One Shared Bed
by DracoWinchester
Summary: Harry and the gang return to Hogwarts. Only this year is different.Instead of the common room, they have to share a bed with one other person. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1 The Train Ride

**A/N: This is a new story that I am writing. Yes I am still writing "A Stolen Heart", but I just thought I should start creating a new story,just because. I had come across some thoughtful stories on Drarry, and as you can tell with the title of the story, something fishy will be happening real soon. R&R! Snape IS NOT dead in this story, neither is Dumbledore. Although I may let Albus die- but from old age instead of the terrible death in the book.(I cried during that scene)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- The Train Ride<strong>

"Oh, it's so wonderful to be back at Hogwarts. Don't you think, Harry?" Hermione said, looking at her best friend sitting across from her in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He nodded excitedly.

"I can't believe McGonagall let us back to complete our seventh year!" He said smiling at his two best friends. He looked at their hands and he felt his grin grow larger. He was happy that Ron and Hermione had finally got together. Even if it was in the middle of a war. He chuckled to himself as he remembered that night last year at Hogwarts.

_Screams filled almost every part of the gigantic castle. Spells, hexes, jinxes were flying out in all directions, hitting things at random, and bouncing off other objects. What terrified Harry the most was seeing all of his friends-dead- all because they were sticking up to help save him. He still had terrible nightmares at night. Seeing the red eyes, hearing the insane cackle of laughter of Bellatrix as she killed his godfather Sirius. The deaths of all of his friends, and family gnawed at his skin and heart for months after the war._  
><em>The look on Molly's face was filled with pure and utter anger as she rebounded the killing curse that was meant for his girlfriend Ginny. Harry always had heard the voices of Bellatrix and Voldemort in his head. It terrified him.<em>

Harry was now eight teen. He shook those thoughts out of his head and touched the lightening shaped scar on his forehead, grimacing slightly. His friends looked worriedly at him.

"I'm fine, guys. I was only thinking." He reassured them.

He smiled again as they seemed to relax.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Neville said smiling as he opened the compartment door. He was holding hands with his girlfriend Luna. Everybody smiled at each other and Harry moved his legs to make room for Seamus and Dean who had followed Neville into the compartment.  
>Hours seemed to go by as each of them talked and made jokes. It almost felt to Harry as if nothing even happened last year and that for once, he was a normal teenage boy. Well, almost normal.<p>

Since the end of the war, Harry had lost almost all of his feelings towards Ginny, his girlfriend, who was also Ron's younger sister.

At first Harry had thought he felt different towards her because of what was going on around him. But he soon realized that his feelings for her really had changed. He was terrified to tell Ron or Ginny this because he knew the Weasley temper- and it was a short fuse to blow it.

But strangely, somehow Hermione had figured out that Harry had not loved Ginny, though he once had, and very deeply.  
>He confessed to her that he did not love Ginny anymore. It was Hermione who had convinced Harry to let Ginny know of his feelings.<br>Harry was downright scared to tell her. He stuttered and paused and cursed at himself as he told Ginny of his true feelings for her. When he had stopped talking, Ginny was silent.

_He looked into her eyes and noticed -with a shock I might add- that Ginny was nodding, with a small smile on her face!_

_Harry was utterly confused._

_"Gin?" He had asked her unsure of misinterpreting the smile for something else._

_"Harry, honestly. I know you expected me to be angry with you. But I promise I'm not. The reason I had got back together with you was because I didn't want Ron to blame you for 'breaking his sisters' heart'" She said smiling._

_Harry had let out a sigh of relief. "And...you're okay with this?" He asked unsure._  
><em>"Of course, Harry! I'll let Ron know that I broke up with you so he wont kill you." She said teasingly. Harry chuckled.<em>

All too soon, as the friendly group were having fun, laughing and playing around, there came a voice from the compartment next to them and they all scowled, well, all of them, expect Harry and Hermione. Sitting next door to them, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"...Zabini, I do not care what the bloody hell you did over the summer with Parkinson. She's a bloody cow and I have no effin idea what the hell you see in her." The group heard Malfoy growl at his best friend.

Harry smiled secretly to himself as he remembered the owl that he had gotten from that blond haired boy. It was quite a shock to Harry when that brilliant owl came pecking at his window in the early hours of twilight one summer morning this past summer.

It was a few days after his eighteenth birthday. Harry was sitting in Sirius's old bedroom, reading a magazine. He had looked up curiously as he heard the familiar peck- peck of an owl tapping on the glass. He had thought that the owl was from Hermione or Ron, but had remembered that neither of them had an eagle owl.  
>He had stood up quickly and opened the window, letting the owl inside. The owl flew gracefully once around the small bedroom and then landed on Harry's shoulder. He stuck out his leg and Harry quickly grabbed the letter that was attached and the owl flew quickly- but just as gracefully- out of the open window.<p>

He had looked curiously at the bundle of parchment in his hand and turned it around. With a slight shock, he had realised that the letter was from Draco Malfoy himself.  
>His Gryffindor curiosity taking over him, he opened the letter and began to read the letter that would change his view of his sworn enemy for the last seven years.<p>

As he had finished reading the letter, he only felt grateful and kindness towards Draco. He was thankful that his mother had saved his life. He was thankful that she hadn't turned him to Voldemort. He was thankful for Draco saving his life at the Manor by not identifying him, though he knew Draco could tell it was himself.

As Harry was lost in his many thoughts he had realised that his friends around him were changing into their school robes. Harry quickly stood up and started to change into his own.  
>The rest of the journey to Hogwarts, Harry had joined in with their friends conversation.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**A/N: I had to reupload this story. The editing wasn't write. And niether was the format. So, all of the Chapters that I have written so far, I am reuploading. Tell me what you think of this story? :) So far?**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Home, Harry

**A/N: This is Chapter Two of "One Shared Bed". Harry and the gang are now in Hogwarts.**  
><strong>Hagrid is in this chapter, and I try my best to do his lines, but I just think I failed. Tell me what<strong>  
><strong>you think of it?<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter Two- Welcome Home, Harry!**

Soon it had started to become dark outside of the window and Harry grinned widely as he looked into the distance and saw the great castle. It had seemed as if nothing had happened last year, the castle seemed to be untouched. Harry looked to his friends as the train stopped with a loud  
><em>SCREEECCCHHH<em>! Harry and his friends piled out of the train and onto the platform as he heard  
>Hagrid rounding up the first years.<p>

He, Ron and Hermione had run over to him, hugging him. He smiled at the trio and nodded his headwith his dark brown eyes glistening with happiness.

"Come teh my house this weeken', 'arry. I need some good ole' catchin' up wit teh three of yah." He said, looking down at them. They all nodded with smiles wide on their faces.

All three of them walked away to the carriages and stopped. Every one of the students were stopping to look at the scary creatures who seemed to be pulling the carriages. All of the students were silent as each face looked into the black eyes of the thestrals. Everybody turned to look at Harry and his friends as they moved to the front of the crowd and into the first carriage. Harry smiled at the thestrals pulling it and gave them each a green apple he had been saving for each of the horse-like creatures. They made a noise of cheeriness and began to trot along the path to the castle. Not one of the trio or their friends looked back at the amazed crowd behind them, growing smaller with each step the carriage  
>took.<p>

"Good man, 'arry, good choice" Hagrid said quietly as the first years piled into each of the boats.  
>Soon after Harry and the gang stepped into the castle, Harry was doing happy dances inside of his head. The castle seemed to be untouched. There was no sign of any war, or battle. It was exactly like it had been since his very first year.<p>

He smiled as the three of them linked their arms together and marched into the Great Hall. They sat down at their normal seats at Gyrffindor Table. Harry looked up at the High Table at the far end of the room and smiled at the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore raised his glass to Harry and Harry did the same. He scanned the table, looking for that greasy haired Professor who he had come to an_ understanding_ with. Snape caught his eye and nodded curtly to him and Harry stood up from the table.  
>Ron and Hermione looked at him, but didn't stop him as he made his way to the High Table. Albus smiled at him and he returned the smile, walking over to Snape.<br>Snape looked into Harry's eyes and gave the tiniest hint of a smile as Harry held his hand out. "I'm happy to see you back, Potter. Truly. You did the world a wonderful thing in killing the Dark Lord." Snape congratulated him. Harry nodded once.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry replied, looking at the other teachers with a small smile spreading more widely on his lips as he looked into each face.  
>Soon after that, Harry had returned to his seat, scanning the Hall as McGonagall entered the room with the scared-looking first years. Many of them, looking around and catching Harry's eye and blushing furiously.<p>

Harry had to laugh. He was eighteen and he still wasn't used to the looks he got from young witches and wizards.  
>The Hall suddenly became silent as the Headmaster rose to his feet, arms stretched out as if trying to hug the whole room at once.<p>

"Ladies, and gentleman, as we all know, not many months had passed since the fall of the most powerful dark wizard this world has ever seen. Let me warn you wall now; just because Voldemort has fallen, does not mean that this world is safe. There are still many Death Eaters out there who are still actively killing muggles and muggle-borns. But while you are in Hogwarts, I assure you, nothing can get in or out of these walls without my, or my colleagues' knowledge. On a happier note, enjoy the feast and let the Sorting begin!" He said, smiling widely at the first year students who seemed impressed by the old wizard.

The Sorting began, and ended quite quickly. Harry turned to his best friends as the food appeared in front of them.

"Ronald, will you calm down and eat slower!" Hermione scolded her boyfriend as he began to stuff great amounts pumpkin pie into his mouth.

"Well, maybe if I start choking, you can give me some mouth-to-mouth, eh?" He replied seductively lifting his eyebrows up and down.

Harry laughed as Hermione blushed.

"Potter and friends, who else in Gryffindor has returned?" A voice said behind Harry. Harry turned to look at his Head of House: McGonagall.

"Well, there's me, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean." He answered, looking around the table to see if he's missed anyone. "Why do you want to know?" He asked, looking back up at her.

"There seems to be a slight issue with the housing and dormitory situation." She answered.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"There isn't enough beds for all of you to rest on, and you, as well as some other students from other houses will have to share a lone dormitory and common room." She answered.

"Who else do we need to share a common room with? And where is it?" Ron asked as he swallowed his third slice of pumpkin pie.

"You'll have to find out for yourself." The professor said as she motioned for them to follow her.

"First years, follow Morgan Bradley. She's a prefect and will help with any of your questions or concerns regarding Gryffindor house." She said as she nodded to the girl, Morgan.

McGonagall walked swiftly out of the hall and turned swiftly to the right and into a hidden alcove that nobody had noticed was there previously. She walked up a flight of stairs, down a hall, turned, through another alcove and stopped in front of a towering gargoyle.  
>The hideous creature turned to her,<p>

"Password?" the thing asked in a seemingly bored tone.

"Sherbet Lemon" She answered and turned to look at the students behind her."That is the password, do not forget it. Inside here is your common room. Go ahead and meet your fellow eight years. Classes resume in one week. Get comfortable. Your schedules are all placed onto your trunks in the common room. Good night." And with that, their Head of House had left.

The students all looked at one another until Harry stepped through the small passageway and into the common room. His friends and roommates followed close behind him and they all had the same expression on each of their faces.

The common room was HUGE! It had three blazing fires. One in the middle, one on the left side of the room, and a smaller one, underneath the large window on the right side of the room. There were couches and chairs of all different sorts -probably to accommodate each of the different houses. The walls were gray, the carpet was a soft tan color. They had only one set of stairs leading to the upper floors. Harry smiled and turned to look at his friends.

"Wow." Neville managed to say

"Incredible" Seamus and Dean said together.

"Let's go check the dorms." Ron said excitedly.

Hermione was the first to the stairs and the boys all followed her.

"Wow. Separate rooms? WITH A DOUBLE BED!"

"What?" Harry asked curiously. He peered into the first room on his right. Sure enough, Ron was correct. Sitting in the middle of the room was a double bed. Complete with decor.

"I'm staying with Dean!" Seamus said smiling. His boyfriend kissed him and pushed him into the first open bedroom.

"I guess you and Hermione are sharing a room, eh, Ron?" Neville said with a Malfoy-worthy smirk.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't want to be sharing her with anyone else!" Ron said, protectively hugging his girlfriend while she laughed.

"Are you going to be alright, Harry?" Neville said as he and Luna** (YES I KNOW LUNA IS NOT AN EIGHTH YEAR!)** went into a bedroom down the hall.

Ron and Hermione took the next empty one they could find. Harry didn't mind being alone - if the choice had to be. He suddenly heard an argument coming from one of teh closed doors down the hallway.

"...She's your effin girlfriend, Blaise. I refuse to sleep with you or her. She's my best girl mate. She's like a sister to me. Goyle and Crabbe are being all lovey dovey and it's sick." The voice of Draco Malfoy came easily through the closed door.

"Well, you realize the only choice that you have left is Harry Potter, correct?" Blaise's silky smooth voice coming easily through the door, though he was not shouting like Draco had been.

There was silence in the room as Blaise said those words.

"Get out." Malfoy spat.

"What?"

"Blaise, if you know what the hell-" Malfoy's threat was silenced as Blaise threw open the door and stormed out, not noticing Harry standing ten feet away from him in front of the door.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Malfoy asked as he came out and saw him standing there, unmoving.

"Do I really have to-"

"Yes, Potter. Seeing as all of our friends have abandoned us, we have to share a bloody room." Malfoy said, refusing to believe that he has to share a bed with him, let alone the whole room. He had to remind himself to spend as little time up here as possible.

"Believe me, Malfoy. I can't believe what the hell happened either." Harry said as he stepped into the room. He shivered slightly as he looked at the comfy looking bed.

"Now, listen here Potter, I don't want any bloke touching me while I sleep. So we need to make some sleeping arrangements and fast. I refuse to sleep anywhere near you. Let alone next to you." Malfoy said, placing his famous mask onto his face. His emotionless voice sent a chill down Harry's spine.

"Malfoy, what makes you even think that I want to spend my nights sleeping next to the Ice Prince?" Harry shot back as he dragged his trunk into the room.

Malfoy scoffed. "I'm shocked to hear you say that, Potter." He sneered.

Harry stopped in his tracks in the middle of the spacious room. He narrowed his eyes slightly at his enemy.

"What are you on about, Malfoy? I'm tired and I wish to sleep already. Can we just set aside our damn differences and deal with this shit tomorrow?" Harry argued tiredly, not wanting Malfoy to know that he was actually excited about having to share a room with him.

"Every person in this school, blokes, and girls, are attracted to me. Some straight men even find me the slightest bit attractive Even Granger says she enjoys looking at my good looks." He sneered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not them, Malfoy." He said simply as he continued to drag his trunk to the far left side of the room, the side away from the door.

"Of course not. You're The Bloody Boy Who Lived Twice." He mocked.

Harry didn't bother to respond. He unpacked a pair of sweat pants and a baggy white shirt and headed to the bathroom- which happened to be on his side.

A half hour later, Harry was laying on the soft feathery cushioned couch that was placed in the room and Malfoy was laying as if he were a king observing his servant.

"Good night, Malfoy." Harry said sternly as he flicked his wand and the lights turned out.

"Night, Potter." He said. Harry could tell he had a smirk on his face as he let sleep take him away.

**This is your review reminder.**


	3. Chapter 3 Butterfly Feelings

**A/N: This is Chapter Three of "One Shared Bed". I really don't have any idea what to put here today, expect enjoy and review! I love getting reviews, they make me happy that people are reading my useless, boring stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- Butterfly Feelings<strong>

"Potter, wake up!" Harry heard a silky smooth voice . He tiredly opened his eyes and blinked widely at the site in front of him. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him, dripping wet with shower water glistening off of his body and falling into the white towel that was wrapped around his lower body.

"What do you want, Malfoy? It's Saturday." Harry growled as he closed his eyes again.

"Weasel wants a word, Potter. He interrupted my shower because your a sleeping log. Now, get up, so I can resume my damn shower in peace" Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

"Tell him I'll talk to him later." Harry responded sleepily as turned away from the dripping blond.

"Potter, get up this damn instant or so help me I will curse your head right off." Malfoy grabbed the Gryffindor blanket off of Harry and yanked it off.

"Malfoy? What the hell? I asked you to wake him up, not kill him." Ron's voice came into the room easily.

Harry looked at his best friend.

"Were you trying to kill him or something?" Ron said as he helped Harry to his feet.

"Ron, he was just telling me that you wanted to ask me something, that's all." Harry answered, trying to avoid looking at the dripping wet Malfoy standing across the room from him.

"Seamus and Dean wanted to go flying for a bit before breakfast, they asked me to ask you if you wanted to go." Ron explained. He looked at Malfoy and than Harry.

"Why are both of you nearly naked?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was in the middle of a hot shower Weasel, and your friend seems to have a habit of undressing himself while he sleeps." Malfoy sneered at Harry. Harry looked away embarrassed.

"I'll wait for you downstairs, Harry." Ron said as he left the room.

"Why does your Weasel think we slept together last night?" Malfoy asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well gee Malfoy, considering that we're sharing a room and we both look as if we had a wild night, obviously he would think that." Harry answered sarcastically as he grabbed for a towel that was by the door and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Do not tell anyone about us sharing a room, Potter." He threatened as Harry came back out to gather his Quidditch things together.

"Or what, Malfoy? You'll get your pathetic excuse of a father to arrest me? But either way, their all going to know about it anyway, so why try to hide it?" Harry taunted. He looked at Malfoy and smirked.

"You'll regret putting my damned father in Azkaban, Potter. I'll make sure of it." Draco threatened.

Harry waved it off as he walked out of the room with his Quidditch robes on and his broom on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So remind me again why you and Malfoy were almost naked when Ron came in earlier?" Dean asked, looking at Harry with slightly raised eyebrows as the group of friends walked to the Quidditch pitch together.<p>

Harry shrugged. "I was asleep, Malfoy woke me up, he just got out of the shower and than Ron came in."

"Well, you and Malfoy definitely seemed to be a little to close together this morning when I came in, Harry." Ron said as he avoided looking at his best mate.

"Whatever, Ron." Harry sighed as the boys arrived at the Quidditch pitch.

He swung his leg over his Firebolt and flew into the air followed by his friends only seconds later. He groaned internally at the thought of Malfoy's pale toned body as he looked for the practice Snitch.

"Yah alrigh' Harry?" Seamus said as he flew by him, chasing after the Bludger.  
>He nodded, but still had that unforgiving image in front of his mind.<p>

"Harry, the Snitch!" Dean called as he pointed to a spot close to the ground. Harry dove skillfully and in a matter of seconds, the practice was over. Not because Harry had caught the Snitch, oh no. But because suddenly a spell came out of nowhere and hit Ron square in the chest. Harry flew up to catch his friend before he met his deathly demise. He was knocked unconscious. Harry twirled around on his broom and narrowed his eyes.

"Malfoy..." He growled as he looked into the stands and saw that brilliant blond head of his enemy. He became increasingly more angry as he noticed that the blond was laughing..._.laughing_.

Harry shook his head as the thoughts of hearing Malfoy's laughter slightly dazed him. He flew to the ground and landed swiftly on his feet, his muscular body holding his friend in his arms as he walked to back to Hogwarts.

"That damn ferret." He heard Dean mumble under his breath.

"We were having a damn good time before ferret boy and his cronies showed up." Seamus agreed.

"Guys, it's no use. Stop arguing about it. I'll deal with Malfoy later." Harry said as he walked up the stairs of the Entrance Hall and took a left to the Hospital Wing.  
>His arrival in the Hospital Wing was slightly chaotic.<p>

"Potter? What's wrong? Are you hurt? What jinx hit you this time?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she rushed over to him.

"I'm fine. It's Ron. Malfoy hit him with something while we were practicing Quidditch and he's knocked out cold." Harry explained as they put Ron in an available bed.  
>She nodded and started doing a prognosis charm on his best friend. Harry waited patiently.<p>

"I shall keep until he is better. Come back after dinner and he shall be good." Pomfrey explained. Harry nodded and left.

* * *

><p>When Harry got back to their shared common room, it was nearly pure chaos. Pansy and Goyle were arguing loudly over something. Well, Pansy was yelling, Goyle seemed to be the victim of some sort. Hermione was glaring across the room at Malfoy. Seamus and Dean were yelling at him, with fists in the air. Malfoy seemed bored with everything. Zabini was watching the whole scene with a look of mild entertainment shown deeply on his face.<br>Harry walked over to him.

"Potter." Zabini greeted.  
>Harry nodded his head. Ever since he had stepped into the room, he had not taken his eyes off of Malfoy.<p>

"What's Parkinson yelling about?" Harry asked, nodding over in her direction.

"Goyle lost one of her stuffed teddy bears and he doesn't remember where he put it. Finnegan and Thomas are mad that Draco hit Weasel." Zabini explained. All the while, he had that shining glint in his eye.

"How come your not arguing about something?" Harry asked.

"It's childish. And I think it's more fun to watch other people do it, rather than be in the middle of it all." Blaise said smiling at Harry.

"Makes some sense, I guess. Hey, have you finished that Charms homework for Flitwick? I need help with the last three inches." Harry asked.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, I finished. Want to go to the library and finish it? It's too loud in here to do any thinking." Blaise said as he surveyed the chaos once more.

Harry smiled. He looked around the room once more and was slightly confused at the nasty look that Malfoy threw at him. Harry shrugged it off and turned to walk out of the common room with Blaise.

* * *

><p>Later in the library Harry turned to look at Blaise as he was getting a book from the shelf in front of them.<p>

"Zabini?" Harry asked curiously as he kept writing out the paragraph in his book that Blaise pointed out to him.

"Yeah, Potter?"

"Can I ask you a few questions?" He asked nervously.

"About what, Potter?" Zabini asked as he turned to look at the raven haired boy.

"Why are you helping me?"

Zabini shrugged. "It was an excuse to not have to deal with those idiots arguing."

"Okay." Harry said slowly. "Why was Malfoy giving me a weird look when he saw us leave together?" Harry asked next.

Blaise thoughtfully bit the inside of his cheek._ "Should I really tell Potter the truth or should I lie and pretend like I had no idea what he was talking about?"_ He thought as he looked into those innocent green eyes. He let out a slow deep breath. "I have no idea what you're talking about Potter. He wasn't giving you that look, though it may have been hard to believe." He lied through his teeth.

Harry nodded and he praised himself silently as his lie seemed to work.

"Potter, you're writing too much. You're not Granger." He said suddenly as he realised Harry over writing his essay. Harry stopped and looked at his essay with a smile. He shrugged.

"I got distracted." He admitted.

"About what? There's nothing to distract you in here." Blaise asked confused.

"Just thinking." Harry answered.

"Of Malfoy? Or something else?" Blaise asked.

"A little of everything, really." Harry admitted, wondering in his head why he was telling the Ice Prince's best friend any of this.

"Potter, just because I am the Ice Prince's best friend does not mean that I will go telling him everything." Blaise said.

Harry looked at him confused. "I didn't-"

"Than you must have been thinking out loud than." Blaise said, with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, Potter. Can I ask you something?" He asked. Blaise had to know what was going on between his best friend and The Chosen One. He wasn't being nosy, he was only curious.

"Uhm, I guess?" Harry said uncertainly.

"I've noticed that Draco and you have been avoiding each other. Why?" He asked innocently.

"Well, since we have to share a room, we both decided to spend as little time in that room together as possible. He sleeps in the bed, and I either sleep on the floor or the couch in our dorm." Harry answered.

Blaise nodded. "He does want to be your friend, you know, Potter. He doesn't want to fight with you anymore." Blaise said, watching closely at Harry's next reaction.

"Than why isn't he acting like it than? Why is he acting as if he still hates me?" Harry asked. Blaise only shrugged.

"I may be his best friend, Potter. But that doesn't mean he tells me everything that goes on in that blond head of his." Blaise said as he looked over Harry's essay. He corrected few spelling mistakes- much like Hermione would do- and handed the essay back to Harry.

"Well, Potter. It was nice talking to you. Don't worry. I won't tell Draco anything, I promise." Zabini said as he walked out of the library.  
>Harry soon followed out of there and went back to an empty and quiet common room. He curled up on one of the many chairs and dozed off for a quick nap before Dinner time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is the end of that Chapter. Read and review? Please? I will give each of you a cupcake :). Tell me how you guys like it? Or hate it? I'll be okay with any type of review. Tell me how you think I should go about getting Draco and Harry together? Should I put Hermione with Ron? Or should I break them up and have Hermione be with someone else?**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Closer To Malfoy

**A/N: This is Chapter Four of "One Shared Bed". I really don't know what else to write here, except the usual begging of a review or something to let me know how horrible I am :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- Getting Closer To Malfoy<strong>

Harry woke up that next morning in his bed. He looked around confused._ "How the hell did I get up here? Where is Malfoy? Why isn't he sleeping on the bed?"_ He thought as he looked around the room. He cast a Tempus charm. It was 5:57AM. Harry looked around the room once more and noticed Draco laying on the couch. Harry furrowed his brows in thought. He shrugged to nobody in particular and stood up quietly.

He took the letter that Malfoy had written him during the summer and began to read it once more.

_"Harry Potter,_

_I am not writing this letter to you to criticize you for killing The Dark Lord. I am writing this letter to you to tell you how grateful- yes, I said grateful, I am to you for helping the wizarding world by killing Vol-Voldemort. There, I said it._  
><em>I am not trying to sound arrogant or however this letter may come across to you. I am merely writing this out, because I chose to. My mother had not forced me to do this. I chose this on my own.<em>

_I am very thankful that you had chose to save me from that FiendFyre in the Room of Hidden Things. I am thankful that you hadn't let me burn to death. I'm sure you only did because of that hero complex you seem to obtain, but regardless of why you saved me, on multiple occasions, I am very thankful. I am also very thankful that you had helped me on my trial this summer so that I can return to Hogwarts in September. I never would have thought that you would help me the way that you have._

_I'm not going to ask you to accept my apology, or even talk to me as if we are equal, because frankly, I know that we are not. It has nothing to do with the fact of bloody purity. I am merely stating that we are not equal only because of the sides of the war that we are on... Or seem to be on._  
><em>Potter, I never chose to be with The Dark Lord. I do not support the way he is, nor do I support my father. Though it may seem as if I do. I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be telling you how sorry I am on the way I have treated you and your friends for the past seven years.<em>

_I know that this letter will not change your mind about me, or change how we act around our friends or each other. And I'm okay with that. I only wrote this letter to you to tell you how much I appreciate what you have done for Mother and I... And of course the rest of the world._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Harry smiled to himself as he folded the paper back up. He placed the folded letter in the bottom of his trunk and crept over to the sleeping Malfoy who was still sleeping soundly on the couch. He poked his arm. Malfoy stirred for a few moments before opening one tired eye. "What, Potter?" He asked tiredly.

"Go sleep in the bed. I can't sleep in there knowing that you're sleeping on this couch." Harry whispered.

"Potter, go sleep in the damn-" Harry placed a silencing charm on the blond and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him off the couch and pulled him onto the bed. Malfoy looked at him confused.

"I'm not sleeping in that bed." Harry demanded. He took off the silencing charm from Draco and waited for the yelling that was sure to come. But it never did. He looked at

Malfoy and smiled as he noticed the boy was sleeping with his arms wrapped tightly around a feathery pillow.

Harry was still smiling as he laid down on the couch and pulled the blankets over his body and fell into a deep sleep. That night, Harry's dreams were filled with lots of kissing, touching, groping, of things he couldn't understand.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? Explain that to me again, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly at breakfast the next morning.<p>

Harry sighed. "Later, Hermione. Wait until break or something, please?" Harry said as he looked around the table. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to them.

"Do you wanna go see if Ron's okay?" Hermione asked as she moved her eggs around her plate with her fork.

"He's fine. I checked on him before I came down to breakfast." Harry said.

"Is he getting out soon?" She asked.

"As soon as his insane headaches go away. Whatever Malfoy hit him with, it keeps giving him horrible headaches as if his head will explode. At least that's how Ron described it." Harry said as he put a forkful of eggs to his mouth.

"Harry, you seem different. And I'm worried." "Harry looked at her confused. "What are you talking about, Hermione?"

"Ever since you and Ginny broke up, you seem more happier. As if you didn't even want to be in that relationship. And up until yesterday, your anger phase disappeared. Now you seem angry again. Did Malfoy try to do anything to you?" Hermione asked, looking at her best friend with a concerned look.

Harry sighed, "Hermione, nothing happened to me or Malfoy. We slept on seperate things-" Harry was cut off as the arrival of owls came through the hall. He smiled as he saw Hedwig flying towards him.

Hedwig landed a few inches near his plate and he smiled and gave her a piece of bacon from his plate. She hooted and stuck her leg out. He took the letter from her and then she went off.

Harry looked at the name on the letter and than looked around at the Slytherin table. The Ice Prince didn't seem to be there. Harry thought this was odd. He never missed a meal as far as Harry knew.

He turned to look at Hermione. She was giving him a curious look.

"Where is Malfoy?" He blurted out without being able to stop himself.

Hermione turned to look at the table across the hall and shrugged. "I don't know why you're so concerned- Harry!" Hermione shouted his name as he suddenly got up and ran out of the room, still clutching onto that letter. He paid no attention to the strange looks that people were giving him as he left the Hall.

He ran to the owlery where he hoped the Ice Prince would be. And to his utter surprise, Draco was! He was sitting against the large window at the far back of the room. Harry nearly ran over to him. Draco looked at him for a moment before smirking.

"Got my letter have you?" He was still smirking.

"Malfoy, why do you keep sending me these?" Harry asked, still clutching onto the unopened letter.

Malfoy shrugged. "It's the only way I could talk to you truly and honestly without being overheard." He answered with a little shrug.

Harry let out a sound of impatience. "Malfoy-"

"Draco, my name is Draco." Draco interrupted quietly.

Harry looked at him bewildered. "I'm not calling you by your first name, Malfoy." He said. He was looking at the blond and he could have sworn that he saw a flash of an emotion come through to the other boy's eyes.

"Fine. Be that way. I had only been thinking that since we have to share a room this whole year, that we could probably get over all those childhood games." Malfoy said. He stood up and began to walk out before Harry quickly grabbed his arm.

"Unless you start calling me Harry, than I will start calling you Draco." Harry said, looking into those grey eyes. Harry felt his heart beat slightly faster as Draco bit his lip in thought.

Minutes seem to merge together until Draco finally spoke. "Okay." He agreed.

Harry cheered in his head.

"But not around our friends." Draco said suddenly.

"Why not? That's the whole point, Draco." Harry said looking at the floor.

Draco forced himself to keep his eyes from rolling, "Potter, if we start calling each other 'harry' and 'Draco' around our friends, their going to start suspecting something." Draco said, looking out the window again.

"Suspect what? Malfoy-"

"Don't act stupid Potter. Just read that letter I sent you earlier and you'll know why I don't want to start calling you by your first name, okay?" Draco said. He walked out and Harry stood in the room alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is Chapter Four of "One Shared Bed". I really don't know what else to write here, except the usual begging of a review or something to let me know how horrible I am :)**


	5. Chapter 5 One Step Closer To Friendship

**A/N: This is Chapter Five of "One Shared Bed". I really don't know what else to write here, except the usual begging of a review or something to let me know how horrible I am :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five- One Step Closer To Friendship<strong>

"So Malfoy wants to be friends with you? He's not playing a trick on you or anything, right?" Hermione asked as she finished reading the letter in the library that night.  
>Harry nodded. "I'm confused. I don't know why he sends me letters and doesn't just talk to me." Harry said.<p>

"I think you know why he can't do that Harry." She said as she looked at her Ancient Runes homework.

"Because of the Slytherins." He answered quietly.  
>Hermione nodded.<p>

"Do you want to become friends with him? Even if it is secretly?" She asked quietly as a few third year Ravenclaws passed by.

"It'd be better than hexing each other every chance we got. But I'm worried about what would happened if the Slytherins found out. You know how vengeful they are. And that Parkinson really is a drag." Harry said as he looked at his Charms homework.

"Well, send him an answer to that letter. And make sure you put how frightened you are for him. Not just because of his friends, but because of his father too, Harry." She said, giving him a motherly look.

He sighed. "I just don't understand why its so hard to be some one's friend."

"Maybe because this friend is in a house full of students whose parents want you dead. They are all mad at you for putting their parents in jail. You should know how they would react to news like you and Malfoy becoming friends." Hermione said.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face. "Maybe I should have accepted his friend request when we were eleven. Than I wouldn't of had to deal with all of this stressing out nonsense." He said, almost defeated.

"Do what you think is best for you, Harry. If he seems sincere about becoming your friend, than he must be. Malfoy has no reason to lie to anyone. You know that." She said.

"But in that first letter that he wrote me this summer, you read what it said. He said that he didn't want to be my friend. He just wanted to thank me for saving him and his mother." Harry said, fiddling his his quill between his fingers.

"And you do realise that he never apologizes for anything, right? Maybe that would be a reason to even think about it." She shrugged.

"I'm so-" Harry stopped as he saw a flash of blond behind a book shelf to his right. He stood up quickly and muttered a "be right back" before he walked away to the spot where he thought he had seen Malfoy.

He was right. Malfoy was sitting behind the book shelf at a table next to Blaise. He had his Malfoy Mask on his face as he was writing out an answer to his Ancient Runes homework.

"Malfoy?" He asked uncertain.

"What, Potter?" Malfoy asked. Blaise looked between the two of them and whispered something in Malfoy's ear. He glared at his friend and than looked at Harry.

"Malfoy, a word, please?" Harry asked, looking at the blonde's head.

Blaise smirked and stood up. "I'll see you around, Draco. Let me know how this goes later." He said looking between the two of them. He left before Malfoy could snap at him. He glared at the raven haired boy as he sat in the seat across from him.

"What, Potter?"

"I thought you said you wanted to be on a first name basis with me?" Harry asked.

"Well, you don't seem to want to, so why should I? Draco snapped back.

"Draco, please. Let's just try it. Maybe only in private for a while. And than when we are both ready, we can do it in public. Hermione and I both talked about this and we both decided that we should take this new development slow. Would that be okay for you?" Harry asked as a small group of fourth year Hufflepuffs walked by giving them both curious glances.

Draco thought for a moment. "Deal." He said.

Harry smiled and held out his hand. He was half expecting Draco to refuse to touch him. But to his surprise, Draco took it and shook his hands.

"It's up to you now, Draco. Should we inform the Slytherins about our new agreement?"

Draco shook his head. "They wouldn't take the news well. And they would probably think that you confunded me or something. So I wouldn't take the chance."

"Good point." Harry said with a small smirk curling at the corners of his lips.

Draco studied his face for a few moments and then looked down at his work.

"Potter, do you have your Charms text book with you? I left mine in the common room."

"Yeah, I'm finishing up my essay as well. When I am finished with it, I'll lend you mine."

Draco gave a small smile. "You know, Potter. This is the longest both of us have gone without hexing each other."

Harry smiled. "Good point. Let's not jinx the situation though, okay?" He winked and got up.

Harry walked back over to his table where Hermione was still sitting. She looked up at him as he sat back down across from her.

"So what's the verdict?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"How did you-"

"Blaise told me where you went." She said smiling.

"And?" Harry asked curiously

"I think I'm happy for you. What did Malfoy say?"

"He is willing to try. But for now, only in private because of his House."

She nodded. "I kind of figured that would be the reasons behind it."

Harry furrowed his eye brows. "Behind what?"  
>"I have suspicions for why Malfoy wants to be your friend, but I don't want to voice them out since I may be wrong." She said as Harry nodded.<p>

"Should I tell Ron?"

"And have him murder you in your sleep? No. I think you should wait before telling him anything. You know how he gets. Especially when it involves Malfoy." She said.

"And you're okay with this? You trust Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I trust your judgements." Hermione said quietly. "Please be careful, Harry. Don't let him get too close unless you have complete faith in him."

"I'll be careful."He promised.

He finished the last of his Charms essay and stood. "I promised Malfoy I'd let him use my text book for Charms." And he went around the corner where Malfoy was still sitting.

"Malfoy." He said quietly.

Said boy looked up and looked at the book.

"Here's my Charms book. You said you needed it." Harry said as he placed the book next to Draco's left arm.

"Thanks...Harry." Draco said with a small smile.

Harry smiled back.

"Anytime, Draco."

Draco nodded as Harry left him in peace.

Hermione looked at him with a unreadable look.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." she said with a smile curling on her lips.

"Hermione-" Harry started.

"Its only my thoughts, Harry. Just thinking about Ron." She said with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.  
>"Let's go back to the common room? Ron's probably waiting for us." Harry said.<p>

A few minutes later, they were both on their way back to the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was this Chapter? Not much Drarry. But they will slowly be getting closer! So that's a good thing, right? Please leave reviews! I welcome any suggestions, or thoughts about upcoming chapters! Should Harry tell Ron about his becoming friends with Malfoy? If so, how should Ron react? Angry? Happy? Pissed off?**


	6. Chapter 6 Almost Close Enough To Kiss

**A/N: So after the last chapter, I'm working on how Draco and Harry should become romantically involved. Should Harry tell Ron/Hermione? How should Harry tell Ron about his new...friendship. It may take time for Drarry to come out in the open about their friendship, and romance. I'm trying to work on it all. It's difficult trying to work out future chapters because Idk what you readers want to read. And I don't want to disappoint. So, I'm writing too much here. Here's the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six- Almost Close Enough To Kiss<strong>

_Harry- meet me in the Astronomy Tower after dinner - DM_ Harry looked at the note that Malfoy had sent him through the owl post the next morning. He hid it from Ron's view as he looked at his mate curiously.

"Who was the note from, Harry?"

"Oh, just some admirer. They want me to meet them somewhere tonight." Harry said. It wasn't a complete lie, but it seemed to get Ron off his back.

Harry looked at his other side toward Hermione who was reading the Daily Prophet and she glanced at him with a knowing look._ 'I know who that was from, Harry'_ she seemed to say.

Harry bit his lip and looked at her. She nodded at his unasked question. He was unsure if he should meet the blond Slytherin or not. Hermione seemed to think so.

"I'll think of some excuse for you, Harry. Although, I am quite curious as to why he has you meet him up there and not in the dormitory that you two share." She whispered as she glanced at the note. Harry shrugged and looked at the table at the other side of the large room. Malfoy was eating some sweets that his Mother had sent him with a smirk across his face. His friends around him seem to be staring at the large package in his lap with fascination. Feeling eyes on him, Malfoy glanced up and made eye contact with Harry. Harry nodded slightly and Draco smirked in response and went back to looking at the box in his lap.

"Be careful, Harry." Hermione whispered as Ron looked around the table. Harry stood up and swung his back pack around his shoulder.

Harry left the Great Hall and looked around. He didn't know where to go, since he had a free period. He decided to go to the library when a hand suddenly touched his shoulder. He turned around and raised an eye brow. "Zabini?" He asked curiously.

"Potter, Malfoy would like a word. Would you meet him in the dormitory, instead of the Astronomy Tower, whenever you have a free period. He would like to speak to you in private." Zabini asked, he was looking around the Great Hall, as if looking for someone.

"Yeah, I actually have a free period right now. Is he free?" Harry asked. Zabini nodded and went back into the Hall. Not a second later, Malfoy came sauntering out of the Hall as if he owned the place. Harry smirked.

"What do you want to talk about, Mal- Draco?" Harry asked quickly following the Slytherin up through the alcove to the dormitory.  
>He stayed silent until the both of them were in the safety of their shared dorm. He turned to look at Harry. Harry was slightly confused.<p>

"Pot- I mean,Harry. I don't exactly know why I asked you to come here. I was half expecting you to reject the offer." Draco started as he leaned against the desk.

"Did you need help with something?" Harry asked as he laid his back pack on the floor.

"Potter. How would you feel if I told you that I wanted to try and be friends with you? Just to stop all the bickering and hexing." Draco looked into the green eyes and Harry felt almost uncomfortable.

"Funny, Hermione was talking to me about this not too long ago." He replied.

"Really?" Draco asked, pulling up one thin eye brow. Harry nodded.

"She said that it might be good idea that you and I should become friends. Or at least on speaking terms." Harry explained as he kicked off his shoes and sat cross legged on the bed.

"What do you think, Harry? Should we try?" Draco asked, looking down at the floor.

"I... I don't know. Wouldn't your other friends be mad at you?"

"What friends? The only other person at Hogwarts that doesn't hate me, is Blaise. And that's only because he gets sick of dealing with Parkinson." Draco nearly growled.

"But what about-"

"Pansy grew out of the sick crush she had on me in sixth year. A short time after Severus killed Dumbledore." Draco explained. Or at least that's what I'm making up. Draco thought to himself as he glanced quickly at those lips that he so longed to touch with his own "But why? I thought that she wanted to get rid of Dumbledore just as much as Voldemort himself." Harry asked.

"She found out things about me in sixth year that not even my mother knows about. She's the only other person who knows all of my secrets. Whether I wanted her to know, or not. She found them all out." Draco sighed as he looked at the window.

"Draco, I don't think you should hide anything. I've seen what bottling things up can do to people. And it's a terrible thing to go through." Harry said. Draco looked at him.

"Harry, you don't understand anything about me."

"Than tell me about you, Draco. Let me know the real you. I'll tell you things about my past that even Ron and Hermione don't know if it helps." Harry said.  
>Draco looked at him for a long moment. Harry was still sitting cross legged on the bed, looking more like a child than ever. Finally Draco gave in and walked over to the bed and sat next to Harry.<p>

Harry looked at him and waited patiently. "I'll only tell you if you promise that this is just between us."

Harry promised and swiped a single finger over his heart and drew an imaginary cross. "I swear."

"What do you want to know about me? Ask one question."

"Favorite color? Band? Do you listen to muggle music? What's your favorite food?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled and put a hand up to stop him from asking anymore.

"Potter, I said one question." He said with the tiniest hint of a smile curling at the corners of his lips.

Harry blushed.

"I like red, as unbelieving as it sounds. It's a nice color." Draco smiled at the disbelieving look on Harry's face.  
>"The Cauldrons are my favorite magical band. Yes, I listen to muggle music. And my favorite band is Breaking Benjamin. I do not have a favorite food. Though, I do enjoy eating blueberry muffins." Draco finished the answer as he laid back on the bed and put his hands behind his head as he set his head on the pillow.<p>

Harry was smiling. "Now ask me something."

Draco thought for a moment. "Do you enjoy all the looks people give you when you walk into a room?" He asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. "No. I never did. Even when I found out that I was a wizard, I hated the attention. Most of it was because I didn't understand why people looked at me. But as I grew older, it just got more annoying." Harry answered.

Malfoy smirked. "So you wish you could be normal? Unknown?"

"It's better than being annoyed knowing that you could rarely ever have any privacy, other than the comforts of your own home." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Did you ever have a crush on anybody in your House?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. They're all like family to me. But other Houses, yes. I have." Harry admitted with a small smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

"What about that Chang girl?"

"What about her? She was only a friend of Cedric's. And she was only with me for comfort and to find out what really happened to Cedric in that graveyard." Harry said shrugging.

"So you never liked her?" Malfoy asked.

Harry shrugged again. "I think she's pretty, but no, I don't like her."

"What about that blond Ravenclaw? Luna?" Harry shook his head. "She's like a sister to me. So is Ginny."

"But you dated the Weaslette!"

"I liked her before, and I thought by dating her I could change the way I was- I mean I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco, not now. I can't say-"

"Do you mean to tell me that you're bent?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry bit his lip.

"Harry, I'm not going to say anything. Stop worrying. Do Granger and Weasel know about you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want Ron to think that I'm sick and disgusting. He acted like that when we found out that Charlie was gay." Harry answered quietly as he fingered a hole in the blanket.

"And Granger?" "She has suspicions, but she hasn't asked me. Not yet anyway."

"Do you like any guys?" Draco asked nervously.

"Well, obviously. I certainly don't like the female population." Harry responded sarcastically.

"I don't mean like that, you twit. I mean, do you like any guys in Hogwarts?" Draco asked with an amused smile.

Harry nodded. "I'm not saying who, though."

_Damn it_. Draco thought to himself as he looked into Harry's green eyes once more. They were much closer than a few seconds ago and Draco noticed that Harry had laid down next to him.

"Why not?" Draco asked stupidly.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe one day you will find out. Until than, I'm only going to have you guessing and wondering." Harry said with a smirk worthy enough for a Slytherin.

"Harry!" A voice suddenly called from the common room.

Both of the boys jumped off the bed and went into the hall. Harry smiled as Neville walked through the long hallway and looked curiously between the two boys.

"Hermione sent me looking for you. She said that you would be up here. But why is he up here with you?" Neville asked curiously. He was eyeing Draco with a frightened look.

"Honestly, Longbottom. You can behead a python but you can't look me in the eyes still?" Draco asked. He was only joking.

"Ron has the idea that you went and killed Harry off for revenge of putting your father in Azkaban." Neville answered, visibly calming down.

"As if I would let that happen, Neville." Harry pretended to be offended.

Draco smiled. "Potter and I have come to a sort of understanding with each other, Longbottom. Don't go boasting about it." Malfoy explained as he walked down the hall.

Longbottom looked shocked between the retreating form of Draco Malfoy and his friend Harry Potter.

"Long story short, Nev, I've forgiven him and we're trying to be civil towards each other." Harry explained.

Neville nodded with a small smile.

"Are you going to Potions?" Neville asked as Harry and himself started to walk back to the common room.

"Of course. Is that where Hermione and Ron went off to?" Harry asked as he surveyed the empty room.

"Yes. They got worried when they realised that both you and Malfoy hadn't went to History of Magic class and so they had me looking for you." Neville explained as they both walked out of the room and walked to Potions in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was this Chapter? Please leave reviews! How should Drarry come together romantically? Should Harry tell Ron and Hermione? How so? Anything that you would like to see in future chapters? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7 Misery Loves Company

**A/N: So how was the last Chapter? Please leave reviews! How should Drarry come together romantically? Should Harry tell Ron and Hermione? How so? Anything that you would like to see in future chapters? Let me know! Angry!Draco, Miserable!Harry in this Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven- Misery Loves Company<strong>

"Why would you let him be that close to you? You never let anybody that close to you." Blaise said as he looked at Draco sitting next to him in Potions.

Draco shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, Blaise. We were so into the conversation." Draco said, deliberately avoiding his friend's eyes.

"So, did you push him away when you noticed?" Blaise said, lowering his voice slightly as Slughorn walked passed them, nodding at their potion.

"I didn't need to. Longbottom called Harry and he jumped away from me." Draco said as he began to stir the butterfly wings into the potion,

"Were you mad about the interruption?" Draco stayed quiet.

"You wanted him to kiss you, didn't you?" Blaise said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Blaise." He scowled.

"Draco, I know you like him. You don't need to hide it from-"

"Blaise. If you don't shut the hell up right this damn instant I will curse your damn ribs out of your chest." Draco growled as he stood up from the bench and walked over to the supply cabinet.  
>Blaise smirked at the golden trio as they stopped what they were doing and looked across the room at the Slytherin.<p>

"What do you suppose Malfoy and Zabini were arguing about?" Ron asked as he looked at his friends.

Harry felt his cheeks go warm and didn't answer.

Hermione shrugged. "Who really cares? It was probably something stupid."

Harry glanced at Malfoy as he strolled past his table. Malfoy looked at him and smirked slightly. "What, Potter? Like what you see?" Harry looked down at his potion quickly. It was an odd purple color. He frowned. It was supposed to be a bright yellow by now. It wasn't like Harry to mess up his potion this horribly.

"Get out of here, ferret face." Ron started to get out of his seat but Harry stopped him.

"Ron, stop. It's not worth it."

"You better listen to your fairy friend, Weasel. He's got a point." Malfoy smirked. Harry looked at him with horrified eyes.

"Leave, Malfoy." Hermione said patiently.

Malfoy smirked at Harry's expression and walked back over to the Slytherins.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded silently and kept working on his potion in silence, avoiding his friends' eyes.

"What did you do to Potter?" Blaise asked as he glanced across the room.

Draco smirked. "Nothing. Just made Potter speechless for once in his damned life."

"Really?"

Draco nodded.

"Professor, our potion is finished!" Blaise said as Slughorn walked by them for the fifth time.

He looked inside the cauldron and gave a hoot of triumph.

"Well done, my boys! Come to my desk to retrieve your prizes!" Slughorn walked to the front of the room and reached underneath his desk for something. Draco smirked at the Golden Trio as Hermione seemed to look put out.

"So, Draco, Blaise. Pick your prize. I have all types of potions to chose from," Slughorn said as he pulled out a box of potions.

"What's this one?" Draco asked, pulling out a clear potion.

"That's Dreamless Sleep."

Draco turned around. "I didn't ask you, Mudblood." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Dray. Here's a love potion." Blaise said, with a smirk curling at his lips.

Draco rolled his eyes and took the Dreamless Sleeping potion. Blaise took a bright blue potion. "Sir. What's this one?"

"That's a restorative potion."

"I'll take this one." Blaise said and walked back to his seat.

Draco followed close behind him.

Within the next few minutes, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Draco hurriedly packed up his bag and almost ran out of the room.

Blaise smiled to himself and walked over to Slughorn once more as the class filed out of the room. "Sir?"

"Yes, m'boy, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could trade this potion for the Love Potion?" He asked politely as he glanced over at the Golden Trio. They were waiting for Ron to finish packing.

"Sure thing, Blaise. Here you go." Slughorn took the potion from Blaise and handed him the Love Potion.

"Thank you Professor." Blaise nodded politely and walked out and made his way to his next class Transfigurations.

He sat next to Pansy and smirked at Draco.

"What took you so long, Blaise?" Pansy asked as she nuzzled her nose in his neck.

"I had to pack all of my things, Pans." Blaise smiled devilishly at Draco as he put the potion in his pocket. Draco looked horrified.

"Why the hell do you have that damned potion?" He growled into Blaise's ear as McGonagall called for attention.

"To help out a friend." Blaise nodded his head towards Harry as he looked at his friend.

"Blaise, I swear-"

"Draco, there will be no more outbursts in my classroom. Five points from Slytherin." McGonagall said as she continued her lesson.

Draco folded his hands on the desk and began chewing furiously at the inside of his cheek.

"Draco, please stop, you're going to start bleeding." Pansy said as she leaned over her boyfriend to stop him from digging his quill into his arm.

"Yeah, Draco. You're going to mess up that pretty little mouth of yours. You don't want to kiss anybody with a bleeding mouth. Now do you?" Blaise teased.

"That's it. You're fucking dead to me, Blaise." Draco nearly shouted as he stood up and grabbed his bag. He made his way out of the room, not bothering to turn back as he heard McGonagall call him back.

"What was that all about, do you reckon?" Ron asked Harry as the class watched the blond leave the room.

Once again, Harry stayed quiet and blushed.

"Harry? Are you okay? You've been quiet all day." Hermione asked concerned.

He nodded, still not saying a thing.

"Did someone put a silencing charm on you?"

He shook his head and remained quiet, not even bothering to try and transfigure his tea pot any more. He let his gaze fall to the spot where Malfoy had just previously sat. Blaise was snickering with Pansy. Harry let his mind stray with different thoughts for the rest of the class. Before he realised, the bell had rung out and people were all around him packing their bags.  
>"<p>

C'mon Harry. Lunch." Ron said as he took hold of Hermione's hand.

Harry stood up reluctantly. He didn't need to pack, seeing as he never took anything out of his bag. He swung his bag over his shoulder and began walking silently to the Great Hall. He went to his usual spot at the middle of the table, facing away from the rest of the Hall. He didn't notice the looks people were giving him, or the whispers that were spoken as he sat down.

"What the bloody hell are you lot looking at? Get back to eating." Ron lashed out as a few Ravenclaws stood to see Harry.

"Ron, don't. It's nothing." Harry finally spoke.

Hermione looked at him concerned. "Harry, what's gotten into you today? You were fine at breakfast, but ever since you talked with Malfoy, you haven't spoken at all" She said. Her voice was full of concern.

"I'll tell you later." He said miserably as he picked at the chicken on his plate.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Hermione said. It was nearly midnight and every body in Gyrffindor had gone to bed except Hermione and Harry.<p>

"I almost did something today that I couldn't help, Hermione." He confessed, looking at the rug in front of the blazing fire.

"What did you do?" She asked sweetly.

"You have to promise you won't tell Ron." He looked into her eyes and she seen the terror in his eyes.

"I promise. Now tell me, what's going on."

"I almost kissed Malfoy today when we were talking this morning." He whispered.

"What? How?" She asked.

"I...don't know how. But we were talking. I sat on the bed, and then he eventually came over and laid next to me. The next thing I know I was laying next to him and I was- Hermione, what the hell is wrong with me?" Harry dropped his head into his hands.

"Did you actually kiss him? Did you want to kiss him?" She asked as she sat next to him on the couch and began rubbing circles on his back.

"I didn't kiss him. But I was so close. I don't know if I wanted to or not, Mione." Harry said, his voice was filled with utter shame and embarrassment.

"Harry, you liking another boy is okay."

He lifted his head up.

"But it's Malfoy." He said.

"Malfoy is very attractive, Harry." She said with a small smile.

"Don't let Ron hear you say that." He grumbled.

She laughed.

"So, you're okay? With me, you know?" Harry asked gesturing with his hands.

She nodded. "I wouldn't tell Ron about it though. After the Charlie Incident, we don't need another."

"Thanks, Hermione. You're the best." He said he kissed her cheek and stood up. She stood up and hugged him.

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Mione."

Harry walked up to his dormitory as Hermione went up to the room she shared with Ron. He tried being as quiet as possible as he walked over to his be as to not wake the sleeping Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! Another Chapter done and over with!How was it? Leave reviews! Leave suggestion on how you think the story should go! :) Sorry about the confusion with Ron. I got mixed up between this one and a story that my firned is working on. o.O No worries. I fixed it :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Draco Admits

**A/N: This is Chapter Eight of One Shared Bed. I'm going to try and catch up with this story. If you see anything wrong in this chapter, please let me know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight- Draco's Feelings<strong>

"Hermione, what took you so long to come to bed last night?" Ron asked the next morning during breakfast.

"I was with Harry." She said.  
>"Doing what with Harry?" He asked, looking at her.<p>

"Talking." She said as she reached to refill her coffee mug.

"About?" He asked impatiently.

"Homework. I was helping him."

"But, we didn't have any-"

"Harry had to catch up on a few things, Ronald. Stop being so over protective." Hermione scolded him.

"But-"

"Ronald."

"What is Harry doing?" Ron asked as he glanced around the room. Harry had walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"I..don't know." She answered confused.

"Malfoy." Harry said as he walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Oh, look Draco. It's your boyfriend." Blaise said with a stupid grin on his face.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and continued to wait for the blonde's attention.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked as he turned to look at him.

"A word, please?"

"Kissy kissy kissy" Blaise teased.

Harry looked confused as Draco's face became slightly pinker and he smacked his friend across the head.

Draco stood up. "This better be good, Potter." He said as both boys walked out of the hall.

"Where is Harry going with the ferret?" Ron asked as he watched his best friend walk out of the room with Malfoy walking beside him.

Hermione smiled and continued drinking her coffee.

"What is it Potter?" Malfoy asked as he looked into those green eyes that he secretly loved.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Harry asked quickly.

Draco was surprised. "Why?" His eyes narrowed to slits. "What do you and your group have planned?"

Harry let out an impatient breath. "Nothing, Draco. I just want to get to know you better. I'm not going with my friends, either."

Draco felt butterflies in his stomach as Harry-_ yes, Harry_ said his given name.

"What time should I meet you on Saturday?" Draco asked as he looked around, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"How about nine thirty?" Harry suggested.

Draco shrugged. "Sure. I'll meet you here then. Now, I'm going." Draco said dismissively as he turned around and began walking back into the Great Hall.

Harry followed and went to sit at his table. Nearly the whole room looked at him. He rolled his eyes and sat next to Ron.

"What was that all about, mate?" Ron asked as he gave him some toast.

"I just needed a word with Dr- Malfoy." Harry stopped himself and looked at Hermione. She was chewing her lip.

* * *

><p>"Ron, are you and Hermione coming to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked as he pulled a jacket over his shirt.<p>

"No. Since nearly every one is going, we were planning to have a quiet day together." He answered as he sat down on Harry's bed.

"I'll bring you both something from Honeyduke's, okay?" Harry said as he grabbed his wand and put it in his pocket.

Ron nodded and walked back to the room he shared with Hermione. Harry looked at the time. He still had a few minutes to meet Malfoy.

_'What the hell did I get myself into today?'_ Harry thought to himself as he made his way down to the common room. He smiled slightly at the sight in front of him; Draco Malfoy was leaning against the fireplace reading a book. He had on a silky silver scarf, a light blue sweat and black pants.

"Draco? You ready?" Harry asked nervously as he walked over to the man.

"I've been waiting for you to come down, Potter." Draco said as he closed the book and placed it on the table in front of the fire.

Harry smiled to himself as they walked out of the common room. They began to walk down to the Great Hall, when someone called Draco's name.

"What, Blaise?" Draco demanded. He didn't need to turn back around to know who had called him.

"You forgot your- never mind." Blaise said as he looked at the two boys.

"Blaise, leave me alone." Draco said as he continued walking with Harry following close behind him.

"Why does Blaise keep saying things like that to you, Draco?" Harry asked curiously as they walked down to the Great Hall.

"Pansy's big mouth." He responded as he stopped to look at Harry.

"What did she tell-"

"Later." Draco said as he continued to walk.

The boys were silent as they made their way to Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to go first?" Draco asked as he stood awkwardly next to Harry.

"Hog's Head. I'm starved." Harry said eagerly.

Draco chuckled. "Well, you do indeed look quite starved."

Harry blushed at the pleasant sounds coming from the boy beside him that he secretly liked.

They entered the The Hog's Head and took a seat in the far corner of the room.

"So, Potter, why did you decide to ask me out?" Draco said with a raised eye brow.

"I didn't-"

"You know what I meant Potter." Draco said quickly.

"I just figured, since we're on speaking terms..." Harry said shrugging.

"And what would you have done if I declined this date?" Draco smirked as he saw the faint blush creeping up Harry's neck.

"Accepted it and moved on." Harry said as he gazed around the small room.

"Harry, about what you asked about Pansy-" Draco said, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"Draco, if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you." Harry said with a slight smile.

"You have a right to know, Harry. Tuesday you told me things that clearly you didn't want to. But you did anyway." Draco said.

"I told you, because I wanted to. Not because you asked me." Harry stated as he took a drink of butterbeer.

"The reason Pansy stopped having her crush on me, is because she found out that I wasn't interested in her in the way she wanted me to be." Draco said quietly as he looked at his hands in his lap.

Harry snorted. "Who would like her? She's a cow-"

"Harry, I don't mean like that. That's not the reason why I don't love her."

"Then what's the real reason?"

"I liked someone else...Ever since I was eleven. Whenever I was around this person, he always made me happy. No matter what we said to each other throughout the day. I liked him...A lot...But he doesn't like me. At least I think he doesn't." He was biting the inside of his cheek again.

"Who are you talking about, Draco?" Harry asked as a gust of wind and snow came through the place as a small group of older men came stumbling into the place.

"I'm looking at him." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Harry was shocked.

"I like you, Harry. More than I should. And more than I can help it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo! Cliffhanger! Don't hate me! I'll be putting up another chapter later today. If not sooner. I pormise! Leave reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9 Losing A Friend Hurts

**A/N: I actually enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you guys all did as well. Make sure to leave reviews! Here's the next chapter :) This Chapter officially makes this fic over 15k words! Woohhoo! I actually think this may be my longest chapter? I think. Not sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine- Losing A Friend Hurts<strong>

_"I like you, Harry. More than I should. And more than I can help it."_

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"But why did you torture me all these past years if you liked me?" Harry asked.

"You know that muggle saying? 'If a boy likes you, he teases you consistently'?" Draco said, still looking at his hands.

"So...you mean?"

"I only teased and hexed you and got on your nerves all the time because it was the only way I could think of at the time that would of made you look at me. Or say my name." Draco said, as he shifted in his seat, visibly uncomfortable.

"Draco-"

"Save it, Harry. I can't-" He made to stand up and leave but Harry grabbed his arm and turned him around and firmly pressed his lips onto Draco's. To say that Draco was utterly shocked was an understatement.

He pulled away quickly.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at Harry as the people in the bar all turned to look at the pair.

"Remember when you asked me who was the boy that I liked? It's you. It's always been you." Harry said as he looked into those stormy grey eyes.

Draco was speechless. Someone in the place wolf whistled and Draco blushed. Harry grinned widely at the others and grabbed Draco and kissed him once more before walking out hand in hand with the boy of his dreams.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done that." Draco said as soon as they were far away enough from Hog's Head. His smile fading rapidly

"Why not?" Harry asked. He still had that stupid grin on his face.

"There were students in there, Potter. It's going to be around the entire damn school by dinner time!" Draco said as he forced his hand out of Harry's.

"And your point?" Harry asked unconcerned.

Draco let out a breath of impatience. "Harry, seriously. Think about it. I'm the damn son of a Death Eater. You're The Chosen One. Figure it the hell out." Draco said almost angry.

"So what?" Harry said, slightly confused.

"Harry! People will start to think that I did the Imperius on you! I'll be locked away in a cell next to my Father. The Ministry has been looking for an excuse to put me in Azkaban ever since you killed the damn Dark Lord. People still think that I was the one who killed Dumbledore!" Draco was nearly yelling at this point.

Harry had to give him a pleading look for him to be quiet as Draco stopped talking. All around them, people were starting to look curiously at them.

"Draco, please. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking back there. I was just thinking about how happy I was. I found out the boy of my dreams liked me back. I've been dreaming of this day for months." Harry pleaded.

"Potter, I've had nasty rumours spread about me since sixth year. It's now two years later and I just barely got out of a lifetime in prison this summer. Please." Draco was nearly begging.

"I'm sorry." Harry pleaded as Draco turned away from him.

"If there is one damn rumour about me in the next twenty four hours, I'll be sure to kill you, Potter." Malfoy growled as he stormed away.

Harry was torn. He felt the ache in his heart as the blond head became smaller and more distant with each step. Harry wanted to chase after him, but his legs wouldn't function correctly. He was rooted to the spot. "Draco..." Harry whimpered as his legs gave out and he sat in the snow.

"Harry?" A voice called softly. He couldn't register who said his name; nor did he care. He started shaking as he wrapped his arms around his legs. Whether it was from the cold, or the misery that was settling in his heart and chest, he couldn't tell.

"Harry?"

He was able to recognize the Italian accent, but couldn't make himself look into the Italian's eyes.

"Harry?" Blaise's voice was a few inches away from his ear and Harry turned his head to look at him.

"What are you doing out here, sitting in the cold snow?" Blaise asked as he kneeled down next to Harry.

"He left me." Harry said, his voice cracking as he tried to conceal his tears. He knew he sounded pathetic, like a heartbroken teenage girl. But he couldn't help it.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Blaise said soothingly.

Harry had tears rolling down his pink cheeks but he didn't feel them, nor did hie care who saw his breakdown.

* * *

><p>"He said he liked me and then he got mad when I kissed him in the Hog's Head. And then he...he left me after stating that he couldn't be with me because his dad is a Death Eater and that everybody will try and kill him because people will think he placed me under the Imperius."<p>

Blaise listened to Harry as he complained to him. They were sitting in the common room, which was thankfully, empty.

"Did he seem upset when you kissed him?" Blaise asked cautiously.

"Not at first. He started kissing me back and then I guess he realised people were watching so he got mad about it." Harry grumbled.

"Harry, I'm not trying to be heartless, but Draco really does like you. He really does. He just... He's not used to being in love with other people. His father never showed him any type of affection. And he never believed his mother when she told him she cared. He grew up confused about a lot of things around him. He's not used to affection." Blaise explained.

"So that's why he always cringes when Pansy hugs him." Harry said thoughtfully.

Blaise nodded.

"Pansy and I were the only two people besides his mother that Draco ever cared about and loved. Being in a relationship is hard for him. He doesn't know how to act and always thinks of the worse situation possible. He'll come around, Harry. I promise. Just give him time." He said, a twinkle in his eye left Harry dazed.

Blaise stood up and walked to the stair case. "I could talk to him, if you want?" Blaise offered.

"Please?" Harry asked, almost desperately.

Blaise smiled as he walked up the stairs. It wasn't hard to figure out what door was Draco's. It was the only one that was closed. Blaise knocked. "Draco?" He called through the door. He heard his friend sigh. He waited patiently before Draco opened the door. "What, Blaise?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Draco let out a sound of impatience before stepping back and letting his friend into the room.

"If this is about Harry, I don't want to hear it." Draco growled as he closed the door.

Blaise sat on the edge of the bed before looking completely innocent.

"Now why would you think I wanted to talk about _Harry_?" Blaise asked, emphasizing Harry's name with a smirk.

Draco felt a faint blush crept up his neck. "What do you _want _Blaise? I'm busy."

"Playing with yourself without any help now? I'm impressed." Blaise said smugly.

"Blaise." Draco growled.

Blaise smiled. "Okay. But really Dray. What happened today? I thought you were going to ask Harry out?"

"He told you, didn't he? About what I said?" Draco asked, his mask set firmly on his face.

"You left him in the middle of Hogsmeade in the snow, Dray. He's very emotional at the moment. He reminds me of Pansy after you told her you were gay." Blaise smiled.

"Potter and Parkinson have nothing in common, Zabini. Nothing. Pansy is a stuck up, sex crazed, _cow._" Draco said as he angrily punched a pillow on his bed.

"And what exactly is Potter, than?"

"I...don't know." Draco admitted.

"Did you tell him you loved him?"

"No. I couldn't. He was looking at me like he wanted to eat me." Draco said as he sat on the floor, his head in his hands.

"He really does care about you, Dray. You should have seen the way he was crying after I found him sitting in the snow." Blaise said. He didn't know why he offered to help the Potter boy.

"He won't look at me again, Blaise. I can't fix what I've already done." Draco said, his voice full of defeat.

"Yes you can, Dray. Just apologize to him for being a complete arse." Blaise said as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and called out Harry's name.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco whispered furiously.

"Helping out a friend. Ah, Harry. There you are. Draco would like a word with you, in private." Blaise smirked as he pulled a confused looking Harry in to the room.

"Uh, Blaise? What are you-"

"Harry, Draco has something to say to you." Blaise said, looking pointedly at his friend. Draco squirmed under his friends' intense glare.

"I'll be back in one hour to examine the progress. So make up, make out. Do something." Blaise said happily as he strolled out of the room with a grin on his face.

Draco scowled at the door as it closed behind his friend. _"I'm going to make him pay for this" _Draco thought to himself as he turned away from Harry's confused face.

"Malfoy-" Harry started.

"We've been through this, Harry. My name is Draco." He said quietly as he sat on the bed.

"Draco-" Harry stopped talking. He didn't know what to say to the blond in front of him.

"Harry, I would say that I was sorry about what I said. But I'm not. What I said was the truth. If this gets out that we're a couple or whatever we are, it's not going to be pleasant. For either of us. I'll be put in Azkaban, and most likely, you'll be put under Auror surveillance for the rest of the year." Draco said as he started to pull of his shirt.

"Draco, I want to be with you. I don't care what they say. They can't stop me from falling in love." Harry said.

Draco looked at him. "What did you just say?"

"Nobody can stop me if I fall for you Draco. It's my life, nobody else's." Harry said as he looked at his sneakers.

"Harry, we just got together three hours ago. You don't love me."

"I've been in love with you since sixth year, Draco. Why do you think I was so obsessed over you? Why do you think I was so intent on saving your arse so many times?" Harry said as he continued to look at the interesting spot on his sneakers.

"Harry, did you down a Love Potion?" Draco asked quickly.

Harry shook his head. "I barely drank anything all day."

"So, you're being honest? You really do like me?" Draco asked. He started chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

Harry looked down at his lips and nodded slowly. "I do love you, Draco. Honest. But I'm only afraid of what Ron and Hermione will say. Only Hermione knows I'm gay, and I really don't have any plans on letting Ron found out."

"Why won't you tell Weasel? I thought he was your best mate?" Draco asked confused.

"He is. But he won't accept my sexuality. When his older brother Charlie came out, he nearly killed him. His own brother. Imagine what he would do to me? Especially since I'm with you." Harry asked fearfully.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have-" Harry cut off as the door to their bedroom flew open. It hit the wall with a _BANG! _and bounced against it.

"So, it's true then, huh? What Lavender and Pavarti saw in Hogsmeade today?" Ron spat out angrily as he looked between his best friend and enemy.

"Ron, what are you on about?" Harry asked, although he knew exactly what his best friend was talking about.

"You and this damned _ferret _are sneaking around behind my back? I knew there had to be a reason for why you weren't so bothered having to share a room with him this year. I just never bloody realised that you- that you-" Ron became silent as anger boiled through his body.

"Ron, nothing is going on between me and Malfoy. We're just friends."

"_Friends? Just Friends? _Harry, she'd told me that she saw you swapping spit with him in Hogsmeade! You're a traitor. How could you do this to me?" Ron roared. His body was shaking with fury.

"Ron, calm down. Please" Harry said as he frantically ran over to him.

"Don't touch me. Don't bloody touch me. You're sick. How can someone be the Saviour of the Bloody Wizarding World, yet enjoy taking it up the arse. You're _sick._" Ron looked at his best friend in complete and utter shame and disgust.

Ron looked at Malfoy. "I hope you enjoy your freedom, you sick bastard, Because after today, you won't have _shit._" He stormed out of the room, leaving the door completely opening.

Complete silence.

A few seconds pass and Harry suddenly burst out in tears. Tears that he had been trying so desperately to hold in the entire day. Tears of happiness. Tears of joy. Tears of utter shame. Tears of disappointment. _"You're sick and I hate you._' Tears kept pouring down Harry's face. _'She saw you swapping spit...ferret...traitor...Wizarding World...Don't bloody touch me' _

No matter how much Harry tried, he couldn't stop the violent flow of tears pouring out of his eyes. He didn't hear Draco calling his name. He couldn't feel Draco's arms wrapping around him. He didn't know Draco had laid him on the bed. He didn't hear Draco calling out for Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I thought this would be a good place to leave off on this Chapter. I'm most likely going to be up half of tonight writing out the next chapter. REVIEWS! i LOVE THEM! aNY KIND! MAKE SURE TO LEAVE THEM! PLEASEE!**


	10. Chapter 10 Unnamed For Now

**A/N: So a few people think that the relationship between Draco/Harry is moving a little too fast. And surprisingly, I agree. I'm going to redo the entire story once I complete it. I've already deleted this story twice from this site. I'm not going to delete it again until I finish it. So, please bare with me on this o.o This chapter is the previous chapter, only in Draco's point of view.****If you can think of a Chapter title, that's be great!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Unnamed For Now (Couldn't think of a chapter title)<strong>

Draco couldn't believe what he had told the Savior of the Wizarding World. He couldn't stop himself from saying those words. "I like you, Harry. More than I should. And more than I can help it."

He looked down at his hands when he said it. It was hard for Draco to admit something that critical to someone. Even his own mother. He doesn't trust anybody saying those words. So why would he put himself in that situation? Had he gone mad?

"But why did you torture me all these past years if you liked me?" He heard Harry ask.

"You know that muggle saying? 'If a boy likes you, he teases you consistently'?" Draco said, still looking at his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look at Harry. He just couldn't. He didn't want to see the confusion on the other boy's face.

"So... You mean?" Harry asked

"I only teased and hexed you and got on your nerves all the time because it was the only way I could think of at the time that would of made you look at me. Or say my name." Draco said as he shifted in his seat. He was becoming more uncomfortable as the seconds went by.

"Draco-" Harry started. But Draco couldn't bare it. He didn't want to here the sick comments that Harry was sure to say to him. He couldn't handle being rejected by the only person that he loved truly. He just couldn't. He stood up, ready to leave the Hog's Head without turning back.

"Save it, Harry. I can't-" Draco made to stand up and leave but before he could take a step towards the exit, he felt Harry grab his arm firmly and spun him around. He was still in shock as he felt Harry press his lips against his own. Draco felt himself melt into the kiss. He started to kiss back when he suddenly he heard someone from the bar wolf whistle. He snapped out of it and pulled away from Harry as quickly as the kiss started.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at Harry as he felt people in the bar turn to look at them.

"Remember when you asked me who was the boy that I liked? It's you. It's always been you." He heard Harry say. But the anger inside his body was overwhelming him. He felt heat burn his cheeks. Whether he was blushing, or because of the anger, he couldn't think. He saw Harry gin stupidly as he turned to look at the bar patrons. He felt Harry grab his hand and drag him out of the bar. As soon as Harry had pulled him far enough away from the bar, Draco snapped. He pulled vicoiusly out of Harry's grip.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done that." He said as the smile faded quickly from Harry's face. Draco was furious.

"Why not?" Harry asked stupidly.

"There were people in that place, Potter. Students! It's going to be around the entire damn school by dinner time!"

"And your point is?" Harry asked.

The fact that Harry was so unconcerned about the kiss was utterly annoying Draco.

He let out a breath of impatience. "Harry, seriously. Think about it. I'm the damn son of a Death Eater. You're The Chosen One. Figure it the hell out." Draco felt the anger boil inside his veins at a dangerous pace.

"So what?" Harry said, slightly confused.

"Harry! People will start to think that I did the Imperius on you! I'll be locked away in a cell next to my Father. The Ministry has been looking for an excuse to put me in Azkaban ever since you killed the damn Dark Lord. People still think that I was the one who killed Dumbledore!" He couldn't control the volume of his voice. Draco finally lost his control of his temper. The look on Potter's face was the only thing that shut Draco up... If only for a few seconds.

"Draco, please. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking back there. I was just thinking about how happy I was. I found out the boy of my dreams liked me back. I've been dreaming of this day for months." Harry pleaded with the other boy.

"Potter, I've had nasty rumours spread about me since sixth year. It's now two years later and I just barely got out of a lifetime in prison this summer. Please." Draco was nearly begging. It killed Draco to use Harry's surname. But it was the anger in him that forced him to use it.

"I'm sorry." Harry pleaded as Draco turned away from him.

"If there is one damn rumour about me in the next twenty four hours, I'll be sure to kill you, Potter." He growled.

Draco barely heard his apology as he walked away. He didn't bother to turn back. He walked back to the castle, anger flowing his body. He barely felt the icy wind hitting his face and he stomped through the snow.

When he entered the common room, Pansy was laying on the couch. She barely looked his way as he walked up to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut, not bothering to lock it. Pansy would know to leave him alone.

He sat on the bed, his body mentally screaming at him for rejecting Harry. Yelling at Harry. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He rubbed at the aching headache that was forming. He groaned and laid on the bed. He grabbed a text book from underneath the bed and tried to concentrate on it. He able to read up to ten paged in his Potions book before the shame settled in the pit of his stomach.

_'rumours...happy...kiss...Imperius...Azkaban...'_ Words of shame formed inside his head. He let his head fall into the book and took steady breaths to keep the tears from falling. He wasn't going to cry. Malfoys don't cry. He looked up as he heard students coming back from Hogsmeade. He grimaced to himself. He heard the students laughing and in his mind, he could see them throwing snow balls at each other. He growled to himself. He knew he had to go apologize to Harry. But he couldn't make himself do it. He threw the book on the other side of the bed in anger and stood up. He walked over to the desk and sat on the chair. He let his head fall on it with a soft thunk. He sat there for a few moments, breathing. He began to feel the anger gradually leave his body.

He heard the muffled voices of Blaise arguing with Pansy in the common room. He smirked to himself slightly as he heard her stomping up the stairs to her room. 'She's such a drama queen.' Draco thought to himself. He let a small smirk form on his lips as he looked outside through the large window in front of the desk. He sighed as he watched the younger kids play in the snow.

Turning around, back to the bed, Draco walked over to it and laid face down on the bed. He was comtemplating on whether he should take a nap when he suddenly heard someone knock on his door. He growled.

"What?" He asked as he heard Blaise's vioce through the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Draco grumbled and stood up from the bed. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Can I come in?" The Italian asked.

Draco let out a breath of impatience as he stepped back and let Blaise through the door.

"If this is about Harry, I don't want to hear it." Draco said as he looked at his friend.

He watched as Blaise sat on the bed. He closed the door and looked into the brown eyes of his best friend. The innocent look on his face didn't fool Draco for one second.

"Now why would you think I wanted to talk about Harry?" Blaise said with a Malfoy worthy smirk.

Draco felt his face become hot. "What do you want, Blaise? I'm busy." He growled.

"Playing with yourself without any help now? I'm impressed." Blaise said smugly.

Draco growled his friend's name.

"Okay. But really Dray. What happened today? I thought you were going to ask Harry out?" Blaise said, looking at his best friend.

"He told you, didn't he? About what I said?" Draco asked, his mask set firmly on his face. Even through the Mask, Draco knew that Blaise could see the annoyed terror in his eyes.

"You left him in the middle of Hogsmeade in the snow, Dray. He's very emotional at the moment. He reminds me of Pansy after you told her you were gay." Blaise smiled.

"Potter and Parkinson have nothing in common, Zabini. Nothing. Pansy is a stuck up, sex crazed, cow." Draco said as he angrily punched a pillow on his bed. He didn't remember walking over to the bed, but as he punched the pillow, Harry's disappointed face flashed briefly in his mind and he gritted his teeth.

"And what exactly is Potter, than?" Blaise asked, completely oblivious to the emotions running through his best friend.

"I don't know" Draco hated to admit what he felt for The Chosen One. He mentally scowled at himself for thinking of the title of his love.

"Did you tell him you loved him?" Blaise asked as he turned to look at him.

"No. I couldn't. He was looking at me as if he wanted to eat me." Draco said. He sat on the floor, letting his hands catch his head as he hung it in shame.

"He really does care about you, Dray. You should have seen the way he was crying after I found him sitting in the snow." Blaise said. He wasn't sure how he managed to get involved helping his best friend get the boy of his dreams. But he wanted Draco to be happy. He deserved it, after everything the war had put him through.

"He won't look at me again, Blaise. I can't fix what I've already done." Draco said, his voice full of defeat. He couldn't recognize his voice as he let the words fall from his lips.

"Yes you can, Dray. Just apologize to him for being a complete arse." Blaise said.

Draco watched him as he stood up and made his way to the door. Draco thought he was leaving but felt his eyes grow wide as he heard Blaise calling out to Potter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco whispered furiously despite the fact they were the only two in the room.

He didn't trust himself to speak at a normal tone.

Blaise smirked as he pulled a surprised looking Harry into the room. The look on Potter's face would have made Draco laugh in any other situation, but the one his was currently in. Trust Blaise to make him uncomfortable. He rolled his eyes as he watched Blaise leave the room with a smirk.

"I'm going to make him pay for this" Draco thought to himself as he turned away from Harry's confused face.

"Malfoy-" Harry started. Draco cringed at the use of his surname.

"We've been through this, Harry. My name is Draco." He answered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Draco-" Harry stopped talking. He didn't know what to say to the blond in front of him.

"Harry, I would say that I was sorry about what I said. But I'm not. What I said was the truth. If this gets out that we're a couple or whatever we are, it's not going to be pleasant. For either of us. I'll be put in Azkaban, and most likely, you'll be put under Auror surveillance for the rest of the year." Draco said as he started to pull of his shirt. He was started to become so hot. He didn't know why.

"Draco, I want to be with you. I don't care what they say. They can't stop me from falling in love." Harry said. Draco looked at him. He was staring at his shoes. Draco could sense that the boy was as nervous as he felt.

Draco looked at him. "What did you just say?"

"Nobody can stop me if I fall for you Draco. It's my life, nobody else's." Harry said as he looked at his sneakers.

Draco was confused. "Harry, we only just got together three hours ago. You don't love me."

"I've been in love with you since sixth year, Draco. Why do you think I was so obsessed over you? Why do you think I was so intent on saving your arse so many times?" Harry said as he continued to look at the interesting spot on his sneakers.

Draco was confused. _How can he say that to me when he put my Father in Azkaban? How can he say that to me when he put me through Hell?_

"Harry, did you down a Love Potion?" Draco asked. He looked at the boy who had shot his head up at the question.

"No. I barely drank anything all day until we got to Hogsmeade." Harry answered.  
>Draco couldn't believe his luck. "So, you're being honest? You really do like me?" Draco asked. He started chewing on his bottom lip nervously.<p>

Draco saw Harry looking at his mouth. Harry nodded slowly. "I do love you, Draco. Honest. But I'm only afraid of what Ron and Hermione will say. Only Hermione knows I'm gay, and I really don't have any plans on letting Ron found out."

"Why won't you tell Weasel? I thought he was your best mate?" Draco asked confused. He thoguht the Weasel and Potter told each other everything.

"He is. But he won't accept my sexuality. When his older brother Charlie came out, he nearly killed him. His own brother. Imagine what he would do to me? Especially since I'm with you." Harry asked fearfully.

Draco understood at that moment why Harry was so scared of telling the Weasley boy. He was afraid of Draco getting hurt. He was afraid that he would lose his best friend.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Draco said before he could stop himself. He looked at Harry and noticed the regret written clear all over his face.

"I shouldn't of-" Harry was cut off as a raging Ron came throguh the door, slamming the door agaisnt the wall.

Draco saw Harry flinch.

"So, it's true then, huh? What Lavender and Pavarti saw in Hogsmeade today?" Ron spat out angrily as he looked between his best friend and enemy.

"Ron, what are you on about?" Harry asked, although he knew exactly what his best friend was talking about.

"You and this damned_ ferret_ are sneaking around behind my back? I knew there had to be a reason for why you weren't so bothered having to share a room with him this year. I just never bloody realised that you- that you-" Ron became silent as anger boiled through his body.

Draco didn't dare move. He wasn't in the mood to fight the Weasel. He was too occupied staring at the shock and horror that was on Harry' face. He hand his hand around his wand that was in his pocket.

"Ron, nothing is going on between me and Malfoy. We're just friends." Harry said frantically.  
>Draco looked at him.<p>

_'What the hell is he doing to himself?'_ Draco thought as he watched Ron shaking with pure Weasley Rage.

"_Friends? Just Friends?_ Harry, she'd told me that she saw you swapping spit with him in Hogsmeade! You're a traitor. How could you do this to me?" Ron roared.

"Ron, calm down. Please" Harry said as he frantically ran over to him. Draco almost stopped him. But he didn't need to. Ron jumped away from him in disgust.

"Don't touch me. Don't bloody touch me. You're sick. How can someone be the Saviour of the Bloody Wizarding World, yet enjoy taking it up the arse. You're sick." Ron looked at his best friend in complete and utter shame and disgust.

Ron looked at Draco. "I hope you enjoy your freedom, you sick bastard, Because after today, you won't have shit." He stormed out of the room, leaving the door completely open.

There was a few seconds of silence before Harry suddenly burst out in manic tear. Draco watched as his love fell against the edge of the bed onto the floor and continued crying his soul out.

Draco rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. He was whispering words of comfort in his ear. But it didn't help. Whether Harry couldn't hear him, or in too much shock, Draco didn't know the answer. He picked up the crying Harry in his arms and placed him gently onto the bed. He called out Blaise's name.  
>Blaise came running into the room, utterly worried. He was shocked at the sight in front of him.<p>

"Draco? What's-"

"Stay with him. I'm going to go knock some fucking sense into Weasel." Draco said angrily.

"Draco. What happened? Tell me." Blaise said as he kept his eyes on the broken Boy Who Lived.

"Weasel broke him. He told Harry that he was a disgrace to the Wizardign World. I don't know nor do I care what caused Weasel to act like that. But he's completely dead to me. He's going to pay for making Harry this hurt." Draco said as his wand spit out red and green sparks.

"Dray, calm down." Blaise pleaded.

"Look at what he did to Harry! I'm not going to let him get away with this, Blaise!" Draco said aggervated that Blaise didn't understand.

"Dray, I know how mad you are. Just let them both calm down. Go comfort Harry. He needs it more than ever. Ron is his best friend. Hearing him deny acceptance from Ron must've hurt him really horrible. What Potter needs now is comfort. Go." Blaise said as he pointed to the crying Harry on the bed.

Draco bit his lip as he looked at his best friend. "Fine. But if I see him alone, he's dead."

"You can't do anything to him, Dray. You're on parole. If you do anything to hurt any students, you'll be shipped right over ti Azkaban in a second. It's going to be bad enough if Weasel tells all of Hogwarts that you two are an item. Just avoid violence for now. I can deal with the Gryffindors for you. I'm not the one on parole." Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, Blaise. I owe you a big one."

"I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate you giving favours to other men." Blaise's smirk grew as Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Zabini, go. Before I change my mind." Draco threatened, depsite the smile that was forming on his lips.

Blaise made kissy faces at Draco as he made his way to the door.

Draco sighed as he made his way to the bed. He climbed on top of it and wrapped his arms around Harry. The crying boy shook violently in his arms from the flow of tears. He made comforting circles on the boy's back and started whispering comforting words in the boy's raven colored hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was the previous chapter, except in Draco's point of view! It's alot more longer than the previous chapter, and I'm confident with it! Leave reviews, and whatever else! Leave suggestions! Thank you! If you see a mistake or soemthing, let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11 Blaze Of Fury

**A/N: This is Chapter Eleven of "One Shared Bed" We get a lot of Angry!Ron in this. And I honestly think his reactions at the end is funny. I don't quite know why though xD. I changed the title of this chapter because I thought it's be better (and get under Ron's skin) more if (Blaise) was actually calm and not all GRRR! about it xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven- Blaze of Fury(It was originally going to be called "Blaise's Blaze of Fury")<strong>

Blaise walked out of Draco's room and closed the door behind him. He felt guilt for his friend. He never had a reason to hate the Weasel. But seeing how hurt Draco had been made the dislike of Weasley present in his heart. Blaise growled to himself as he walked down to the common room. He heard the Weasel yelling as he stepped down from the last step and looked around. He rolled his eyes as he noticed the red head complaining- loudly I might add- to Hermione and Seamus.

"I don't give a _hell _if that flaming homo was my friend since I was eleven. He bloody betrayed me, Hermione. How can he do that to me?" Ron was complaining.

Blaise rolled his eyes as he walked over to stand behind Ron's chair.

"Ron, he can't help who he falls for. If I remember correctly, we fell for each other and were afraid to tell Harry about it. Didn't we?" Hermione asked.

"We're completely different, Hermione! He's with Malfoy. _Bloody_ Malfoy!" Ron tried reasoning with her.

She sighed. "Ron, honestly. He's been your best friend before you knew he was gay, or bisexual. Whatever his orientation is. You've shared a room with him for years. Now you're angry at him? For now telling you? Or because he's gay?" Hermione asked.

"But- He- He's GAY! He likes it from behind, Hermione. That's not normal. It's sick and disgusting." Ron said in disgust.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, mate. Is that all your mad about? So what if he's gay? You're not in control of who you fall for. If he likes Malfoy, then there's nothing you can do to stop it. Malfoy is attractive to a lot of girls in Hogwarts. Some boys even are jealous of his beauty."

Ron scoffed. "I'm not going to accept him being gay. It's nasty and foul. It's not normal."

"So if you think homosexuality is so wrong, what do you think of Remus being a werewolf and he dated Tonks! How do you feel about that?" Seamus asked.

"That's a different story. Completely different story." Blaise finally spoke up.

Ron jumped out of his chair and stared at him.

"What do you want, you filthy Slytherin?" Ron asked, grabbing for his wand.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Is that the best comeback you can come up with? I always thought the Weasleys were smart. I guess I was wrong." Blaise said with a little shrug.

"Are you gay too? Is that why you're Malfoy's best friend? You take it up the ass too?" Ron spat.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'm his friend because I don't care what or who he likes, Weasel. He's my friend. And I happen to respect that." Blaise said as he sat next to Hermione on the couch.

Hermione smiled at him. "About time someone shares my view on this subject!" She said smiling at Blaise and Seamus.

Ron made a noise of disgust. "He's nasty, Hermione."

"Ronald, calm down. You can't help who you fall for. You can't. Even though I don't like Malfoy, I'm going to respect him and Harry."

"How the hell can you say that Hermione? He bloody tortured you for seven years! You're a Mudblood to him! You're nothing but dirt in his eyes!" Ron argued.

"Malfoy changed, Ron. You may not see it. But a lot of others have. Have you noticed that he hasn't been getting on our nerves at all this year? He's been keeping to himself." Hermione pointed out.

"That's because he doesn't want anybody to know what he's really up to! He's plotting something against Harry. I know he is!" Ron demanded.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Draco isn't doing anything to Harry. He hasn't spoken to him properly until this week when Potter asked him to Hogsmeade." Blaise said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Harry asked Malfoy to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked in shock.

"Well, yeah. He had a good time until Malfoy pointed out that he'll be in Azkaban if word gets out that they're almost dating." Zabini said.

Ron's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "This will be a great story for the Daily Prophet. Why didn't I think of it before now?"

"Ronald! You will do NOTHING!" Hermione scolded him.

His face fell.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Weasley, I'm sure you think you're pulling off the 'disappointed face' with ambition, but I assure you, it's not going to fool Granger. She's smarter than you think."

Ron turned on him. "Don't you dare say anything to my girlfriend, you- you-"

Blaise mock yawned. "Are you done being a great irritation, Weasley? I'm not sure how Granger puts up with your ignorance on a daily basis. I have to admit though, before today, I never had a problem with you and your sick views on the world. But today just completely ruined my views on you." Blaise said.

"I never asked for your admiration, Zabini." Ron spat into the fire.

"Ron, calm down." Hermione pleaded.

"No, Mione. I'm sick of being lied to. I wonder what else he's been hiding from me. I mean, he's been hanging around you more than ever this year. What does he do when I'm not around?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He tells me things when your not around for the simple fact that he knows how you will react to half of the things he's told me. For example. This is the reason why he's never told you he likes blokes. Look at the way you're reacting." Hermione said. She was forcing herself to remain calm.

"It's a wonder how you put up with him, Granger. I'm impressed" Blaise said as he looked at her with a smile. She blushed.

"Stop hitting on her, you filth!" Ron demanded.

"Really? I didn't know that complimenting a girl was hitting on her." Blaise said unconcerned.

"Ron, calm down." Hermione said, all patience finally lost.

"Whatever, Hermione. I can't deal with you cuddling up to a flamer." Ron said in disgust. He stood up from the chair and made to move away.

"I'm done with you, Ronald. I can't take your shite anymore. I'm done." Hermione lashed out, anger boiling in her voice. Ron turned around.

"You've got to be kidding. This is because of Harry, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"No, it's not. I've tried being patient with you. And I'm done. I can't deal with your sick views of the world. I can't deal with the fact that you're willing to throw away your friendship with Harry just because he's with Draco." Hermione said, shaking her head in disgust at her now ex-boyfriend.

"You're serious?" Ron asked in shock.

"As serious as a heart attack." Hermione lashed out.

Blaise looked at her with admiration as Ron stormed off.

"So what are you going to do now? Don't you share a room with him?" Blaise asked.

She shrugged. "I'll sleep in the common room if I have to, Blaise. I'm done trying to be patient with him."

"If you want, I can ask Pansy to switch bedrooms?"

"I don't think she'd like that, Blaise." She said with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Sure she will! It's hard to believe, but Pansy does like Weasley. And besides, her and I aren't really a couple. We just sleep together because we enjoy sex." He shrugged.

"And you're sure she wouldn't mind?" Hermione said, thinking that it's be a good idea to switch room mates.

"Of course she won't. She's had a crush on Weasley since third year." Blaise said, smiling up at Hermione.

She beamed and stood up. "I'll go get my things and put them in your room." She said with a smile.

he smiled at her as she ran up the stairs.

'_Mission complete. Weasley's going to have a fit.' _Blaise thought with a smirk on his face as he went up to his room.

Pansy was laying on the bed, reading. He looked at her with a raised eye brow.

She smiled at him. "Hey, Blaise."

"Do you mind doing me a favour, Pans?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure. Anything." She said, sitting up.

"Changing room mates? I'll give you the Weasel if you exchange with Granger." He asked

She beamed. "Are you serious?"

He smiled. "Yes. She's packing her things right now. Go pack your things."

He laughed as she started running around the room grabbing her belongings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the end of that Chapter. No Drarry in this, but I know it was necessary. I'm happy about the break up. I hate them as a couple. It annoys me dearly. I know it was probably out of nowhere that she said it, but I had to do it eventually. I want Blamione to happen. And so it will! :) REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND WRACKSPURTS AFTER YOUR HEAD!**


	12. Chapter 12 Unnamed For Now

**A/N: Chapter Twelve will remain unnamed for a while. Yes, I realise it's incredibly short. And I send my apologies to all of you. I couldn't get alot in this chapter. I've spent hours on it, trying to make it longer. And I've honestly had a brain fart with this. I'm sorry. Critism of this chapter is MOST DEFINITELY welcome. I encourage it. Really :) Sorry about the wait for this. After I complete this story finally, I will get a BETA and have them help fix up the Chapters. I promise. Thanks for all the reviews on the previous Chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve-Unnamed for now <strong>

Draco was still holding Harry as the tears settled down. He wasn't crying hardly at all anymore. And Draco was grateful for it. "Why are you still here, Malfoy?" Harry said through the tears.

"Because I'm not going to run away from you any more, Harry. I was a coward before. I decided that I don't care what the world thinks of me. If I have to be dragged off to Azkaban because I'm with you, Than I will gladly go to Azkaban. There's nothing wrong with our relationship." Draco explained as he looked into Harry's green eyes.

Harry gave him a weak smile.

"And as for the Weasel, Blaise is going to take care of him." Draco said as Harry's eyes became bigger.

"What about the rest of the world, Draco? You know that this is going to get out. And soon." Harry said worriedly chewing on his bottom lip.

"I have no doubts in my mind that Weasel will be the cause of the drama that we will indeed be facing, my dear Harry. But we are both strong enough to face them all, are we not?" Draco said as he gazed into those green eyes. Those eyes always seemed to burn right trough his body, all the way to his soul.

"If I'm with you, Dray, I know I can get through this. But I'm worried about what you're mum would say about this? And what about Lucius? You know he hates me, Dray." Harry asked as he looked at their interlocked fingers.

"Harry, my mother knows of my sexuality. And she knows how much in love with you that I am. She won't be surprised about my sexuality. My father is locked up. He can't do much of anything as it is." Draco said with a small smile creeping slowly onto his lips.

"Do you think we can handle the press?_ The Daily Prophet_ is a sick thing to deal with. I should know, of all people." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"And I'm guessing some of the nonsense you dealt with was my fault, huh?" Draco said ashamed.

Harry smiled. "Of course it was. But you weren't the problem back then. Back then it was Rita Skeeter. You, I could deal with. It was Skeeter who I couldn't win against." Harry made a face and Draco laughed.

He kissed Harry and Harry smiled against his lips as he laid back on the bed, with Draco slowly sitting on top of him. Each boy did not want to break the kiss. They broke apart regrettably as Blaise barged into the room

"Draco! Guess what!" Blaise interrupted them as he barged into the room. He completely ignored the compromising position that his friends were in and started talking.

"Weasel and Granger broke up!" He said happily as he jumped onto the bed.

"What? Are you serious?" Harry asked as he broke off the kiss.

Blaise nodded. "Pansy is going to be his room mate for now on. Granger's bunking with me!" Blaise was ecstatic.

"Why did they...?" Harry trailed off as he thought to himself.

"Granger didn't accept the way Weasley treated you and so she broke up with him!" Blaise was bouncing on the bed with pure joy.

"I didn't know Slytherins could be so happy." Harry said teasingly.

"Oh shut it, you." Blaise said with a smile as he chucked a heavy pillow at Harry's head.

"Hey!" Harry said with a laugh as he chucked a pillow at Blaise.

A moment later all three of the biys were having an intense pillow fight. They had been throwing pillows at each other for nearly an hour before they all collapsed onto the bed. Sweat dripping down each of their faces.

Harry looked at his love with a smile.

"Draco, that's the first time I've ever seen you have fun without it consisting of teasing me or some first years."

Draco stuck out his tongue as Blaise laughed.

* * *

><p>"Ron, I'm leaving. I'm switching bedrooms." Hermione said as she walked into the room.<p>

Ron was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the wall opposite him with a blank expression on his face. He shrugged at her as an answer.

"You're going to be rooming with Parkinson." Hermione said, giving a rare smirk.

He looked at her sharply as she moved around the room, gathering her things.  
>"What?" He demanded.<p>

"You're new sex mate is Pansy Parkinson. Deal with it." She said as she finished packing the last of her belongings in her trunk. She shrunk it to the size of a large coin and put it in her pocket.

He looked at her, chest rising and falling with many emotions.

"Hello, Parkinson. Have fun." Hermione greeted the Slytherin with a sly grin on her face as she walked in to the room.

Ron scowled at the retreating form of Hermione _bloody_ Granger.

"Listen here, Parkinson. I don't bloody want any damned part of you near me, or that bed. Do you hear me?" Ron grimaced as the thought of a naked Parkinson flashed in his mind.

"Oh, sure thing, Ronnie-kins." Pansy said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Ron nearly throw his dinner up.

He walked out of the room in disgust, not wanting to spend any more time with that cow that wasn't necessary. He was debating where to go when the thought popped into his head. He grinned widely as he made his way back to his room, completely ignoring Parkinson, he grabbed a piece of parchment, quill, and a bottle of ink. He made his way to the owlery, smirking slightly as the plot formed more vididly into his mind with each step.

_"Merlin, with all this evil in me, I should have been Sorted into Slytherin." _Ron thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to the Owlery.

He smirked as he started writing out his letter:

_Rita Skeeter,_  
><em>My name is Ronald Bilius Weasley. And boy, do I have some juicy gossip to share with you! I have been informed recently of a relationship that I know that you would be very interested in. Imagine Harry James Potter "Saviour of the Wizarding World" falling madly in love with the son of a crazed Death Eater? That's right. It's true.<em>  
><em>I am aware that you are associated with Draco Malfoy? And Lucius Malfoy? I have been informed that Mr. Potter is in very tender relations with the young Malfoy Heir.<em>  
><em>Imagine that! The Boy Who Lived in a relationship with Draco Lucius Malfoy! A Death Eater, of all people!<em>  
><em>It's quite sickening, isn't it? If you are interested in more details, send an owl in response when you have a chance. I do not wish to meet with you- too risky, y'know?<em>

_Ronald Weasley_

_Ron smirked immensely as he turned around, looking for a school owl to attach the letter to. He found a Brown owl and called to it. The owl came soaring down to him, landing gently on his shoulder. He petted the owl on its stomach before he tied the letter to the owls' leg. As he owl flew off, Ron made his way back to the common room, avioding being caught by Filch twice in the process._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I'm aware of the horribleness of this Chapter. And I'm sorry for it. Leave me some suggestions on how to beter this chapter up? Give me some Chapter Titles for this Chapter? Some suggestions on future Chapters? **


	13. Chapter 13 Draco's Visit

**A/N: Sorry about the last Chapter. I had major writer's block on it and that's why it sucked so bad. So do your worst and flame all over it. Please? I encourage all the rage.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Draco's Visit<strong>

**_The Boy Who Lived- Dating A Death Eater?_**  
><strong><em>-Rita Skeeter<em>**

**_As a writer for the Daily Prophet, it is my duty to select excellent and mind blowing stories. I have been recently informed of a certain relationship going on between The Boy Who Lived, and a certain Death Eater student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy in question will remain unamed for his secruity... Although his father is well known to be in the inner circle of the Death Eater ring._**  
><strong><em>I will not speak of my informant on this matter. As details of whether the young Death Eater has manipulated The Chosen One's mind, that is another story .<em>**  
><strong><em>As the details unfold of this relationship, I will report to my readers regularly.<em>**  
><strong><em>(details on page 11)<em>**

Ron smiled evilly to himself as he folded the newspaper back up. Hermione looked in his direction with a disgusted look on her face. Harry threw the paper to the middle of the table and stood up. He walked over to his former friend and shook his head in disgust.

"How could you do this, Ron?" He asked disgustedly.

Ron shrugged his shoulders unconcerned and continued eating his bowl of cereal with a smirk on his lips. Harry looked over to the Slytherin and he looked horrified. Harry bit his lip as all around him students began to slowly look towards Harry at the Gyrffindor table. Harry tried his best to ignore the staring, but as fast as the whispers had started, the quicker he became angry. He felt the terrible guilt start to form low in the pit of his stomach and looked across the hall again. Draco wasn't at the table anymore. Harry quickly stood up and ran out of the Hall.

Before he could reach the alcove to the dormitory, a hand grabbed his shoulder and quickly turned him around. Before he could see who had grabbed him, a fist had made contact with his mouth and nose, making his glasses fall of of his face. He fell back against the floor in pain, and slowly he started to see blackness in front of his eyes.

"Who hit him, Blaise? Tell me now!" Hermione asked as she rushed with him to the Hospital Wing.

"I... don't... know" He said panting slightly as they stopped in front of the large oak doors to catch their breaths.

"You were there, Blaise! How couldn't you see who hit him?"

"The person had a hood on, Granger. I couldn't see their face. I wouldn't doubt that it was a girl who hit him though. Those heels clicking on the marble flooring down there pretty much gave it away." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Who was the girl?" Hermione asked.

Blaise shrugged and made her way through the door, closely followed by the Italian Slytherin.

"My, my. I thought I'd never see this sight. A Slytherin and Gryffindor standing together and not insulting." A voice said near the middle of the room.

Blaise rolled his eyes as he seen the red face of Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you doing here, Parkinson?" He asked as he walked over to her bed near the back.

"One of the Weasley twins threw a hex at me this morning and I've been here ever since." She answered with an air of unimportance.

"Why would he do that?" Blaise asked, completely forgetting about the reason why he and Grnager had been there in the first place.

"Never mind that, Blaise. I'm sure you're not here for me. Now go to Potter. He's at the end over there." Pansy said as she pointed to the bed a few yards away from her.  
>It was covered away from spectators noisy eyes.<p>

Blaise walked over to it and heard Granger talking softly to Potter.

"...Harry I know you're mad and I'm sorry but I really doubt that Ginny was the one to hit you and run. Blaise said that the person was wearing heels. Heels!" Granger shrieked as she flung her arms around to emphasis her point.

"Ginny does have heels, Mione. She just doesn't wear them a lot." Harry pointed out.

"Why would Ginny do that to you though?"

"Because of her damned brother and the twisted story in the paper." Harry said grudgingly as Madame Pomfrey came over to him to do the usual diagnosis charms.

"I'll see you soon, Harry. And if I see Ginny-"

"Don't bother with it, Hermione. I killed the almighty Dark Lord; I'm sure I can handle a jealous ex girlfriend of mine." Harry interrupted.

"Potter, are you sure? When Draco heard about the attack, he went furious. I'm surprised he didn't come up here yet to demand an answer out of you." Blaise said with a look of concern.

"He hasn't seen me yet." Harry said with a look of utter disappointment.

"Should I go find him?" Blaise asked as Harry quickly shook his head.

"No. I don't want to bother him. I'm Harry Potter. I can handle being in the Wing by myself." Harry said, the disappointment clearly visible in his voice.

"Harry-"

"Just go, guys. I'm fine. Promfrey said I'd be out tomorrow morning. And early." Harry tried giving a reassuring smile, but he knew he failed miserably by the looks his friends gave him as they walked away. Soon after they left, Harry fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

"Hey, Malfoy. You know you're pathetic boyfriend is in the Hospital Wing, right?" The voice of Ron Weasley said as he looked across the room at the blond who was studying his Charms work.

"What are you on about, Weasel? Haven't you done enough damage to this room with your breath?" Malfoy snapped back at him as he continued to read his notes.

"Your boyfriend just punched in the face by a girl. I'm guessing that you are the man in the relationship." Ron spat back.

"Why the hell do you care about Potter all of a sudden? Or are you just mocking him?" Draco asked, looking up at the red head.

"I figured you would care, seeing as the both of you 'care so much' for each other." Ron glared at the Slytherin as he stood up and started to pack his things. He stopped in the middle of putting his Charms book in his bag as Blaise and Hermione came into the room. Hermione glared. Blaise looked at him concerned. Over in the corner, Ron snickered.

"What?" Draco asked innocently as he stared at the two.

"Why haven't you visited Harry yet? He's been there since breakfast!" Hermione exploded.

"I- I-" Draco stuttered in a nonMalfoy-like matter.

"Well? What the bloody hell are you waiting for? Go!" Blaise urged, pushing Draco put of the portrait hole.

Draco stumbled out of the hole and quickly made the decision to run like hell to see if his boyfriend was okay.

Are we even official enough to be calling each other that? Draco thought to himself as he mooved passed the laughing group of Ravenclaws. Whether they were laughing at him, or not, Draco didn't really care. All he cared about was seeing if Harry was okay.

As he turned the corner, he bumped into a fifth year Ravenclaw. The boy pushed him away.

"Where's your pathetic boyfriend, Malfoy? Eh? I bet he's plotting on how to get you into Azkaban. You sick fuck." The Ravenclaw spat on the floor next to Draco. He rolled his eyes and moved passed the boy and ran the rest of the way without incident.

He arrived at the Wing with a sigh of relief. He stopped for a few moments to catch his breath. When he caught enough breath in his lungs, he made his way over to his boyfriend's bed. It was the only bed in there, seeing as Pansy was no where to be seen. He looked around the surrounding curtains of his lover's bed and smiled in relief as he watched his lover's chest raise and fall lightly as he slept.

Without thinking, he conjured a chair next to Harry's bed and sat on it, grabbing his hand in he process. The sudden warmth of some one's fingers slowly woke Harry up.  
>Harry smiled at Draco as Draco smiled back at him.<p>

"Harry, what happened?" He asked quietly, rubbing a thumb on the back of Harry's hand.

"Some on punched me. Don't know who, though." Harry said tiredly as he focused his eyes on Draco's.

"Do you know why?" He asked.

Harry shook his head.

Draco swore under his breath.

"Dray, I'll be fine." Harry reassured him.

"I should of been down there to protect you, Harry! What kind of boyfriend am I? Leaving you alone like i did this morning!" Draco whispered angrily.

"It's not your fault, Draco. Stop blaming yourself. I'm pretty sure I know who it was." Harry hesitated.

"Well?" The blond demanded.

"Ginny." Harry said it quickly, but Draco heard it perfectly clear as if it was screamed into his ear.

"Why would she-" Draco cut off as he realised that she had been Harry's ex girlfriend.

"She's jealous and angry at me." Harry said unconcerned as Draco placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Draco, unless you're going to sleep in this bed with me, I suggest you stop." Harry said with a smile as Draco started kissing down his face and sucking lightly as his neck.

He looked at the green eyes and smirked. "When you get the hell out of here, I'm going to wreck your insides for not telling me about this." Draco promised with an evil smirk.

Harry's eyes lit up with a burning passion that Draco laughed softly at.

He gave Harry a longing kiss before he turned around and left the Hospital wing with one thing on his mind; the growing erection that was now forming in his pants all due to the green eyed beauty that was laying in a bed not too far from where he stood.

* * *

><p><strong>A: I really hope this Chapter made up for the horrible one. I really do apologize for it! Leave some reviews on this? I love getting them :) Any kind! I'm also in the process of fixing up the earlier Chapters. I'm going to eventually make a new story with the edited version. It may or may nt be any ifferent from the current one. Who knows? Only I do! :D**

**Review, Please!**


	14. Chapter 14 Is This All Just A Sick Trick

**A/N: This is Chapter fourteen. I had also been thinking of getting a BETA earlier than I originally planned, so I guess if you want to BETA my story (the past chapters) PM I guess. And I'll upload the fixed up Chapters as a revised story, 'kay? We get a bit Angry!Harry in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen- Is this all just a Sick Trick?<strong>

That day was probably the longest day of Draco's short life. Harry had been in the Hospital Wing all day, getting headaches and blacking out from Merlin-knows-what. It was a relief to him when he felt hands wrap around his waist as he was laying on his side on the bed. He turned around slowly and felt his eyes become wide with happiness as he saw Harry laying next to him with that stupid grin on his face that Draco had grown to love...Sure they have only been going out for three days, but Draco cared deeply for him.

"How are you doing, Harry?" He asked slowly as Harry carefully got in bed next to him.

"Fine. I still have a headache but it's going away now that I'm with you." Harry answered quietly, as though ashamed to admit it.

Draco smirked and cuddled up to him.

"I never seen you as the cuddling type, Draco." Harry teased.

Draco scoffed at that and moved even closer to the raven haired boy next to him.

"When I see that damned She-Weasel, I'll-"

"No need to Dray. Blaise did wonders to her." Harry smiled triumphantly.

"So it was her that hit you?" Draco demanded as Harry nodded slowly.

"Dray, why didn't you visit me until late last night?" Harry asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I wasn't aware of anything until Weasel said something. I thought he was lying, so I didn't bother until Granger and Zabini came rushing in. I seen the worried looks on their faces. So I ran to you." He said ashamed. He wouldn't look at his lover.

"Draco, I love you. Really. But you really can be thick sometimes." Harry joked.

"I should have gone to you sooner, Harry. I never should have just sat there and waited to see if you would show-"

Harry pressed his lips on Draco's. Harry quickly worked his tongue into Draco's mouth and felt satisfaction when he heard Draco moan deeply within his chest. Harry sat on top of him quickly and started grinding on him slowly, never breaking apart from his lips.

"Harry, please." Draco moaned lightly against his lips as he felt himself become aroused.

"Gladly." Harry smirked against the blonde's lips and slowly moved his hands towards his lover's member. He smiled in satisfaction as Draco made those loving moans against his lips.

Harry was in the process of pulling Draco's pants off, when Blaise came barging in the room, not even bothering to knock.

"Guys, Dumbledore wants to see both of you in his office, immediately." He said rushed, as though he had been running.

"Do you ever fucking knock, Blaise? Really?" Draco demanded annoyed as he pulled his pants back up and pushed Harry away regrettably.

"Wha- Oh. Sorry." Blaise finally saw the sight in front of him. A blushing Harry and his best friend with no shirt on, was also blushing fiercely. "Well, Dumbledore-"

"We heard the first time. Now get out." Draco snapped as he got off the comfy bed.

Harry looked at the Italian as he made hisway out the door, looking embarassed.

"Harry? Hello?" Draco was waving his hand in front of Harry's eyes. Whatever Harry was thinking, Draco couldn't tell.

"What? Oh. Sorry." Harry said, looking away from the door and putting his shirt back on.

* * *

><p>"What do you suppose Dumbledore wants with us?" Draco asked Harry asked they walked hand in hand together to the Headmaster's office.<p>

Harry shrugged. He couldn't help but to wonder that himself. _"Does this have something to do with school work? Ron and Ginny? Us?"_ He thought as they stepped in front of the large gargoyle. Draco regrettably let go of his hand as the Gargoyle moved upwards. He instantly missed the warmth of his boyfriend's hand against his own.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in, boys." Dumbledore's soft voice came easily.

Draco and Harry gave each or one last look as the door opened softly in front of them.

Albus Dumbledore was smiling softly as they entered. He gestured them to the red velvet each sat down in the chairs nervously looking at the Headmaster.

The Headmaster suddenly appeared grave behind his glasses.

"Sir?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Harry, forgive me for summoning you on such short notice. I need to talk to you and Mr. Malfoy privately." The Headmaster said softly.

"Sir? What is it?" Harry asked again.

"It has come to my attention Harry that you and Mr. Malfoy are in some sort of relationship. Am I correct on this matter?" He peered over his half moon spectacles knowingly.

"Yes sir. But why? Is there a problem?" Harry asked, nearing scared.

"No, Harry. But it has come to attention, however that there has been many rumours going around concerning you and Draco." Dumbledore said, peering at both of the boys. Draco looked calm. Harry was curious and concerned.

"Sir? May I ask why you are-"

"Draco, has Mr. Zabini been hanging around you and Mr. Potter more recently?" The Headmaster asked, interrupting Harry's question. Draco nodded slowly.

"Yes. They've become closer during the year. Why?"

"Harry, step out for one moment, please?" Dumbledore asked, waving a hand as the door opened on its own accord.

Harry was even more confused but did as he was told. He heard silence as the door shut behind him.

Albus peered over his glasses at Draco. Draco couldn't help but to feel a slight nerve twitching in his neck at the piercing gaze that old man was giving him.

"Draco, I need you to be honest with me when I ask you this next question." He stopped for a moment to let Draco sink in the thought. "Have you and Mr. Blaise Zabini given Harry a love potion? To fool him into thinking you love him?" Draco looked shocked for a moment before he placed his Malfoy Mask on. "No, sir. I would never do anything to jeopardize my freedom from Azkaban. As for Blaise, he won a potion a few weeks back in Potions class. He picked-" Draco's eyes went wide as he realised what the Headmaster had said.

"Professor, you don't think I gave him a Love Potion, really?" Draco asked in shock.

"I had many reasons to guess as to why Harry had so suddenly gotten into a relationship with you, Draco. After all, for the last six years at Hogwarts, the only thing you two have done to each other is antagonize one another." Dumbledore said apologetically.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think that old age of yours is getting to your head. I love Harry. I-" Draco stayed quiet as he realised what he had just admitted out loud to the old man.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly and called Harry back into the room. He looked confused at his blushing boyfriend and the smiling Headmaster.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Harry, may I ask you something? It's very important that you be honest with me." The Headmaster asked, repeating the same questions he asked Draco.

"Blaise hasn't gave me anything to drink at all, sir. I wouldn't trust him enough to take a drink from him." Harry asked, furrowing his brows in thought.

"And Draco? Would you take something from him?" Dumbledore asked.

"I- I-" Harry looked over at Draco. He showed no emotion on his face, but his eyes held an emotion that Harry couldn't comprehend.

"Draco, you didn't pour anything in my drinks, have you?" Harry asked slowly.

"No. Harry, I didn't. Why would I do that? You know I changed. Why would I risk my freedom and my reputation if it was also me in the damn plot?" Draco snapped without meaning to.

Harry made a face. "I should have listened to everybody when they told me what a fake and liar you were. What the hell did I get myself into, being with you?" Harry asked disgustedly as he stood up from the seat. He looked at the old man. "You knew about this whole set up, didn't you?"

"Harry, I assure you. If I knew of anything, I would have stopped it from the start." Albus said, watching as Harry backed out of reach from Draco.

"Harry-"

"Save it, Draco. How could you? I loved you. Even before we started dating. I loved you. I wrecked my damn friendship with Ron for you!" Harry nearly shouted.

"Harry, please. I swear I never slipped you a love potion. Please I-"

Draco become silent as Harry threw a Silencing Charm at him, looking disgusted. He turned to the Headmaster.

"Get an Auror here right away. I want this prick in Azkaban." Harry demanded, leaning over the old man's desk in a threatening manner. Draco looked frightened. Dumbledore was as calm as ever.

"Should I tell Magdalen that you would like to see her and a vial of Veritserum?" Dumbledore asked, as if asking about the weather outside.

"Right now. I can't wait much longer, old man." Harry demanded impatiently as Albus stood up and walked over to his fireplace. He threw floo powder in the fire an stuck his head in, calling out the Auror's Office In The Ministry Of Magic.

Harry glared at Draco while Draco looked pleadingly into Harry's eyes.

"Please." Draco mouthed to him.

But Harry didn't budge.

Soon enough, Dumbledore stuck his head out of the fire, with a brown haired witch, who was shorter than Harry came walking out. She had dark blue eyes and a pudgy face, though she was quite skinny.

"Ah. Mr. Potter, I presume? And Draco Malfoy? How do you do boys?" She asked, peering curiously at Draco's silence.

Harry lifted the charm off of his boyfriend and sat in the chair near the fire. Draco nearly sat next to him, until he glared in his direction. Draco whimpered for a second before sitting in the seat that Albus had conjured for him. Auror Magdalen sat in Harry's previous seat and Dumbledore sat in his seat behind his desk.

The Auror looked over at Harry, expectantly. "I want him questioned under the use of Veritserum. There's something that isn't right about anything that he is saying, and I want to find out what it is." Harry explained, all the more glaring in Draco's direction.

The small witch fished in her pocket for a short moment before pulling out a small flask containing the clear liquid.

Harry grabbed it quickly and looked at Dumbledore, as if asking for approval. Dumbledore nodded and Harry glared at Malfoy.

_Yes...He was Malfoy again...He will ALWAYS be Malfoy to me. Never again will he be Draco._ Harry thought viciously to himself as Draco obediently opened his mouth for Harry. Harry poured the warm liquid down his throat and Draco could feel his chest warming up.

Harry waited for a few long minutes for the effects of the potion to take place. When no more than five minutes had passed, Harry leaned over Draco's chair and glared at him.

"Did you know of Blaise and the Love Potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Draco said, ashamed.

"How long have you known about it?"

"Since the day in Potions when we won the round."

"Did he slip the potion in one of my drinks?"

"I...I don't know. Harry, please. You have to-" Draco was silenced as Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Draco, do you realise who I am?" Harry shot out. He meant it as a rhetorical question, but Draco answered, shocking all four people in the room.

"Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Won My Heart In Sixth Year." Draco was struggling to keep silent as Harry looked around the room in shock.

"Draco, listen to me. Did you or I unknowingly down a potion? To love each other?" Harry asked, leaning on the chair arms.

"I never seen any one give you a potion, Harry. And you know I don't let anyone pour me drinks." Draco asnwered.

"So- so- so, you never gave me a potion? Or Blaise never did?"

"I'm not sure of Blaise, Harry. But I wouldn't do that to you. I couldn't. I've seen the effects of them after they wear off. It's pretty pathetic." Draco said, staring into those green eyes. Green met Grey. Grey met Green.

Harry looked at the older wizards in the room. "I want the effects of the Veritserum off. I'm done." He said to Magdalen.

She waved her arm and Draco felt the warmth leave his body. He breathed out slowly, as though it was his very last breath of air.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Harry, Ministry officials are going to be soon after Draco, looking for him. After that article-"

"Protect him, than." Harry said quickly, not looking at Draco.

"Harry-"

"Professor, you once told me that Hogwarts was the safest place to be. You've proven that last year when everybody watched Voldemort die on the grounds. Please, protect him." Harry said as he turned to leave.

He stopped when he felt the coldness of long fingers wrap around his wrist. "I didn't do this for your sake, Malfoy. I did it so your filthy father won't get his hands around your neck." Harry said, not bothering to look at the boy.

"Harry-"

"Draco, save it for tonight." Harry said as he lightly got out of Draco's firm grip and walked out of the office.

Draco looked at the other two people in the room as the door closed behind Harry.

"I guess I'll be going then. Nice to see you again, Albus!" Magdalen said as she stepped through the fire.

It was silent for a few short moments as Draco looked down at his hands.

"So what are you going to do with me now, Professor? Send me off to Azkaban?" Draco asked, still peering down at his hands.

"I will do no such thing, Draco. I would never think to send an innocent student to Azkaban." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye that Draco did not see.

"But sir-" He said desperately as he looked up.

"Harry asked me to keep you safe. And that, I will. I had no intentions on sending you anywhere but to your dorm, as soon as Harry had calmed down a bit."

Dumbledore answered. Draco noticed the tiny glint in his Headmaster's eye and he raised an eye brow slightly.

"Biscuit?" Dumbledore offered kindly, gesturing to the left side of his massive desk.

Malfoy declined politely as the Headmaster became absorbed in some of his weird thoughts, as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! Another Chapter...I have to admit, for some odd reasoning, I enjoyed this Chapter a litle too much... I blame the Nargles! Messing with my thinking and whatnot xD Leave me at least eh? Five? Reviews/Alerts. I love seeing them in my email.**


	15. Chapter 15 Well, It's A Start

**A/N: This is the next Chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews/alerts on the last chapter! I really appreciate it. Here's the next Chapter! Sorry for the almost-week long wait...School and social life are utterly annoying me at the present time. So, here it is :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen- Well, It's A Start<strong>

It was now two weeks since Harry and Draco had the meeting with Dumbledore. Harry been avioding Draco at all costs. Hermione has tried to ask Harry about his problems, which he has never given her an answer. Ron and Harry were still not on any type of speaking terms. Draco had been desperately trying to get Harry's attention. But he wouldn't budge.

It was breakfast, a few days after Halloween. Harry was sitting with his Gryffindor friends, facing away from the rest of the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting by his side, looking way to happy for her own good. Harry was picking moodily at his eggs and bacon on his plate. He couldn't eat. Ever since the Veritiserum questioning in Dumbledore's office, Harry had felt nothing but regret and sadness towards the short relationship he had with Draco.

At night, Draco would always fall asleep on the couch in their dorm, Harry would sleep on the floor. He refused to sleep in the bed that Malfoy had laid upon so many times throughout the year. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Harry looked up as the sound of rustling wings sounded from overhead. He smiled ruefully as the sight of Hedwig came into view. His smiled genuine as she landed next to his plate with a letter in her mouth.

"Hey, pretty girl. How are you?" He asked, stroking her feathers on her white chest with one finger.

He took the letter from her foot as she leaned into his glass of milk and drank some. He smiled as she flew away. His smiled faded slightly as he looked at the letter in his hands. He opened the letter and began to read curiously.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have seen the article in the paper a few weeks ago of you and the unquestionable student who you had so suddenly fallen for. I have to admit, I never expected this from you. I thought that you had a brighter mind than to be infatuated with the enemy. I have no doubts in my mind that Ron had done that to you. _

_I must say, I'm not surprised. As to why you have so suddenly decided to date Draco Malfoy, all of a sudden, I will be questioning that for some time. I wish to have a response soon. With a real good explanation for this relationship you have with him._

_Take care, Harry-_

_Molly Weasley_

Harry's smiled faded rapidly as he read the letter once more. He grimaced as he threw the paper at Hermione. When she had finished reading, she glared daggers at her ex boyfriend. She looked up at Harry and then behind her at the Slytherin table across the Hall. She noticed that Malfoy had his head laid out over his hands on the table. She looked back at Harry.

"Harry?" She asked as she noticed he had his head in his hands.

"I can't look over there, Hermione. Please don't make me." He nearly begged, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm not going to make you do anything, Harry. I was only going to say that I thought it was very genuine for Molly to write to you about this. I know this isn't my business, nor any one else's. But I've seen how sad you and Draco have been lately. Especially Draco. He's been keeping to himself. He doesn't talk anymore. He's avoiding everyone. Look." Hermione said as she turned around.

Harry turned around and the sight in front of him nearly broke his heart. Draco had finally looked up from his spot at the Slytherin table. He had red clouds under his eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He was slightly paler than usual. He looked directly at Harry as he turned around and stood up, neatly wiping at his Slytherin tie, though there had been nothing on it. He walked out of the Great Hall with the air of a prince looking for his long lost princess. Harry bit his lip in sadness. He turned to look at Hermione. She was smiling gently.

"Go, Harry. Do what you have to do. You've avoided him long enough. Go tell him how sorry you are."

"Hermione-"

"Harry." She gave him a motherly look that he knew way too well to obey.

He stood up grudgingly. But his heart was beating erratically. He grabbed his bag and slung it around his shoulder. He walked as fast as he could out of the hall without trying to run. He smiled as he saw the blond hair go out to the grounds. He swiftly followed the blond and stood in front of the large doors. He saw the blond walk down to the Black lake. He smiled to himself as he quietly followed the boy.

He stopped as Draco stopped suddenly and turned around. Harry couldn't see his face clearly. But he knew Draco could see his own. He saw Draco walking back towards him. His heart was beating fast in his chest.

"Dray-" Harry could only get the word out as he saw the hurt and conflicting emotion in the other boys' eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Potter? Stop following me." Draco lashed out, his hand in his pocket.

Harry had no doubt in his mind that he was gripping his wand. He let out a slow deep breath as he reached for his own. He saw Draco's eyes watching his every movement.

Harry fished out his wand and tossed it on the ground. "I didn't come here to fight, Malfoy." Harry said calmly staring in Draco's eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Draco asked, picking up Harry's wand.

"To talk. Only talk." He answered sincerely as he looking into those grey misted eyes.

"About what? How you want me to be in Azkaban next to my filthy father?" Draco said, voice filling with disgust.

"Us. About us, Draco. I missed being with you; talking to you." Harry said as he looked behind his shoulder.

Students have come out onto the grounds and started gathering lazily around the lake. Some were looking at them curiously; others had disgusted faces. Some were even brave enough to lash out cruel words to them.

Draco and Harry ignored all of them.

"It took you long enough, Potter." Draco said, barely moving his lips.

"I'm sorry, Dray. But you know how stubborn I can be." Harry said, smiling sheepishly.

"You're not forgiven that easily, you know." Draco said, slightly raising an eye brow.

"I know. But it's a start, isn't it?" Harry asked hopeful.

"It's a start." Draco agreed, smiling.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in the back of his Potions classroom. He was sitting by himself. Ron was sitting a few seats away from him; Blaise was sitting with Hermione towards the middle of the class; Neville was sitting beside Luna; Pavarti and Lavender were close to the front; Draco was sitting in the table nearest to Harry, but with Pansy.<p>

He could barely concentrate on the potion that he was supposed to be brewing. He knew that he had the potion wrong already; he had placed to many eyes of a newt into it. He was just about to give up and vanish his own potion, when Snape suddenly came barging into the classroom.

"Professor Slughorn, may I speak to you for a moment in private?" Snape's black eyes gazed over the classroom with his usual disgusted sneer placed firmly on his face.

Slughorn looked immensely surprised, but agreed and followed Snape out of the classroom, closing the door behind him.

Harry furrowed his brows in thought and started to bite the corner of his mouth in thought. _'Why the hell did Snape come in here? He hasn't come in here for two years!" _Harry thought to himself as he stared blankly at the closed stone door. _"No, it can't be. Something must be wrong with him or something. He wouldn't ask Slughorn for-" _Harry's thought were cut off as he realised that students in the room were starting to look at him curiously.

He looked around and realised that he had began to move towards the door. He looked down at his feet in curiosity. He looked back up a his classmates and made the final decision quick before he could change his mind again. He made to move towards the door again. He could clearly hear the whispers coming from behind him.

"What is he doing?"

"Why is he leaving?"

"Maybe he's going to go make love to Snape, seeing that he now shagged the git's godson!"

Harry ignored all of the sneers and opened the door and stepped in to the hall. He furrowed his brows in thought as he looked around for Snape or Slughorn.

His ears seemed to sense a movement around the corner and Harry moved quite fast to the end of the hall.

"...Horace, there has to be a way."

"Severus, I've already told you. If the time has come, then Albus can't be helped."

"But-...But- Horace, there has to be some sort of De-Ageing Potion. I've looked tremendously for one."

Snape's voice was starting to frighten Harry. He had never heard him speak in that tone of voice. And it scared Harry desperately.

"Severus, I've told you. If the old man's time has come, you can't stop death." Slughorn's voice was desperate, but calm.

Harry heard Snape let out a slow deep breath.

"I'll research, but I highly doubt I'll find a potion or spell to help Albus." Slughorn's voice was full of discomfort and hurt.

There was a short silence at the words before Harry heard the unmistakable sound of Snape's robes billowing behind him in a menacing manner, making him almost look like an over grown bat.

Harry quickly made his way back to the classroom. He barley looked up as he made his way to his seat. He continued brewing his potion in silence as Slughorn made his way in to the classroom again. Harry could tell by the way he was walking that he wasn't happy.

Slughorn cleared his throat loudly and the talking that had erupted when Harry rushed back into the room quickly stopped. Harry didn't look any where, but at his potion. He could feel eyes burning in the back on his head, but he tried desperately to not acknowledge Malfoy's glares.

He gently lifted his eyes to the front of the classroom as he waited for the potion to boil as it was supposed to. Slughorn was walking around the classroom, observing each student's potion. Harry heard him congratulate a table in the front of the classroom, giving them twenty points for Slytherin.

He rolled his eyes and peered at the other end of the classroom at Ron and Hermione. Ron was sweating profusely. Hermione was staring very intently at the book in front of Blaise. Harry felt the glare still burning the back of his head and he turned around, to face Pansy's glare. He furrowed his brows at her.

"What?" He mouthed to her.

She didn't say anything but continued her glaring. Harry looked next to her and noticed that Malfoy had stopped working on his potion and had his head down on the desk. Harry looked back at Pansy with a questioning glance. She continued her glaring and laid a protective hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

Draco looked up at her. Harry noticed the slight wetness on Draco's cheeks. Draco didn't acknowledge that Harry was trying to get his attention. He turned to Pansy and started whispering furiously into her ears.

Before Harry could get Malfoy's attention, Slughorn had called for the end of the class time. Harry quickly packed up his work and handed a small portion of the wrecked potion to Slughorn. He nearly rn out of the class in order to catch up to Malfoy. He had Transfiguratiosn with him in the next class and Harry wanted to talk before McGonagall arrived. He heard sneering and people talking about something that was in the Daily Prophet that morning.

Harry looked around again and quickly spotted the blond silky hair. Harry ran and grabbed the shoulder before Draco could react. Harry pulled him away from the group that was standing outside of the classroom. Draco didn't resist, nor did he seem to want HArry touching him. But, he did allow Harry to drag him as far as halfway down the hallway before forcing his way out of Harry's death grip.

Malfoy glared at Harry. Harry looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Draco, what's wrong? You've been ignoring every one but Parkinson all day. What's wrong?" Harry asked, peering at the blonde's face, trying to read the expression in those blank eyes.

"Didn't you read the paper, Potter?" Malfoy demanded quietly.

Harry shook his head slowly.

"Well, than that bloody explains everything." Malfoy said. He reached in his school bag and grabbed the _Daily Prophet _out of it and threw it at Harry and quickly walked away.

Harry was stunned as he looked at the front page. There was a large picture of Lucius Malfoy and a few other ex-Death Eaters, all wearing Azkaban robes. Underneath the large photo 'INSANE AND DANGEROUS: AZKABAN'S MOST SECURED PRISONERS ESCAPED'

Harry looked back at Malfoy. He stopped walking a few feet away from the crowd and slowly turned back to Harry with a slightly worried look.

Harry rushed over to him. "What is your dad going to say or do now that he escaped?"

"He's escaped to find you and I. He wants us both dead." Malfoy answered quietly as the door to the classroom suddenly opend and the students rushed in.

Draco sat next to Harry in the back of the classroom.

Harry looked at him. "Why does he want us both dead? I understand why he wants me dead. I killed his Dark Lord. But why you?"

"I'm involved with you, Harry. I hope you didn't forget the paper about us a few weeks ago?" Draco asked, peering at Harry behind the clump of hair that had fallen into his face.

"But, Dray. You're his only son. Surely he wouldn't do that to you."

"Potter, he's casted _Crucio _on me ever since I was old enough to walk and talk. He's forced me into nearly killing Dumbledore."

"But I thought that Voldemort made you?"

"Only because my dear old Father was making him look a fool." Draco glared at the parchment that he had been writing on in frustration.

"Draco, I'm sorry. If I can help, I will." Harry promised.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry. He's out. And he's coming after you and I. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Draco asked, peering at Harry.

Harry nodded and began to work on transfiguring his pillow into a stuffed teddy bear.

**A/N: I really do apologize for the longish wait for this chapter. School got increibly overboard with work, and my social life did as well. I barely had any time to type this up. Please forgive me? Review! and read.**


	16. Chapter 16 Snape's Warning

**A/N: This is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update this. I had a...very unpleasant few days. And on top of all the drama of my annoying life outside of the HP universe, I barely had time to type this at all :/ Sorry for the wait. LEAVE REVIEWS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter-Snape's Warning<strong>

"Draco, stay behind class for a moment, will you?" Snape asked as he came in sometime during the Potions lesson once more. He was sitting next to Slughorn's desk, observing his old classroom.

'_Why did Albus decide to insist this imbecile to keep teaching here is beyond anything that I will ever understand.' _Snape thought sadly to himself as he followed Slughorn's every movement across the room with his black eyes.

Draco looked up at his godfather as he waited for his potion to turn the pale yellow color that it was supposed to. He nodded quickly and resumed cutting up the remaining ingredients for his potion. As he was working, through the entire lesson, he felt Pansy's eyes boring into the side of his head. He looked at her occasionally, questioningly, but she refused to answer his questions.

She kept glancing over at Potter's table and Draco followed her eyes. Draco couldn't evaluate the expression in Harry's eyes; and frankly, he didn't think he really wanted to. Potter was glaring daggers at Parkinson as she laid a protective hand over Draco's shoulder.

"Pansy, can you please stop glaring at him? He's not in the mood, and neither am I." Draco whispered in her ear.

She smirked in response, gave Harry a knowing look and looked at Draco. She had a that 'I'm-Plotting-Something-Look' on her face and Draco didn't like it. He had only a moemnt's warning before she lunged at him and kissed him full on the mouth.

To say that Draco was shocked was a _complete _understatment. He pushed her away from him agressively, not caring who she knocked into. He stood up and dangerously hivered over her. "What the _bloody hell _was that about?" He growled lowly as he glared at her sprawled out body lying on the floor.

She smirked. "Trying to make Potter jealous. Why you even like him is beyond me. And for the record Dray, I know you're only using Potter to regain your father's faith in you." She smirked greatly at the incredulous look on Draco's face.

"How could you- How- Why-" Draco was sputtering. He was shocked at his best gril mate.

_How could she do this to me? Why would she humiliate me like this? She knows my heart has belonged to Pot- Harry for years._

"That's enough. Five points from Slytherin." Snape growled as he walked over to them in a very bat-like manner.

"Prof-"

"Save it, Parkinson, or you will suffer a week's long detention." Snape growled as he bore his eyes into my own.

Draco started to say something, but at that grateful moment, the bell had rung, signaling the end of the class. The students all rushed out of the room, talking excitedly about the Pansy-Malfoy Incident that had happened not too long ago.

"Parkinson, go. You do not wish to be late for Ancient Runes, do you?" Snape snapped.

She quickly gathered her things and rushed out, giving Malfoy an evil smirk.

Remembering that his godfather wanted to talk to him, Malfoy walked over to the desk, not bothering to give Slughorn a second glance as he moved into the Potion's closet.

"What do you need, Sev?" Draco asked, completely letting go of his Malfoy Mask.

"I'm sure you already know why I asked you to stay behind, Draco." Snape asked, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"No, I can't say that I do." Malfoy answered, slightly confused.

"Lucius has escaped, Draco. Your father, remember? He's escaped. He's going to find you, and possibly torture you into finding the whereabouts of that blasted boy-toy of yours. I surely hope you have a plan." Snape suggested, a small ooze of concern falling from his lips.

"No, sir. I don't. But he can't hurt Harry in Hogwarts! Dumbledore-"

"Isn't going to be here for long, Draco. And I think Lucius knows that. That's probably why he wanted to escape as soon as he heard about the unfathomable relationship between Potter and yourself." SNape said, eyeing his godson with concern.

"Sev, then you have to-"

"I'll do the best that I can to protect you and Potter. Why did you have to chose him of all the boys in your dorm? Or the school?" Snape said, a small hint of teasing in his voice.

Draco blushed slightly.

"Draco, I will not lie and say that I apporve of this relationship. Please be careful. If you're father gets a finger on you, I don't know what I will do. You're like a son to me, Draco. I can't lose you, too." Snape said slightly more quietly. He was peering at a moving picture that he had pulled from his pocket.

Draco saw a flash a red hair, but coldn't think of who it could possibly be. He didn't press Snape about it thoguh; he had other matters to worry about.

"Sev, I love him. I know it's so soon, and you don't apporve of him at all. But I've loved him for at least two years now. He's just now starting to fall more for me than I've ever expected. I lovehim, Sev. Please. Don't ruin this for me. I can't lose him, like I've lost my mother. I know she's still alive, but she's not here right now. Please trust me with Potter and help me and him. Keep my father away." Draco nearly begged. He looked into Snape's black eyes with a look of a pet kitten.

He smiled widely as Snape rolled his eyes, but nodded after only a moment's hesitation.

"Thank, you Uncle Sev. I owe you big time." Draco said uncharacteristically as he stood up and hugged the greasy haired man in front of him.

He chuckled as he heard the older man let out a niose of disgust. He let go and walekd over to his desk and grabbed his book bag. A sudden thought made him turn around again, slighlty grim faced.

"Sir?" He asked nervously.

Snape looked at him again with a raised eye brow.

"What you said about the Headmaster, what do you mean by that?"

Snape sighed gently. "Albus is a very old man, Draco. He cannot live forever."

"So you mean...?" Draco asked, eyes getting slightly more larger.

Snape nodded with pursed lips.

"Then what's- whose? What's?" Draco sputtered.

"McGonagall will be Headmistress when the time comes, Draco. Now off to class. I've kept you here long enough. Lunch has already started." Snape said as he stood up and started walking out of the room, Draco closely behind him.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table at lunch time. He was looking around the place every few seconds. Ron gave an exasperated sigh as he looked across the table at his ex best friend.<p>

"Whose got you in a bunch?" He asked with a slight as Harry turned around to peer around the room for the eighth time in ten minutes.

"Where's Draco?" He asked, not registering that it was Ron who had spoken to him.

"You can't be serious?" Ron said disgustedly.

"Did you do something to him?" Harry demanded, wiping around to face the red head.

"As if I would want to touch that freak? I'd rather feed myself to Inferi." Ron asnwered disgustedly.

Harry turned around to look desperately at Hermione. "I heard Snape say that he wished to see him at the end of class, Harry. I'm sure he's still with him." Hermione said reassuringly.

"I can't eat." Harry said moodily as he pushed his plate of sandwiches away from him.

"I just don't understand what's taking him so long." Harry suddenly whined into his hands.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and began to rub comforting circles on his back.

"Potter." Blaise appeared suddenly behind him and Hermione gave a large smile at her boyfriend.

Blaise smiled down at Hermione and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and continued to stare at the back of Harry's untamed mane of hair.

"Potter." He repeated.

"What, Blaise?" Harry said moodily as he picked his end up and looked at his newest friend.

"Have you seen Draco? Since Potions?" Blaise asked, a little concern.

Harry jumped up immediately.

"No. Why? What's wrong with him?" Harry asked quickly, ignoring the mocking laughter coming from his former best friend.

"I juts haven't seen him, Har-" Blaise broke off as Harry suddenly ran away from him, eyes frantically scanning the Entrance Hall as he stormed in to it.

He ran down the stairs to the dungeons and began nearly freaking out when he could barely see two feet in front of him.

_How the hell do those snakes see down here? _he thought miserably to himself as he ran down the hall, nearly knocking into a suit of armour.

He stopped and stepped into an alcove as he suddenly heard voices coming one of the classrooms close to him.

_What the hell...? Oh, I forgot. Snape asked Draco to stay behind class._

Harry stayed put, barely hearing any of the conversation. Which Harry was thankful about. He didn;t want to hear anything that Snape and his boyfriend talked about in private. Most likely Snape was trying to desperately stop his godson from continuing this relationship. Harry rolled his eyes as the thought popped into his head.

He began to make his way back up to the Entrance Hall, but stopped as the door opened. He froze in shock as he saw his boyfriend appear from the room, slightly smiling.

Draco stopped in his mid-step as he saw Harry. His smile faded noticeably as he made eye contact.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just didn't...How much did you hear?" Draco asked.

"Barely anything. I just came down here, looking for you. Lunch is almost over. I wanted to make sure you were okay," Harry asked concerned as he took a step towards the blond.

"My father is looking for us, Harry. Dumbledore is nearly dead. This castle isn't safe. Once the Headmaster dies, and McGonagall is in charge, my dear old father will find a way inside here. I know he will." Draco said, worry on the tip of his tongue.

"McGonagall wont let anything happen to me, Dray. You know that already." Harry said.

"You, anybody would help. It's me nobody cares about, Harry. Nobody would give two shites if I was gone." Draco said angrily.

"Blaise would. I would. Pansy would. You mother would." Harry said, looking into the grey emotionless eyes.

It really unsettled Harry out how much emotion his boyfriend could hide.

"Only you would. Pansy only hangs around me for attention. Blaise doesn't care for me. He pretends to so he can get information on me." Draco said irritably as he suddenly realised how close Harry had come over to him. Harry was practically breathing against his neck. He sighed against the warmth for a moment before he felt Harry's warm embrace.

"That's not true, Draco. You know they care for you. I can see it. You might not, because you have a hard time trusting people. But I know they love you." Harry whispered against the pale neck.

"Harry, I love you." Draco whispered into the raven mess of hair on Harry's head. Draco smiled as he felt the slight shiver of Harry's body in his arms.

"Come upstairs, Dray. Please." Harry whispered, angry at himself for his stupidity.

"Kiss me, Harry. Then I will go." Draco bargained. He really didn't need anythign t obargain with in the state that he was currently.

Harry gladly looked up slightly and pressed his lips agaisnt Draco's. Draco heard Harry sigh in pleasure as he began to rub his hands over Harry's muscled chest. He knew that they were both standing in some cold hallway in the middel of the dungeons, but right now, as Draco hugged and kissed Harry with imense passion, he could only feel the warmth of teh body pressed firmly agaisnt him.

He let go relectantly as he realised HArry was starting to shiver. "Harry, come on. We can do this later after dinner. Right now, I'm sure Granger and Blaise are wondering where we are." Draco said, smiling slightly at the disappointment on Harry's face as they broke apart. Harry grudgingly agreed.

Draco had no doubt in his mind why Harry was put out by the abrupt suddenness of Draco pulling away. He grabbed Harry's hand and began slightly pulling him up to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of the Chapter. How was it? Leave reviews/alerts/whatever else. Again, I do apoligize immensely for teh wait. Please don't be mad?**


	17. Chapter 17 Harry's Nightmare

**A/N: Another Chapter for my readers :). I have some major tests going on in school for the next month so updating will be even less frequent for a while... I'm sorry... Leave reviews? And before I forget... I need a BETA thingy...If you're interested and wanna edit past chapters or whatever, PM me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter- Harry's Nightmare<strong>

"Harry, Dumbledore asked me to give you this." A third year said as she nervously came up to him as he was studying in the library.  
>Harry smiled at her gently as she handed him a small peice of aparchment.<p>

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked as she returned to the table, carrying a few books.

"Demary said that Dumbledore wants me. Hermione, I'm sorry. I have to go. This study lesson can wait." Harry said apologetically as he gathered up his books and hastily placed them in his bag.

He quickly ran out of the room and made a left down the hall. He ran up a few flights of stairs, and ran through a hallway, and in five minutes flat, he was standing, panting heavily, in front of the large gargoyle that protects the Headmaster's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." Harry panted and walked onto the moving staircase as the gargoyle moved out of his way.

He stepped up the stair case and waited impatiently for it to reach the top. When it finally did, Harry knocked on the door in a rush.  
>He walked into the room as the dooor was standing by the window, gazing out onto the grounds.<p>

"Sir? What is it?" Harry asked, almost whispering.

"Harry, I need a moment to speak with you privately, before the time is up." Dumbledore said as he slowly turned away from the window.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Sit down, Harry. Have some tea." The Headmaster said as he made his way over to his desk.

"Sir, what is it? Please, tell me." Harry asked. A sinking feeling in his chest made him feel uncomfortable.

"Harry, I must tell you, that my time here at Hpgwarts is almost up. I suppose you know what that means?" Dumbledore asked, peering over his glasses.

Harry stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"You mean...?" Harry's voice trailed off.

"I may not be alive for much longer, Harry. I wanted to tell you personally. I know you may have heard rumours of it; and the rumours are true. I'm not getting any younger, Harry."

"You can't- I need you. Hogwarts needs you!" Harry said frantically as he stood up.

"I can't stop death, Harry. No potion or spell will do that." Albus said gently as he gazed at Harry with calming eyes.

"But sir. Who will take your place?"

"McGonagall."

"When? I mean-"

"Soon, Harry. Soon."

"What about Lucuis Malfoy? You can't just let him-"

"No body will allow Mr. Malfoy into the castle. I have placed several locking and protection charms on the grounds. No body will come after you."

"What about Draco?"

"He will be safe." Dumbledore said.

"For how long? You know how Lucius can be!" Harry said, throwing his hands up in the air in anger.

"For as long as myself and the other teachers are willing to protect the school."

"Is that all you wanted sir?" Harry asked coldly. He was getting sick and tired of all the drama and lies in his life.

"Yes."

"Then have a good day sir. Good bye." Harry said as he suddenly started to become numb in his chest.

He walked as quickly as he could towards the door without running. Once he exited the office, he ran down the staircase and to the dormitory. He ignored every one in the common room and made his way to the room. He decided to stay there, alone for the rest of the day. His plan was going great until Blaise came strolling in and smirked at Harry about an hour later.

"Get the fuck out, Blaise. This isn't your room." Harry shot out, not bothering to look at him.

Blaise raised an eye brow. "I came looking for you because your dear boyfriend asked me too. He thinks that you're avoiding him for some reason. Nobody has seen you since you stormed in here nearly an hour ago."

"Just get out, Blaise." Harry said as he turned away from him. He knew he was being childish, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"Harry-"

"Blaise, get the fuck out."

Harry waited a few moments before he turned around to watch as Blaise walked out the door.

_"I need to talk to Draco. I can't deal with this on my own."_ Harry thought miserably as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it.  
>He slowly began to drift off into an uneasy sleeping session.<p>

_"No. Not Harry! Please, take me instead! I love him. Father, no!" Draco screamed as he saw his father advancing on his bounded boyfriend._

_"I didn't raise you to be gay, Draco. You were to be married soon. What have you done?" Lucius growled dangerously at his pleading son. Lucius was glaring down at Draco with hate-filled eyes._

_"Father, please. I'm sorry. This never meant to happen. Please." Draco begged desperately._

_Lucius walked swiftly over to his son and slapped him across the face._

_"Father, I'm sorry. Please, I beg you not to hurt him." Harry couldn't stop the pain. _

_All he felt was the sickening stabbing pain going through his entire body as Crucio was thrown for the fifth time in twenty minutes at him. He tried calling out for help, but he couldn't. He tried frantically to move out of harm's way, suddenly aware of the binding rope that was clutching menacingly at his arms and ankles. He started crying in pain as he looked over at his boyfriend. Draco was frantically trying to stop his father from hurting Harry any further. But no matter how much Draco tried, Lucius wouldn't stop._

_'Please, just kill me now, Draco, just do it.' Harry found himself thinking as tears crawled down his face._

_"Father, please!" Draco yelled again._

_Harry saw nothing but the frightening green flash of light form in his eyes as he heard the Killing Curse being yelled. He took a deep breath and felt loneliness take over him as he watched his boyfriend fall to the ground, dead._

_"No...no..." Harry muttered desperately trying to break the binding ropes. He saw Lucius' cold grey eyes fill with anger as he advanced once again on Harry._

_"Too bad the little brat wouldn't shut up. You're next. Say hello to your filthy parents, will you?" Lucius spat and he pointed his wand towards Harry's heart._

_"Kill me." Harry pleaded._

_"Advada Kedavra!" Lucius screamed._

Harry jumped awake and looked around.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Neville asked as he peered into the room, looking concerned.

"Yeah, Nev. Nightmare, is all." Harry said, still panting slightly.

"Should I go get Malfoy? Or Hermione?" Neville asked nervously.

"Draco, Neville. Get Draco, please?" Harry said.

Neville's head disappeared and Harry tried to remain calm as he remembered the hate-filled eyes of his boyfriend's father.

_"Will he really kill his own son for being gay? Or was it because he was there, with me trying to stop his own father from killing me?_"  
>Harry sat up and hugged the pillow. He began to slowly rock back and forth, willing himself not to cry. He heard the soft padding of feet hitting the carpet as some one walked into the room. He heard the door click shut as he slowly rocked back and forth. He felt the bed sink in slightly as some one sat next to him.<p>

"Harry?" He heard some one call him, their voice inches from his ear.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco's voice asked.

Harry felt an arm go around him and let himself sink into the warmth of the body next to him.

"You're dead. If you're father finds us-" Harry started, desperately willing himself not to cry.

"No, I'm not, Harry. I'm right here next to you." Draco's soft voice said.

Harry couldn't look into his eyes. He wanted to. But he couldn't. Not when he felt so broken after that dream, or the news that Dumbledore had told him; everything and every one he seemed to care and love for, always wound up dead. He couldn't let Draco die for him.

"Draco, we can't do this. I can't let you die for me. I can't." Harry said as he tried to get away from him.

"Harry, don't you think I knew what could happen when we first got together nearly a month ago?" Draco said, his voice, slightly delighted.

"Draco, I'm serious. Every night, I have dreams of your father murdering you because you're gay or because you're with me. I'm scared that it might actually happen." Harry said as he looked in to the grey eyes.

Harry couldn't seen the emotion in those eyes. And it nearly scared him senseless.

"Harry, nothing will happen to me. I promise you. I won't let that happen." Draco said as he softly pressed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Draco-"

"Harry, please. Nothing will happen. Trust me." Draco said as he laid down on the bed, pulling Harry next to him.

"I'm scared Draco. Terrified. Not for me, but for you. You don't see the things in my dream. You always die; you're father kills you because you're gay." Harry confessed as he snuggled up in his boyfriend's arms.

Draco pressed a kiss on top of Harry's head. "Trust me, Potter. Nothing will happen with us." Harry felt a tear fall down his face as he pressed his face against Draco's neck.

"Harry, sleep. You need to. it will calm you down. I'll bring you up something from dinner, okay?" Draco didn't receive an answer as

Harry was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of this chapter. REVIEW! I love them...And I kind of need them right now :/ I'm slightly depressed...I've had a really horrible fight with my friend the other day :/ Tell me what you guys think of this? :) Please and Thank you bunches!**


	18. Chapter 18 Draco's Little Secret

**A/N: OMR! I'm terribly sorry for the wait on this chapter guys! I've been so busy with school work (BOOO!) and a few other things, I'm terribly sorry. Please accept my apology cookies? :) Read and Review, Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eightteen- Draco's dirty little secret<strong>

"Harry, are you sure he didn't leave anything to let you know where he's gone off to? I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Hermione's note said as he sat next to her in Charms class several weeks later.

"I'm positive, Hermione. He wouldn't have left me wothout teling me. I know he wouldn't." Harry replied quickly back.

He was biting on the end of his quill nervously, trying desperately to remain calm. He had this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that something had gone terribly wrong with his boyfriend. He tried to talk to Dumbledore about it, but he never had a chance. Snape would never listen to him, and none of the Slytherins thought him worthy and gloated about his worry.

"Maybe there's a good explaination for why he hasn't been in class or the dorm lately."

"Like what?" He looked at her with an agrevated look as he passed back the note.

"I don't know...Maybe he's sick and went home because Madame Pomfrey couldn't handle him?"

"That's shit, Mione. And you know that. Promfrey can take care of any one. Including Draco and his stubbornness."

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Grnager, care to share your love note passing to the rest of the class?" FLitwick asked in his squeaky voice as he passed by them, unoticed until that very point.

Hermione jumped and started working on charming her small table. Harry looked at the professor with an apologetic look and began working.

Over in the corner, Ron and Pansy were laughing at the embarassed Gyrffindors.

"Oh, Ronnie, do you think they will ever find out that we had told Mr. Malfoy that he was going to Hogsmeade three weeks ago?" Pansy asked, a teasing hint to her voice.

"Oh,no, my sweet. They have not. Harry isn't that smart to maqke any connections to us being a part of the disappearance of Malfoy." Ron smirked.

"And the Mudblood?" Pansy asked. "She's very smart, Ronnie. You know that."

"Apparently not smart enough." ROn was still smirking as Seamus blew up his table in a small puff of smoke.

"I'm glad we're together, Ron. I'm happy that we settled our differences and started to like each other." Pansy said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Ron kissed her cheek gently and smiled as she blushed.

"So how do you think dear Draco is holding out? Being in his prison of a home once more?" Ron suddenly asked.

Pansy's face paled considerably as she suddenly felt a shiver run down her back.

"I hope he's okay. I don't know what Lucius will do to him now that he's in his grasp."

"Who really cares? Nobody likes Malfoy, anyway. He's filth. He deserves all the pain he gets." Ron said bitterly.

"Ron, he's changed since the war, honestly. I know-"

"So now, you feel sorry for that flamer? He's disgusting." Ron spat.

"He's been my friend since we were five, Ron. How would you feel if you knew Harry since you were five and then give him back to his abusive father?" Pansy asked, trying desperately to change his mind.

"He's disgusting, Pans. So is Harry." Ron glared at said raven haired boy across the room.

"Because they've settled their differences and realised they had all this sexual tension between each other?" Pandy asked, fearing the answer.

"They're gay, Pans. It's nasty."

"So what? They're happy together. Who cares that they're both boys?" She shrugged.

Ron growled in frustration and went back to copying Pansy's notes from the day previous.

* * *

><p>"What do you want with me, Father? Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?" Draco asked, trying to keep the anger and shock out of his voice.<p>

"You know exactly what I want, boy! Do not try to act innocent in this matter!" Lucius nearly bellowed out.

He and Draco were sitting in his private study at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was dead, thanks to Lucius and one of the Carrows. Draco was seated in one of the high backed, throne like chairs in front of the impressive mahogany desk, where his father was seated in a similar looking chair.

"The paper is correct, Father."

He received a hard blow to the face for that.

"Explain." Lucius said, in one of his dangerously low voices.

"I have this plan, father. A plan that will get you Potter. So you can avenge the Dark Lord's murder." Draco said, Malfoy Mask firmly in place. His voice sounded convincing.

"Explain more." Lucius said, interested, eyebrow raised as he sat back in the chair, hands interlocked with each other.

"You see, Father. Over the summer, I had owled Potter. Telling him that I was terribly sorry for everything that I have done to him and his friends. I figured that he wouldn't trust me. But he did. He trusted me enough to easily forgive me. He and I have made from being enemies, to friends, to even lovers in a matter of a few months. He believes that I love him; that I want him more than anything." Draco explained, eyes never betraying his true feelings for the Boy Who Lived.

"And he believes you?" Lucius asked after a moment of short silence.

"Yes. More than the Mudblood or Weasel. And because he is with me, romantically, the Weasel has completely stopped talking to Potter." Draco smirked.

"You have done well, my son. How do you plan on giving Potter to me?" Lucius asked, eyes hungry for revenge.

"As soon as the old Headmaster falls from grace. He has become very sickly since you have escaped from prison. Severus tells me only nine more weeks till he is gone forever." Draco smirked as he thoguht of the old wizard, as frail as he was in the current situation.

"And the Potter boy? He knows this?"

"Yes. He is very close to Slughorn, and he has been informed. He is terribly scared for him and I. He thinks you escaped to kill myself and him. Well, part of it is true, I'm guessing." Draco smirked once more.

"You will owl me once the time has come for Albus, Draco. Immediately." Lucius warned.

Draco nodded quickly.

"You will return to school, unnoticed, you will not explain to Potter where you have been."

"Well, of course, Father. WHy would I?"

"You have a plan, then?"

"I've already told-" Draco was interrupted as a house elf suddely popped into the room.

"Will Sirs like some tea? Or some lunch?" A blue eyed elf asked nervously, looking up at the two blond men in the room with large, scared looking eyes.

"No, Nibbles. We will not. But, please, escort Draco to the new Floo room, will you?" Lucius demanded.

"Yessir." Nibbles said as Draco stood up, looking slightly confused.

as soon as the pair were out of earshot of his father, Draco looked at the house elf.

"Nibbles, what does he mean, new Floo room?'"

"Oh, sir. I wish I could tell, but Master Malfoy has forbidden I speak of it."

"Suit yourself, mutt." Draco said under his breath as they walked into a small room, with a single fireplace being the only object in there.

"Why is it so small?" Draco asked.

"Master only wanted a fire big enough for one person to be able to come and go when they are needed." The creature answered as she bowed low and exited the room quickly.

Draco rolled his eyes as he grabbed a handful of powder and roughly through it in the fireplace.

"Severus Snape's quarters, Hogwarts." Draco said clearly as he walked into the fire.

He felt himself being pulled and landed softly on the rug in front of the fireplace of his godfather's quarters.

"Draco. Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you." Snape said as he appeared in front of his godson with concerned eyes.

"The Manor. My father requested my appearance and wanted a report on somethings." He answered, not knowing whether or not he should tell him of his fatehr's plans.

"Potter has been worrie sick about you, Draco. He thinks your father-"

"Kidnapped me and killed me, I know."Draco said, trying to sound bored of the conversation. He wanted to desperately find Harry and be with him, not caring of the watchful eyes of other students.

"Go, Draco." Snape said as he moved out of Draco's way.

Draco nodded to him and swiftly walked out of the room, trying to avoid any questions from his god father.

He nearly ran up to the Great Hall, pushing younger students out of the way in his rush. He stopped as he bumped into something hard.

"What the-?" He said out loud as something big and furry got in his line of vision. He scowled considerably as he looked up at the great oaf Hagrid.

"Filthy half breed. Watch where you're walking." Malfoy said as he stood up and brushed at his Hogwarts robes.

"'arry's been lookin' fer yeh, Malfoy." Hagrid said, ignoring the rude insult.

"Where is he?" Draco asked.

"The Great Hall. It's almsot lunch time." Hagrid answered zs he staretd to make his way to the Great Hall.

Malfoy nealry ran the rest of the way to the Great Hall. He skidded to a quick stop and scanned the entire room carefully.

"Harry." He said, a smile slipping onto his lips easily as he spotted his bepectacled boyfriend. Harry caught his eye and Dracon watched as he did a double take.

"Harry." Draco said as he ran over to him, not caring that people were closing watching him. Many people have probably noticed his near-month absence in the school; but Malfoy didn't care one bit. All he cared about was Harry. harry stood up a moment before Draco reached him.

"Harry..." Draco breathed as he felt Harry's arms wrap around his body warmly.

"Where have you been, Draco? I've been worried sick about you. I thought-" Harry was cut off as Draco suddenly pressed his lips onto HArry's own.

Harry heard the hall became suddenly deathly silent. But he didn't care at the moment. He had Draco, his boyfriend back. Merlin, he missed him.

"Harry." Draco breathed in as he gently let go of him .

"Draco, where have you been? I thought.." harry couldn't finish his sentence.

"My father had taken me away while I was in Hogsmeade one day. He kept me hostage, demanding why I was with you. He wasn't accpeting of it, at all." Draco said.

"Of course he wasn't! You're the last heir for him! Since your older brother died in the war-"

"he acted as if Scorpius wasn't even alive, Harry. He acted as if he never existed." Draco said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Dray, really."

"It's not your fault, Harry. C'mon. Let's go upstairs." Draco said, a teasing glint showing brightly in his eyes. It grew wider as he saw Harry blush a deep red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. Please forgive me? Read and Review?**


	19. Chapter 19 Draco's a Cheat

**A/N: This is chapter Nineteen. Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen- Draco's a Cheat<strong>

"Harry, something's been up with Draco lately. Do you know anything about it? You two aren't fighting, are you?" Blaise asked quietly as he joined Harry at the table in a corner of the crowded common room.

Harry looked up at him. "What are you on about, Blaise? He's fine." Harry said, writing out a paragraph of his Potions' textbook.

"Harry-"

"What, Blaise?" Harry said impatiently, not looking up at the boy.

"Something is really wrong with Draco. Haven't you noticed his weird disappearances in the middle of lessons or meals? He hasn't been in the common room for days. When was the last time you even kissed him?" Blaise said.

"I just seen him yesterday morning, Zabini." Harry said, patience lessening with each second.

"And before that?"

"Monday morning."

"Don't you think it's weird that he keeps leaving and disappearing for long hours? It's Thursday night."

"He's busy studying for his NEWTS, Blaise."

"I've followed him a few times, Harry. He hasn't been in the library when he's told you that's his location. Do you still have that Map of yours? Check on him. See where he is." Blaise said.

Harry let out a breath of impatience and stood up. He walked to up to the room he shared with Draco and opened his trunk with a flick of his wand. "Accio Map."

A moment later, the Map had flown out of the trunk and into his waiting hands.

"Where is my boyfriend?" He said to nobody as he scanned through the library section on the Map.

A moment later, he noticed Draco up in the Astronomy Tower with Pansy Parkinson. He scowled to himself.

_"So Blaise is right, he has been lying to me."_ Harry thought, a mixture of emotions going through him as he wiped away the map and put it back in his trunk.

He walked back to the common room where Blaise was leaning over his work.

Blaise looked up at him, smirking slightly. It faded however, when he seen the look on Harry's face.

"Has Parkinson been hanging around Draco a lot lately? Or is it just today?" Harry said, willing himself not to cry as thought of his boyfriend being unfaithful to him came to mind.

"He's been hanging with her since he came back, yes. Why?" Blaise said.

"He's with her in the Astronomy Tower right now." Harry answered as he flung himself on his previous seat, tears filling his eyes, clouding his vision.

"Harry, he wouldn't hurt you. He loves you. He can't stand Parkinson. He loves you. Not her." Blaise tried to calm him.

"He's lied to me before Blaise. He promised me that his father would never be able to catch him. But he did. He took him away from me for nearly three weeks." Harry said, his voice becoming high pitched as large salty tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'll help you, Harry. I helped you before; I'll do it again." Balsie said determinedly, hoping that there was a good explanation for his best friend's mischief.

"Please, Blaise?" Harry said as he tossed his work aside and laid his head on the table.

Blaise stood up, anger rising inside him that he never knew he would have for his best friend. He stormed out of the room and made his way to the Tower, skipping steps, taking short cuts, dodging ghosts and students alike. In a matter of several minutes, he arrived at the closed door of the Astronomy Tower. He faintly heard the soft laughter and shuffle of robes as he made out the two voices in the room.

"...He's going to kill you if he hears that you did this, Dray."

Blaise heard his best friend's bitter laugh before responding.

"But that's the plan. He won't ever find out until the time is right for us to tell him."

"He's not going to be happy though, Dray. You said you loved him. Why are you doing this, then?"

"Maybe I lied the whole time. Maybe I set him up for my father?"

"But Drake-"

"Pansy, enough please? I've told you everything he's told me. This won't work if you're going to back out now; please stay with me."

The desperation in Draco's voice was deathly clear.

_"What the fucking hell is he doing?"_ Blaise thought angrily as he stood, frozen to the spot in front of the closed door.

"Did you ever love him, Draco? Or was it all just a show for us so your father can kill him finally?" Pansy's voice was filling with venom.

"Pans, I love you, really I do. Believe me?" Draco said.

Blaise felt his jaw drop at that statement._ "That fucking prick."_

"I do, believe you, Dray. But you know it won't work."

"Yes it will. I have to do this."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, Pansy. Please; bare with me. I'm confused. I know he's hurting but I need to obey my Father right now."

"So, I'm asking this again; do you really love him like you say you do?"

"I really don't know. I've never felt like this about anyone; I don't know what love feels like."

"But you know that Harry loves you, Dray. This is what he was talking about. Every one he loves dies or betrays him. You're pretty much killing yourself if you let your father lay a hand on him."

"You set this up with my father, Parkinson. You told my father where I would be that Saturday. Don't you dare blame this on me. I'm only doing what he expects of me."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand you and this plan you made with your father."

"Plan?" Blaise asked to himself, leaning closer to the door.

"The plan is simple. I break up with Harry, he becomes depressed, I go out with you after you and the Weasel break up; my Father becomes happy, and doesn't kill Potter."

"It's not that simple, Dray."

"Do you have any more plans than? Once Dumbledore dies, I'm dead and so is Potter if we don't break up." Malfoy's voice was very convincing.

_"Too convincing if you ask me."_ Blaise thought disgustedly as he started to make his way back down the stairs.

"Pansy, please. I can't let him kill my boyfriend. He's the only person I've ever cared about. Please; just do this for me."

"How are we going to convince Potter and everyone else though? Potter knows you hate me."  
>"But you're my best girl mate, and we can pull this off. Trust me." There was another rustle of robes and Blaise had no doubt in his mind that Malfoy had kissed her. He walked away in total disgust.<br>_"What the hell is he playing at? He loves Harry; yet he's making a fucking plot with Parkinson. Fucking prat. Harry's going to kill him and me for this."_

Blaise slowly made his way back to the dormitory, making careful movements around the hallways, even though it was well before curfew time. He finally made his way to the portrait entrance. He gave the password and walked in, still not having a convincing way to tell Harry about what he had just heard.

Harry was still in the same spot that he had left him in. He was chewing on his nail and constantly pushing his other hand through his hair, homework completely forgotten about. Blaise walked over to him, trying desperately to conceal his emotions away from his face and eyes.

"So? What happened?" Harry asked after a few seconds.

"They were only talking about Draco's father." Which wasn't the complete truth.

"And what else?"

"Nothing really; about how much Draco loves you and that he never wanted to hurt you ever again." Blaise said, looking into the green eyes.

"They're only friends, Potter. He loves you and Parkinson loves the Weasel."

"That isn't everything Blaise. You were gone for nearly an hour. Tell me everything." Harry demanded.

And so Blaise did. As he finished, Blaise looked terrified as Harry's eyes filled with barely any emotion. Harry stood up suddenly and made his way to his room; glaring menacingly at the others as they tried to ask him if he was okay. He laid down on the bed, locking the door with a wave of his wand. He stuffed his face into the pillow, willing himself to suffocate.

_"Why the hell do I always fall for the wrong person? I should have known to stop being with him as soon as his father escaped from prison. I can't deal with this anymore. Maybe if I just kill myself, nobody would notice."_

_It's because you wear your heart all over your sleeve_. A voice said deep within his mind.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Way to go with the mood, smart one.

_I wouldn't call myself smart, as much as being observant, Potter._

"I'm just pathetic. Sitting here, arguing with myse- Wait a damned minute! Why does that voice sound like Draco?"

"Because you're speaking out loud and I'm sitting across the room from you." Draco said, smiling slightly as Harry turned from his stomach onto his back.

"Are you finished snogging Parkinson yet? How did you get up here so fast?" Harry growled.

"What are you-? Did you follow me or something?" Draco asked, eyes growing wide.

"So you admit to cheating on me, then?" Harry growled.

"No, Harry. I love you. Not her." Draco said giving his boyfriend an incredulous look.

"Thats not what Blaise heard. He heard you and her talking in the Astronomy Tower. He heard nearly everything you said. How the fuck did you get up here without being seen, anyway?" Harry said, his voice emotionless.

"Harry, I love you. Not Parkinson." Draco repeated, ignoring the question.

"Somehow I refuse to believe that. I know your father is setting you up to marry her as soon as you complete your education. I'm not shallow, Dray." Harry said, anger boiling inside him.

"Harry, please?" Draco begged.

"If you want your damned father to kill me, go get him then."

"Harry, no. Blaise misunderstood everything that happened. I don't want Parkinson, I want you." Malfoy said, standing up.

"You kissed her." Harry accused.

"No. She kissed me twice." Malfoy said as he made his to the bed.

Harry became even more angry.

"And you didn't move away the first time she kissed you because..?"

"She had a death grip on me, Harry. Please, I love you." Draco pleaded as he sat down on the bed.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." Harry said as he turned away from him.

"Harry..." Draco tried once more.

"Go." Harry demanded, one finger pointing toward the door.

He waited a few more seconds before he felt the bed creak and heard Malfoy's grumbling as he walked out of the room. He laid on his stomach. He didn't realise he had been crying until he felt the wetness against his cheeks as he moved around on the pillow. He fell asleep without bothering to dry his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I needed some more Drarry drama. Don't ask why. But I've had this chapter in my head since last night. I'll fix it up soon. Review, please?**


	20. Chapter 20 The Letter From Lucius

**A/N: This is Chapter Twenty. I can't believe I've made it this far. I thank all of my readers. But I'm slightly disappointed at the lack of reviews for the past three chapters. I have to admit, I'm slightly disappointed. I know I've been getting emails about story alerts, but I'm still disappointed about the lack of reviews :( Leave reviews, please? Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty- The Letter From Lucius<strong>

Pansy came over to Draco the next morning with a smirk on her face._ "I will finally be able to have Draco all to myself after today. I can't wait to see Potter's reaction to this!" _She smirked as she seen her best friend - and future husband- sitting in his usual spot in the middle of the table at breakfast. She sat down in front of him and flashed him a toothy smile. "It's over between myself and Ronald, Draco. Now you have to-"

"I can't do that, Pans."

Pansy looked over at him across the table. "And why the bloody hell not?"

"I love him." Draco said, small tears clouding his vision slightly.

"I'm aware of that. That's the reason you need to do this, Draco. You know that you're father doesn't want you with a boy. He wants you and I to carry out your blood line. We have to do this." Pansy said as her smile faded rapidly.

"Pansy, no. I can't do this. I can't hurt Harry. I love him." Draco said as he shook his head.

"Draco, the next time you visit Lucius, he's going to ask you about the progress you've made of killing Potter. You know that." She said, looking at her best friend with sympathy clearly written all over her face.

"I'll think of something." Draco said as owls started to fly into the room.

Pansy gave her best friend another pleading look as his father's eagle owl Zander came soaring towards him. He groaned loudly as he saw the letter attached to its' leg. The owl landed gracefully on the table in front of him. Draco took the letter away from the owl and watched as it soared off back into the sky. He grimaced slightly as he looked at the writing on the cover and then at Pansy.

"See? I told- Draco! Where in the world are you going?" Pansy nearly shouted as he suddenly stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares that he received from his own house and the others.

"Harry, can I have a word, in private?" Draco said as he looked at his boyfriend's smiling face. He didn't like the way Harry's smile faded as he looked into Draco's eyes. Draco noticed the Weasel snort into his hand and rolled his eyes.

"Drugs aren't allowed in Hogwarts, Weasel. Surely you know that?" Draco said as he glared daggers at the red head.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked.

"In private, talk?" Draco said as he directed his attention back to Harry.

Harry hesitantly stood up and walked out of the hall, with his head down. _"What does he need to talk about like this? Is he going to tell me he's cheating on me; or worse, breaking up with me?"_

He stopped thinking as he got to a secluded corner in the Great Hall. He looked at his boyfriend with wide, fear filled eyes.

"Harry, I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you, is in no way your fault. And I love you more than you could ever imagine." Draco started as he looked into those green eyes.

"Draco, if you want to be with Pansy, then be with her." Harry suddenly scowled.

"What? That's- Harry, no. I don't want her. I love you. I've told you many times before."

"And it's all a damned lie to send me to your father so he can kill me. You think I don't know what you say behind my back when I'm not around you? You're wrong. I'm smarter than you think." Harry glared, folded his arms in front of his chest and took a step away from the blond.

"Harry, please. No. It's not like that. I'm doing this to protect you. Please never think like that." Draco begged.

"You're filth." Harry said emotionless.

"What do I have to do or say to prove to you that what I'm telling you is the truth?" Draco said, completely forgetting about his father's letter and dropping it to the ground.

Harry saw the letter drop and quickly picked it up, eyeing Draco. He walked the other way all the way to his dormitory and closed and locked the door, completely ignoring Draco's attempts to talk with him.

Harry sat on the bed and tore the letter open one one quick movement of his finger.

_Dear Draco, _

_I congratulate you on all of the progress that you have made so far with this plan. Thank you for the last letter; I appreciate the quickness. Now, back to the reason why I am wasting valuable time writing to you. I have been informed recently from Severus that you and Potter have become even closer to one another; though you have been arguing on and off for the last week and a half almost. Why? Is this plan that you have told me not going well? Has Potter figured something out? You know what I want from you, Draconis. Do not mess up this plan; I want Potter alive until Dumbledore dies. I will avenge the death of my Master and for Hell's sake, you will obey my commands._

_I want him at the manor the next time you visit Hogsmeade; bring him with you on a date or something, will you? I want to torture him for a while; maybe prison him in the cellar until Albus keels over? I demand your help, Draconis. _

_If you do not fulfill my expectations, be prepared to die along with that Potter boy._

_-Lucius Malfoy_

Harry dropped the letter in disgust. _So Malfoy was plotting against me. Why the hell did I get myself involved with him? _Harry asked himself as he put his head in his hands.

"Harry?" A girl's voice said as soft footsteps sounded on the room's soft carpet.

"Hermione, he lied to me." Harry said into his hands.

She didn't need any answers to who her best friend was talking about. "What happened, Harry?"

"Here, just read this." Harry handed her the letter and watched her eyes move fast through the parchment. When she had read through it twice, she looked up at Harry.

"He can't really be plotting against you? He loves you!"

"Blaise and Parkinson told me the same damn shit. And he's mentioned it a few times before." Harry said. His voice carried no emotion at all and it made Hermione feel uneasy, very uneasy. "Harry, maybe he's just telling his dad things so that he won't kill you."

"I don't want to lose him, but he's keeping something from me. I knew he wass. Ever since he came back from-" Harry cut off as Ron walked into the room.

"Get the hell out, Ron."

"Harry, can we just talk?"

"About what? How much I disgrace yu and the rest of the world? I don't need to be reminded." Harry's voice was cold.

"I heard Malfoy and Zabini talking to Parkinson in one of the alcoves on my way up here. He really is plotting with his father something awful. Be careful. He told them that as soon as Dumbledore dies, you're dead too. And if his father kills you, he's going to kill himself. He can't live without you." Ron's voice seemed deathly sincere.

Hermione looked at the red head with a twinkle in her eye. Harry just staed at him, debating whether or not to trust the red head. Finally, he did.

"What did he say?"

Ron repeated everything he heard.

"How long were you spying on them?"

"Ever since I seen Parkinson follow Malfoy out of the Hall when you and him left." Ron shrugged.

Harry suddenly got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of it was Draco with his hand outstretched as if he were about to grab the door handle.

Harry hugged him tightly. Malfoy never hugged him back and gently pushed him away. "Harry-"

"Ron told me everything. He told me you were never going to truly break up with me ad that you're only doing this to make your father believe you." Harry said, slighlty smiling. He was confused however that Draco did not return the smile.

"Harry, I've lied to you. For so many things. How can you forgive me like that? What if I really was plotting against you?" Draco said.

"Than I would have died knowing that I truly loved you, even if you didn't lvoe me back." Harry shrugged.

Draco smiled gently and lightly kissed him.

"I guess your gyrffindorish crap wore off on me. I'm sorry." Draco smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave reviews. Please?**


	21. Chapter 21 Hell Hath Fury

**A/N: After this week, I have decided to AK my brother. He deleted the other story I was working on (the revised version of this story) from FFN. I honestly have no idea why he only deleted that one, but w/e. Anyway, leave reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One- Hell Hath Fury<strong>

Harry felt incredibly content after last night. He and Ron had made up, and were now on speaking terms, he no longer believed that Draco was plotting against him, and he was doing better in all of his classes. The only real trouble was the fact that Dumbledore was still dying and nobody could stop him. And all of the professors in the school knew it. He was slowly getting more delusional day by day. Snape was trying hard to recover his health, but nothing seemed to work.

"What are you staring at Potter? Get to class!" Snape growled at him as he was walking toward the Astronomy Tower that afternoon.

Without wanting any more confrontation with the Half Blood Prince, Harry made a run for it. He was breathing out heavy breaths as he stopped in front of the door to the classroom, trying to catch his breath. He didn't understand why he was running though. He still had plenty of time to get there. Maybe it was the look on Snape's face. Either way, Harry didn't want to know the real reason.

He slid into his seat next to Ron and Hermione as Professor Sinistra entered the room a short few minutes later after the bell rang out signalling class time.

"Open up to page three hundred six and read up on the phases of the constellations in the sky. Write a foot on notes to turn in at the end of class. Begin now." She informed. She sat at her desk and began to grade previous assignments from other classes. Harry couldn't help but feel concerned as he noticed the grimace on her face that he somehow knew was not from the assigned work.

"Harry what are you doing? Get to reading." A voice from his left whispered at him. He looked at Hermione and slightly shook his head.

"Harry? Are you okay?" She asked, noticing the blank look in his eyes.

He nodded and began to read. Truth is, he was okay. He couldn't explain the sudden blank feeling he had as soon as he looked at the teacher. Maybe it was the fact that the teachers feared Dumbledore's death as much as he did? Maybe she was just under some stress that had nothing to do with school? Harry didn't know and tried not to think about it as he read from the book.

He jumped slightly as there was a soft knock on the wooden door. He turned and furrowed his brows slightly as his boyfriend came into the room, clutching a note in his hand. Sinistra beckoned him forward and Draco gave her the note he held. He waited patiently, not looking at anything in the room but the professor. Minutes seem to go by as Harry tried to get Draco to look at him. Soon, Harry's questioning glance was mimicked by the rest of the class. Finally, what seemed like an eternity to Harry, Sinistra looked up from the parchment, with tears falling slowly down her face.

"Potter, you may go, you need not do the assignment. As for the rest of you, complete the assignment for homework. I want two feet on the summary of that chapter." Sinistra's voice was leaking out disappointment and fear as she spoke.

Harry stood uo stiffly and looked at Draco with a question on his tongue. He held it back, however as Draco shook his head and began walking away from the classroom. Harry ran after him, catching up at the end of the stairway.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked as Draco leaned against the wall bending over to rest his hands over his knees, breathing out slowly.

"Dead." Draco breathed out so faintly that had Harry not been standing so close, he would have missed it.

"Excuse me?"

"Dumbledore's dead. Snape couldn't help anymore. He died early this morning before breakfast." Draco said as he slid down the wall and placed his head in his hands so his voice was slightly muffled.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked slowly as dread started to fill inside his heart.

"_I'm dead by tomorrow night, surely I will be." _Harry thought as Draco looked at him.

"He's dead. Snape confirmed it. And- Har- I can't- my- dead- Azkaban." Draco couldn't form coherent words anymore. All he could do was sputter out syllables and pray to Merlin that Harry would understand.

"Your father knows, doesn't he? That's why you're starting to freak out."

Draco nodded viciously as tears threatened to fall down his face.

"Harry. What ever happens to me or you tonight or whenever my father arrives, I love you. I realy love you." Draco bit down on his lip as a traitorous tear fell down his cheek.

Harry knelt down next to his lover and hugged him. He burrowed his face deep within the crook of Draco's neck, willing himself to remain calm.

"We can make this, Draco. I promise. We will make it through this." Harry said, willing himself to believe those words himself.

"Harry, my father thinks I have this insane plot to help him kill you. I can't watch you die." Draco said as he gripped Harry's arm and clawed it with his finger nails.

"And we'll make him believe it, Draco." Harry said as he looked up.

"How?" Draco asked quietly as another traitor tear fell down his cheek.

"We'll find a way, Dray. I promise." Harry said as he hugged him tightly.

"Draco, why have you not returned any of my letters?" Lucius glared down at his son.

"Potter has been clutching himself to me a lot as of late, Father. I had no-" Draco's explanation was cut short as his father suddenly threw the torture curse at him. He writhed in pain, willing himself not to make a single noise of pain, as it will only encourage his father to continue the torture.

When a few minutes had gone by, Draco lay down on the cold stone floor as the curse was lifted off of him.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Draco. Now, tell me why haven't you returned my letters?" Lucius demanded, danger flowing through every ounce of his pupils.

"I've told you, Father. Potter would not let me away from his sight. He's a clinger." Draco said through gritted teeth. He held a hand to his side where the curse had made direct contact.

"Have you got a plan for me?" Lucius' eyebrow raised slightly as he sat back in his chair.

"I failed you, Father. I have no-"

"Bring him to Hogsmeade next time you're able. I will meet you there. Bring him." Lucius's eyes were gleaming brilliantly in the reflecting moonlight.

"Yes, Father." Draco said, willing himself not to run away from the hell hole he was forced to be in very time he stepped foot in Hogsmeade.

"When is your next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"In two weeks, sir."

"I will meet you then. Do not mess this up, Draco. I will not care for killing my own son." Lucius growled as he grabbed the back of Draco's school robes and dragged him out of the study and threw him into the hall and closed his door with a loud _BANG! _

Draco stood frozen in his place for a few moments before he began walking down the hall to the Floo room on the first floor next to the kitchen. An elf was standing by the fireplace, holding out a bowl of Floo Powder. Draco grabbed the powder and threw in it in the fire, calling out his destination.

A spinning moment later, Draco was standing in Hog's Head. He quickly dusted the ash away from his sleeves and exited the bar without acknowledging the curious looks of the bar patrons. He walked out of the bar, pulling his coat slightly closer to his body, blocking out the slightly cold wind that was blowing in the night air.

He walked through the gates of the school, and ran up to the castle, not bothering to be silent. He ran through the open doors of the castle and ran all the way up to the dorm, breathing heavily as he said the password (which had been changed to "Mud pies"). He ran quickly up to the room he shared with Harry and shook him awake.

"Wha-? Dray? Whattimeisit?" Harry said groggy as he opened his eyes.

"Get up, Harry. Just get up. Now, please." He said hurriedly.

He watched Harry as he slowly got up off the bed, yawning loudly.

"Dray? What is it? HWere have you been?"

"You know damn well where I was Harry."

Harry suddenly looked more alert than ever.

"Your father?"

"Yes. My beloved father. He wants you dead in two weeks."

"What?" Harry looked mildly shocked.

"Two weeks. We have two weeks to have a plan or we're both dead. Not just one of us." Draco's face was blank as Harry looked at him.

"You're serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack."

Harry cursed under his breath. "Then what the hell do you plan to do?"

"Save you." Draco said.

"What if he kills you Draco?"

"Then he kills me. I'm not leaving this world without you, Harry." Draco's eyes suddenly became large as wetness filled behind them. He wiped hurriedly at the tears that seemed to fall down his cheeks.

Harry walked over to him and gently laid him down on the bed. He started whispering soothing words in his boyfriend's ear. Whether they were for him, or Draco, Harry didn't know. But he continued to whisper those soothing words as sleep started to overtake him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave reviews, while I work on the edited version of this? Please and thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22 Someone Is A Traitor

**A/N: Well, I realize I'm getting closer to the end :(. Alas, the previous chapter had a bit of angst in them, and I may or may not be keeping the angst there. Anyway, here's another chapter. It honestly was hard to write... I've had a hard time writing this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two-<strong>

"There has to be a way to stop him, Sev. Dumbledore is gone, and so is my Mother. If he lays a hand on one of us, we're both dead." Draco said to his godfather as he sat in front of the desk in Headmaster's office.

"What do you plan to do then, uh? Plan on saving yourself and letting him kill your beloved boytoy?" Snape said with his usual sneer curling on his lips.

"Sev, you know that I love Harry more than anything." Draco said, feeling incredibly insulted.

"I still don't understand what you see in that blasted boy. He's arrogant and cares for nothing but himself."

"Sev, please. I can't let my father get to him. Please, you need to help me." Draco said, his voice filling with dread.

Snape looked at him for a few moments before sighing in defeat. "Alright. I'll only help because this involves you."

Draco's face broke out into a large grin. "Thank you, Sev. I promise, I'll do anything for you in return."

"Don't go boasting about it, Draco. I know those blasted classmates of yours will not be happy with it. I'm surprised that you seemed able to keep this from them for so long as it is."

"Yes, sir. What can you do to help me?"

"When your father arrives at Hogsmeade, there will be aurors standing by, in hiding. When they feel that you and that Potter boy are about to lose control or in danger, they will take over."

"Will they kill my father?"

"If need be, yes. However, if not, they will place him under Ministry watch for the rest of his pathetic life."

Draco bit his lip in thought, thinking about the plan. "Should I tell Harry about this?"

"If you think he should know, then yes."

"Okay, Sev. Thanks. And, where is McGonagall?" Draco asked.

"Somewhere off dealing with Peeves and Filch." Snape said as he rose from the chair.

"Sev.."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Thanks." Draco said with a small smile.

Snape nodded and motioned to the door of the office. Draco understood and walked out of the office without a backwards glance. He walked to his dormitory and sat on one of the many chairs in the common room. He laid head in his hands, trying to make sense of life without his mother or father after he returns home from school.

Someone cleared their throat across the room and Draco looked up; standing by the large window at the far end of the room was Hermione.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco asked, trying to keep the misery out of his voice.

"Harry's been looking for you. He's upstairs in your dorm."

"I'll see him in a minute, Granger. Why are you down here by yourself?"

"I was only reading and watching the rain. Why do you look so miserable?"

"Are you really going to ask me that question?" Draco asked amused, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Hermione blushed slightly and smiled as she walked over and sat next to him. "This is about Lucius, isn't? You're worried for Harry?" She asked.

Draco nodded.

"There's going to be aurors surrounding Hogsmeade next and Harry will be safe, Draco." She said.

"How did you-"

"McGonagall told us all at Lunch."

"I'm not scared for myself at all. I'm scared for Harry. I've always been afraid of his safety. Even if I never acted on it."

"Until we all showed up at the Manor and you had to identify Harry."

"How did you know that I really could tell it was him?"

"Oh, come off it, Draco. He was with me and Ronald. Who else would it have been?" Hermione said exasperated.

Draco smiled at that. "You're right. I'm surprised my father never figured it out until you guys escaped the cellar."

"If it wasn't for Dobby, we would have died that night. As a matter of fact, how did Dobby know where we were?"

"I can't answer that. But, I'm happy that you and Harry had escaped. If not, I have no idea what I would have done if I had to witness another death in front of me." Draco shuddered slightly.

"What do you mean? You mean your father killed people in front of you?"

"Yes. Constantly. Muggles, muggle borns, half breeds, house elves. Anything, really. He was always threatening to kill my mother as I was growing up if I had done something to disobey his rules."

"I'm sorry to hear that Draco."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides, that's in the past, and I'm looking forward to watching my father get killed by the Ministry." Draco said as he stood up away from the couch.

"What if your father doesn't kill Harry, but kills you instead?"

"Then Harry will kill himself. We've talked about it a lot And hopefully neither of us will die.."

"I hope so, too. I'm glad that you and Harry settled your differences this year." Hermione smiled.

Draco smiled back as he made his way to the staircase. "Me too." He agreed as he began to walk up the stairs to his room.

When he entered the room, he couldn't help but to smile. Harry was laying down on the bed, reading a muggle children's book.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry asked, not looking up from the book.

"Harry, is that book really interesting or are you just ignoring me?"

"What? Oh, hey." Harry said as he looked up.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing, just looking at books Hermione gave me, seeing as I never had a childhood."

Draco smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"We need to think of a plan, Harry." Draco said as he laid down next to him. Harry looked at him, eyes suddenly filled with sadness.

"There is no plan, Draco. We go there, and we arrest your father. There is no plan. We have no idea if he's bringing others, or if it's only him."

"I know my father, Harry. He'll be alone. He doesn't want nobody around to catch you before he does."

"Draco, if I die-"

"Stop it. You won't. You _won't _die." Draco looked at his boyfriend sternly.

"If you die? What then?" Harry asked.

"Then I die. I can't stop him from killing me. But I will stop him from killing the only person that I love." Harry's eyes became wet as tears formed. "Draco-"

Harry stopped as Draco suddenly pressed his lips onto his own. Draco pushed Harry onto the bed and laid next to him, hugging him as tight as he could.

"Draco..."

"Harry, please. Stop. I'm terrified of talking about this. I can't do it anymore. I can't keep losing people in my life. I've nearly lost you three times in the past two years. I can't allow my father to lay a hand on you." Draco said as tears poured heavily down his face.

"Dray, everything will be okay. I promise." Harry said as he began to rub circles on his back.

"So, Blaise, you're telling me that you may have slipped a Love Potion into Mr. Potter's goblet earlier in the year?" Mr. Malfoy said as he looked at the dark skinned teen over his desk.

"Yes."

"So, you're saying that over the course of the year, you have somehow managed to sneak Potter this potion, unknowingly to him?"

"Yes sir." Blaise repeated.

"Tell me how you have done so." Lucius said as he leaned back in his seat with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, sir. One day in potions class, Slughorn had the class compete for a chance to win a potion of their choosing. Draco and I won the round and we each chose a potion. He chose a Dreamless Sleep, and I chose the Love Potion. I thought it would be a good joke on Potter if I made him fall for your son. And eventually, he did. He never guessed of a potion as far as I know." Blaise said with a small shrug.

"How did you slip him the potion every week?"

"Luck, I guess." Blaise smirked.

"Well, I'm impressed that you and my son have somehow managed to fake friendship with him to trust you both enough. Does Draco know of the Love Potion?"

"He knows. But I don't think he knows that I been slipping Potter some of it." Blaise said.

"And he never had suspicions?"

"Not to insult your son, sir. But he's not as smart as I once thought he was."Blaise said.

Lucius sneered at Blaise. "He always was a brainless child; ever since his brother died in that horrid accident. Anyway, Blaise. Thank you for coming. Be sure that Draco knows where to find me tonight at half six."

"Yes, sir. Good night to you." Blaise said as he stood up and walked to the Floo Room.

"_What the hell was I thinking getting involved in this damned plot? Draco's going to murder me." _Blaise thought as he made his way to the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for this chapter's horridness. And the shortness of it. I've been quite busy, and I haven't had time for this story. So, a shirt, horrible chapter is better than nothing, right? Read and Review.**


	23. Chapter 23 Traitorous Boyfriends

**A/N: Another chapter, getting closer to the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter TwentyThree- Traitorous Boyfriends<strong>

"Draco, I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Harry said as he held onto his boyfriend's hand with both of his own.

The pair of them were walking down the main street of Hogsmeade as bits of sunshine shone through large patches of clouds in the sky.

"Harry, it's going to be fine. Stop worrying." Draco reassured Harry for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"But Dray-" Harry stopped as he seen a blonde haired figure standing in the distance. "Draco, why is your father here?" He asked fearfully as he noticed the man standing with his cane at the far end of the street in a secluded corner.

Draco didn't seem to notice his boyfriend stopping and had begun to pull him down the street. "Draco-"

Harry stopped talking as the glorious face of Lucius Malfoy appeared underneath a black furry hood.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Boy Who Saved The World. How do you do, Mr. Potter?" Lucius's cold polite voice rang out to him as Harry nervously shook his hand.

"Father, shall we do this someplace else?" Draco asked impatiently as he looked around.

"Why, yes my son. We shall." Lucius growled as he roughly grabbed his son and Harry and turned on the spot.

A moment later, Harry appeared in front of Malfoy Manor.

"Oh no." Harry said under his breath as Draco grabbed him under the elbow and began walking up the long pathway to the mansion.

"Father, what shall I do with him until you are ready for him?" Draco asked as they entered the drawing room.

"Put him in the basement. Do not give him anything." Lucius said as he ascended the staircase to the upper levels of the mansion.

"Yes, Father." Draco answered as he roughly grabbed Harry and pulled him into the large prison-like basement.

The room was quite magnificent. The walls were stone gray, with carvings of green snakes slipping up and down them in elegant loops. The floor itself has seemed to be recently cleaned, as Harry could slightly see his reflection in the marble. The room itself seemed to be cleared away from any sign of former prisoners or deaths. Harry remembered that frightful night that he had been trapped in this prison room as if it were only yesterday.

"Draco-"

"Silencio." Draco mumbled as he pointed his wand at Harry. He looked at Harry with regret filling his eyes. "I'm sorry, love. I can't help." He mumbled sadly as he started to back away. Harry lunged at him and was able to grab his coated arm as he tried to walk up the staircase.

Draco turned to look at him and flinched at the betrayal and anger that was written clearly all over his face. He pulled the charm off of Harry and waited for the yelling.

"How could you do this to me, Draco? You told me you wouldn't ever betray me!" Harry said quietly through the anger that was threatening to break through his voice.

"Harry, Blaise betrayed me. He blackmailed me something awful. If I didn't, Blaise would have killed you himself in your sleep if I hadn't taken you out soon."

"He wouldn't have done that to me, Draco. He's my friend."

"Just as Weasel was your friend before he found out you kissed me?" Draco said.

"He came to his senses eventually, Draco. You were there." Harry pointed out.

"Blaise and Weasley are not the same people, Harry. Blaise really could have killed you just because he felt like it." Draco said as he pulled away from Harry.

"Draco."

"Harry, just stay quiet, please? I don't want my father punishing you for any reason."

"Then why did you do this to me? Draco!" Harry shouted as his boyfriend walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him, blocking out Harry's yells for him to come back.

Harry looked around the room and aimed a kick at the stone wall in front of him. "Yeah, such a great and wonderful boyfriend he is. Traitor." Harry mumbled to himself as he walked around the length of the large room once and decided to sit on the cold hard floor and take a short nap.

About an hour after he had fallen asleep on the cold floor, he woke up to hear the sound of the door unlocking and opening.

"Harry?" A voice called out softly in the dimly lit staircase. He heard the scuffling noise of feet approaching him but didn't move a muscle.

He heard Draco calling out his name once more as he approached. Harry moved away from the wall that he had been laying against and hissed in pain as he cracked his sore neck. He looked at his boyfriend with betrayal in his eyes.

"Harry.." Draco started.

"Unless your goign to take me the hell out of here, I suggest you do back uostairs and continuing plotting my death." Harry said with a cold voice.

"I wasn't even- Harry, you need to listen to me if you want to survive my father."

"Whatever, Malfoy. I don't have time for you."

"Actually, from what I hear from my father, he's keeping you here for quite some time."

Harry's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "What do you mean?"

"He wants to starve you and make you weaker so that he can kill you without any effort."

"And you're just going to let him?" Harry asked disbelieving.

Draco stayed quiet for some time before silently walking away.

"Draco, get your ass back here right the hell now!" Harry shouted as his 'lover' walked up the stairs without a backward glance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do apoligize for the longish wait on this... And also the increible shortness of this chapter. This week wasn't agood week for me at all. Read and review? I'll be fixing this up soon, I promise!**


	24. Chapter 24 Safe At last

**A/N: Another chapter. :) How was the last one? Leave reviews, pretty please! This is also the very last chapter of the story! I'm so happy that I finished it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter TwentyFour- Safe at Last<strong>

Draco walked back up the cellar stairs, trying not to let the tears fall down his face as he heard Harry calling him back. He forced himself to remain calm as he walked through the house, looking for his father. He eventually found him in the sitting room near the kitchen on the second floor. He took a few deep calming breaths before he made his presence known to his father.

"Father, Potter is still downstairs."

"I do not recall asking you to check upon him, Draco. But thank you. Leave him down there. Do not help him in any way." Lucius' calm voice was starting to freak Draco out.

"Father?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, my son?" Lucius turned around in his high backed throne looking chair to stare at his son.

"What do you plan to do with him?" "You will see in a short time, Draco."

"But when, father? I want to just kill him now." Draco said, suddenly having a plan form in his head.

Lucius stared at him with a calculating look. "Very well. Get my cane and leave some good welts on him."

Draco hid the smile from his father's view as he took the cane that had been offered to him. He walked as fast as he could out of the room in his father's view and nearly ran down to the basement when he was out of sight. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he skidded to a stop in front the of the basement door. He stood there a few moments before reaching for the door handle and pulling it open. He slowly crept down the stairs as he looked around the room for Harry.

Eventually, in the dim light, he saw Potter standing against the back wall, playing with his wand. When Harry had noticed Draco coming towards him, his face contorted in rage and hurt.

"What the hell do you want, you filthy traitor? Come to kill me on your father's wishes?" Harry spat out, pointing his wand at the blond.

Draco slowly shook his head and tossed the cane and his wand towards Harry. Harry looked at him with confused anger on his face. "I don't want to hurt you, Harry. I came up with this plan of mine to have my father killed."

"Then why is he not dead yet?" Harry growled.

"Because I haven't formed a full plan yet, and I intend to keep you safe down here until that time has come." Draco's calm voice and posture only infuriated Harry even more. "Harry, please. I don't want him hurting you any more. I can't do this if you don't-"

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?" Lucius' voice tore through the large room. Draco felt his eyes become larger as he stiffened where he stood in front of Harry. Harry looked over his shoulder as he noticed the tall man drawing his wand out from his pocket.

"Draco, get down!" Harry shouted as he threw his boyfriend out of harm's way. The curse that had been aimed at Draco only moments before hit Harry square in the chest. Harry doubled over in pain as he felt thousands of knives cutting the inside of his body. He screamed and writhed in pain as the Cruciatus Curse was thrown upon him over and over, increasing the incredible pain with each throw.

"Father! No!" Draco screamed as he tried jumping to his feet, only to have a searing pain go through his left ankle. He stumbled back onto the floor once more.

"You filthy damned traitor! I knew you were lying to me the moment I captured you the first time! Now you will both pay for this!" Lucius screamed as he pointed his wand at his only son.

Draco eyed the wand in his father's grip with unreadable eyes.

"You can't kill me, Father. It's against your probation." Draco smirked as he suddenly remembered.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?" Harry panted as the pain in his body slowly went away.

"You can't do magic, Father. How did you get your wand back?" Draco said, ignoring Harry for the moment.

"That is none of your business, Draconis. Now, Advada-" The curse was suddenly cut short as a rope suddenly wrapped around Draco's father.

"What the-?" Lucius said in surprise as he tried to turn around. He turned his head to the door and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Minister?" Draco said in amazement.

"Lucius Malfoy. How did you escape your imprisonment?" Kingsley asked calmly as he walked over to him.

"Minister?" Harry asked quietly.

"How did you get in my house?" Lucius asked in rage.

"Your house is unplottable no more. It is seen by many and is now accessible to everyone." Kingsley said calmly, his voice deep with triumph.

"It's what?" Draco said with wide eyes.

"Aurors are on their way with dementors to suck out your soul." Kingsley said, smiling as Lucius began to slighltly tremble.

"Minister?" Harry asked once more.

"Ah, Harry. I see your still safe." He said with a slight smile.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked.

"A little house elf named Buttercup seemed to escape from this place and arrived at the Ministry not too long ago. She informed me of the capture and imprisonment of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. And now; here I stand." He said with a smile.

"Minister?" A voice came from the stairway.

"Down here Marshall." He answered back.

A moment later, the basement filled with deep echoes of heavy foot steps on stone. Soon, there came a man with a heavy cloak covering half of his face adnd most of his body.

"Where is the Dementors?" Kingsely asked.

"Waiting outside. And they're not happy one bit about the wait. So please, hurry up." The Auror said, slightly shivering.

"Very well. Lucius." Kingsely roughly grabbed Draco's father by the ruff of his collar and shoved him towards the stairs. "Marshall? Deal with this while I talk to Potter and his son, vwould you?" "Yes sir." The auror said as he pulled Lucius through the doorway.

"Harry, are you hurt at all?" Kingsley asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. But, what's going to happen to ?" "The Dementors will get him. He will no longer be a threat to either of you. Draco, thank you for not doing what your father wanted from you." Kingsley said, turning around to face him.

"Of course, Minister. I would never be able to hurt Harry. Well, not now that we're together." Draco said with a half smile.  
>Kingsley smiled. "C'mon. Time to get you back to Hogwarts." Draco and Harry nodded and placed one arm around each other's hips and the minister pulled out a bottle cap.<p>

"You will arrive in your common room. Do not tell the others what happened. No matter what happens. What happened here is between only the two of you."

"Yes sir." They both nodded.

Kingsley said the Port Key Password "Nuggets" and both of the boys felt a jerking motion on their navels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so happy that I finished this story. I know it's not a great ending, but it is a happy one! Let me know if I should do an Epilogue or something, and I'll write one in the near future when I have some time! REVIEW!**


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: So! I created the Epilogue! It was actually easier writing this than the story itsefl xD. Anyways, It's kinda longish and it flies all over the place, but I loved writing it. Enjoy! Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Epilogue-<strong>**

"I would like to thank everyone for coming back to hogwarts this year. It was a wonderful decision the other teachers and I have made." Mcgonagall started the end of the year speech.

She was standing in Dumbledore's old podium in front of the Grand Table at the back of the large room. Harry smiled up at her from his spot at Gryffindor table as she motioned for him to step up to the podium. The both of them had agreed that he would do an end of the year speech. He stood up, blushing slightly. Draco smiled at him and patted his back as he moved past his seat where he had been seated next to harry at gryffindor table. Harry stood behind the podium as students and teachers began to clap for him. He smiled sheepishly and cleared his throat.

"I was so happy to hear that hogwarts was reopening this year so that I could return once more. ever since I took my first step into hogwarts, I thought I was in heaven. Even after all of the horrible things that had happened to me while I was here."

At this point, Harry looked at the Hufflepuff table briefly and then at his own table that his friends and boyfriend were currently sitting at, looking at him with a smile on their faces.

"There is no amount of money or Time-Turners that could make me want to change anything that happened to me for the past eight years."

Harry looked at the Hufflepuffs again and his voice became less happy.

"There were many deaths that I seemed to have caused and I regret ever single person that has died for me. Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, my parents, everyone." Harry looked at his boyfriend sitting next to Hermione and smiled.

"But if there is one thing I don't regret at all, is falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Draco, will you come up here for a moment, please?" Harry said, suddenly feeling nervous.

Every head in the hall turned to look questioningly at the white blond hair that was sitting so still in his seat. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Draco out of his seat and gave him a little push to make him move up to the podium. Harry smiled at him shyly as he looked at him.

"You better have a good reason for embarrassing me like this, Potter." Draco said with a tiny smirk on his lips.

Harry smiled at him and suddenly knelt down on one knee. He heard the entire hall gasp in shock and looked up at his boyfriend's face with a serious expression placed on his face.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Draco asked, voice filling with shock.

"Something I have wanted to do a long time ago." Harry took a deep breath and pulled out a tiny little velvet box and looked at draco.

He saw his eyes widen considerably a he looked at the box.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, would you do me the utmost greatest pleasure and be my husband?" Harry said confidently, though Draco could see he was nervous.

Draco smiled big and nodded his head frantically up and down. "Yes, Harry. Yes!" He cried put as tears came pouring down his face.

Harry smiled widely as the students and teachers in the hall clapped loud as Draco pressed his lips against his own. Harry let go of his boyfriend and said loud enough for the entire hall to hear, "I never thought that I would ever get this far with you and I'm incredibly happy that we could get past our differences and be together like this." He smiled as Draco pressed his lips to his own once more. Harry heard clapping and shouting coming from all directions and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Draco asked his new husband as he laid down next to him in the bed a few months after graduation.<p>

"Yes, my love? What is it?" Harry asked as he looked at the blond.

"What do you think about having a family with me one day?" Draco asked as he played with a hole in his pajama bottoms.

Harry was surprised. He never expected that question to code out of his lover's mouth. Draco was chewing nervously on his bottom lip, watching Harry.

"Its okay if you think it's a bad idea. I was only asking." Draco said after a few moments went by without any talking.

Harry shook his head slightly with a small smile on his lips. "Draco, that is the best idea you ever had, honestly. I just didn't expect you to want a family. I thought you hated children."

Draco smiled.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy I used to know. He hated everyone who was different or didn't have the same opinions of him.I haven't seen the little boy in nearly eight years. But I met him again just recently. And he turned out to be a completely different man than he used to be." Draco answered with a smile.

Harry smiled back. "And what a wonderful man that little arrogant boy must have turned out to be." Harry said and kissed the top of Draco's head.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, daddy! Jamie has my teddy and he won't give it back to me!" The red headed girl pouted as she ran to her dad who was standing in the kitchen by the stove making lunch.<p>

Harry smiled at the little girl and knelt down so he was eye level with her. "Tell James that if he doesn't give you the bear back, I'll have Scorpius give him bursting pimples for a week." Harry smiled as his youngest child and only daughter jumped in excitement.

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" She hugged him around his neck and ran back out of the kitchen, running past her other dad who had just walked in from working at the Ministry.

Harry smiled at Draco. "Have a good day at work, love?"

Draco nodded and nodded to the entry way that his daughter had just ran through. "Where'd Lily go off to in such a rush? You didn't give her chocolate again, did you?" He smiled.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No. James just took her teddy bear off of her and I told her that if he doesn't give it back then Scorpius has to give him the Pimple Jinx for a week."

"That's harsh, Harry. Even I think it is." Draco smirked as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

Harry stuck his tongue out and laughed as Draco playfully rolled his eyes. "Dray, call the kids down. Dinner's almost finished with." Harry said as he lightly stepped out of Draco's grip.

"James, Lily, Albus, Scorpius, get your little behinds down here or no one is getting dessert tonight or the rest of the week!" Draco yelled.

Harry chuckled again as he heard a scrambling coming from the top of the stairs.

"Dinner!" Lily said excitedly as she sat at the large table.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!" James said as he rubbed his stomach as he sat next to Lily.

"About time, dinner's done, dad. I thought you forgot to feed us tonight!" Albus said smiling as he sat across from his sister.

"What's for dinner, father?" Scorpius said, looking at Draco.

"Mashed potatoes, corn, steak, spaghetti, chicken noodle soup. Holy Merlin, Harry. Really? What's the occasion?" Draco said as he suddenly noticed the large amounts of each food dish that was being served on the table.

Harry shrugged. "I was in a hungry mood when I started making dinner. And I was thinking of sending Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Ron some for the weekend. Is that okay?" Harry asked, a little concerned, worried that Draco would deny it, though he rarely denies Harry anything.

Draco smiled. "Of course, love. And what's that baking in the oven? Carrot cake?" As he sniffed in the air.

"Carrot cake! Carrot cake!" Lily squealed as she started bouncing up and down. She stopped as Harry gave her a stern look.

"James, did you give your sister her teddy bear back?" Draco asked, looking across the table.

He nodded, as his mouth was full of food.

"Father, can I go over Auntie Pansy's tonight since it's Friday?" Scorpius suddenly asked as the table seemed to quiet down a few notches from its normal hectic mess.

Draco looked at his son a little concerned. "You've been hanging around their house quite a lot as of late. Why?"

Scorpius looked down at his food and didn't answer.

"Scorpius, your father asked you a question. Answer him." Harry said as Scorpius didn't answer.

"Harry..." Draco suddenly looked at his husband with concerned eyes.

Harry raised a questioning eye brow.

"Let me talk to him in private for a moment, will you?"

Harry nodded.

"Scorpius? Come with me for a moment." Draco said as he put his fork and knife down on the table and stood up.

Scorpius looked at him and followed Draco out of the room into the library that was off to the right of the dining room.

"What is it, Father? Did I do something wrong?" Scorpius asked, flinching slightly as if he was about to be beaten.

"No, not at all, my son." Draco said as he sat on the green cushioned chair near the flickering fire at the back of the room.

"I just wanted to ask you why you always spend time around Pansy and Blaise, that's all. Do you not like your siblings? Or Harry and I?" Draco said concerned.

"No." Scorpius shook his head a little.

"Then what is it, my son? Please tell me." Draco said, his vocie changing into the one he used when one of his children had woken up from a nightmare.

"I don't want to say it, Father. I can't." Scorpius said, shaking slightly.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"I like her house. Everything about it." Scorpius said quietly.

Draco was confused._ "Why couldn't he just tell me this out in the kitchen? Was there something else behind this? Is he lying to me?"_  
><em>"Scorpius, what else?"<em> He was still using that soft voice.

"I think I like one of her kids." He admitted quietly, slightly backing away from Draco.

"Who? Rosario or Petal?" Draco asked.

"Rosario." Scorpius said.

Before Draco could answer back, he ran swiftly out of the room and Draco heard him running up the came into the room a few moments later, visibly concerned.

"Draco? What happened?"

Draco gave Harry a tiny smile. "Our son has a crush."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Who?"

"Pansy's son, Rosario. I never knew one of our kids would be like us. I figured we would have a bunch of grandchildren from each of them." Draco was overjoyed to find out Scorpius liked another male.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Love, please calm down. Being bent does not mean that you can't have children." Harry pointed out.  
>Draco laughed and walked out of the library with Harry following close behind him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EPoligue complete! Woohooo! I expect lots of love and/or hate on this chapter. The random names I have for Pansy's children are just really random. Pay no attention to them. Review, review,review!**


End file.
